Trouble in Paradise
by courtneythecat
Summary: V wasn't the only one who wanted to change the terrible country called England. A story of two vigilantes struggling for freedom. Warning: Contains violence, Abuse in relationships and smut. Disclaimer I do not own V for Vendetta or ANY of it's characters.This story is just for fun and I do not make any money from it, However, Isabelle is mine.
1. Chapter 1

Isabelle's P.O.V:

Oh London, How beautiful do you look tonight? The stars are shining through the dark skies, flaunting their beauty, making these helpless civilians get through the night. I stared up at the sky from the roof I was perched on, one knee raised with my elbow resting atop of it, my other leg dangling over the side. Oh London, you look so much more beautiful after curfew.

I rose from my chosen seat, and stared out at the city below me. Locks of my hair becoming one with the wind and dancing about the air. I watched as Fingermen patrolled the streets, little did they know I was watching them. Just waiting for them to come across some poor soul who was out later than they should of been, trying to fit in with the shadows and pray they would return home unharmed and unseen.

I took one last glance at the streets, making sure the prowlers of the night this country calls 'Fingermen' weren't attacking someone who stayed late at the office or mugging a man who was visiting his dying Mother, when I came across a odd sight. Well, not really that odd. But odd enough to make me go into action. I grabbed my bow from the floor and placed my bag of arrows securely around my back once more, then proceeded to attack a belt of 4 knifes around my waist and made my exit from the roof.

I quickly and discreetly made my way back into the world below, slipping in and out of alleyways before coming to my chosen location. I peeked my head around the corner of one particular alleyway and watched silently, waiting for the perfect moment to attack. I kept myself hushed, my breaths slow and mute, listening.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, You shouldn't be out after curfew, Miss." The unclean Fingerman said, after a young woman, i'm guessing in her mid-20's, bumped into him.  
"Yes I know, I was visiting my sister. She's very sick, actually." The woman's reply was, Even I knew that was total bullshit.  
"Oh really? Well then, I'm very sick, too. Think you could take care of me?" He asked her, placing his dirty hands around her waist. I watched as she struggled to get out of his grip, protesting and squirming before repeatedly slapping him in the chest.  
"Get your hands off me! I shall do no such thing! Release me at once." She spoke with a harsh tone. A part of me loved watching them struggle as they tried to get away, it only fueled my rage against the Finger man more. The young woman's struggle made the man tighten his grip on her waist, possibly leaving some ugly bruises. She clearly had had enough, and struck the man across his face with the palm of her hand, hard.

"You shouldn't of done that, you little bitch." Another Finger man said as he appeared out of the shadows, while the other man had hold of his cheek. He pulled out the pathetic excuse of a badge and showed it to her.  
"Oh no, Please. He was harassing me! I have a right to defend myself." She said, trying to back away from the two men, before a third arrived. Looks like i'm going to have some fun tonight!

"Yeah, let's see you defend yourself now, You filthy fucking slut!" The first man shouted, grabbing her and pinning her against the wall with great force.  
I watched for a few more minutes as they began to undress her, the woman still screaming and pleading for them to stop, that's when I made my move.

"If you prick us, do we not bleed? if you tickle us, do we not laugh? if you poison us, do we not die? and if you wrong us, shall we not revenge?"* I said as I walked into view of the three men and their victim. They were clearly startled by my entrance as two of them let go of the woman, ready to take me out or make me suffer like their female friend over there.

"Look boys, another one wants to play! And she's much younger, look at her body!" I heard one of them shout to the other two, his comment causing groans and snickers to come from their mouths. Idiots.  
"Yes, yes. I would very much like to 'play'. As long as we play my game?" I asked, the corners of my mouth creeping up to form a sickening smile.  
"What do you mean? We're gonna have our way with you, no matter what you say!" One shouted, as he drew a blade from his pocket, ready to come and take me hostage at any moment. Silly little boys.  
"As am I going to have my way with you. All 3 of you, to be exact." The words had barely left my lips before my arm flew backwards, grabbing an arrow out of the bag and setting it up in it's rightful place, joined with my bow, ready to fly at any minute.

"Aw look lads, Kitty's got claws, What exactly do you think you're going to do with that, darling?" He snickered, the sound of his laughter ringing in my ears brought me to boiling point.  
"I do not think, I achieve. And what I will achieve is your body sprawled out on the floor, your clothes soaking up your own blood." I counted down in my head, as he mocked me once more.  
"She's a funny one, isn't she lads? Little girl must have daddy issues." They all laughed once more. 3.  
"We're gonna have some real fun with this one!" Another roar of laughter echoed through my ears, and the streets of London. 2.  
"Stupid bitch, thinking she's big and clever." The one pinning the woman up spat. 1.  
"C'mon lads, let's have-" He didn't have time to finish his sentence, before my arrow connected with his skull, piercing it and knocking him to the floor. Killing him with-in seconds. The sight of his face going into a state of shock was enough to give a girl like me butterflies.

I did not move. I stood my ground, waiting for the next man to make his move. They did not give a second glance to their 'friend' who now lay in a heap on the floor.  
"You'll pay for that, you stupid bitch!" The one holding the girl shouted, before releasing her. She fell to the floor and crawled away into the corner of the alleyway, too shocked, too terrified to make a run for it.  
He stormed towards me, almost breaking into a run, ready to grab me and 'have his way' with me. Oh I was a fool for doubting how idiotic these men really were, wasn't I?

I quickly placed my bow into the bag, before keeping a grip on two knifes, ready to unleash in combat.  
He threw his fist towards my face, Due to heightened senses, I was able to dodge his fist, swinging my body underneath his arm, grabbing it and pulling him face to face with me, I stared into his empty eyes, before he coughed and blood trickled down his chin, the warm, red liquid spat onto my shirt and his own. I pulled out my knife from his stomach and wiped it on his shoulder, placing my cold, metal friend back in his home.  
I stepped over the second body, which would soon become a decomposing corpse 6ft under the ground.

The third and final man stared at me, whimpering and backing away until he fell against the wall.  
"No where else to run to, my friend." I whispered to him as I approached his shivering frame.  
"Who are you?" He managed to stutter out, in between disgusting sobs.  
"Who am I? I am not a person, you see. I am a grenade. You see me, and you underestimate my power, but those who do know me, when I approach you scream in terror, you flee in fear, hoping I may spare your life. I have one purpose, and that is to explode. To detonate. To destroy. I can be used for good, Or for evil. But some foolish people, see me and do not understand my mission, and that is, to blow." Before he could reply, my pale hands wrapped around his neck and snapped it. I watched as his limp body slid down the wall before collapsing. I turned to the three corpses and sighed an 'Oh' before turning my attention to the girl in the corner, her knee's pulled close to her chest as she was whimpering.

"Are you alright?" I asked, approaching her and bending down to her level.  
"Yes, thank you. Just in shock at what I saw. How did you do all that? You look no older than 18." She stuttered out in between shaky breaths.  
"17, actually. Oh that was nothing. I've handled worse, all for the safety of innocent civilians." I stood up, extending my hands out to her, helping her up as she tightly gripped my small hands. Who would of though that these small, feminine hands could be the cause of so many deaths?

"Thank you, for saving me. What is your name?" I walked towards the exit of the alleyway with her, ready to make my way back up to the rooftops and blend in with the night like I normally do.  
"It was no trouble at all, my dear. My name is Isabelle." I replied, curtsying to her before disappearing into the shadows, making my way up walls and across rooftops, back where I belonged.

V's P.O.V:

I walked around the shadow gallery, putting on the finishing touches to my outfit, ready to set off into London.  
I walked into the surveillance room of the gallery, checking on the streets of London one last time before witnessing them first hand, I glanced across every camera before something interesting came up, Interesting is an understatement.  
Becoming intrigued in what I was seeing, I sat back down on the chair in front of all the cameras and decided to watch a little longer. A girl, about to get attacked by 3 Fingermen, normally this would make me spring into action and sweep through the alleyways until getting to the poor girl and saving her from humiliation or even worse, death. But on one of the other cameras, something caught my eye.

A girl, No older than 18 was stood around the corner of the alleyway, discreetly watching and listening, anonymous to the 3 men, She was armed, her blades glittering in the light of the moon and the stars, a bag on her back filled with long, skinny sticks of death. And their master in her hand, a bow. I have watched many people try to save someone else from being attacked and it resulted in them both being killed or black bagged, but I knew there was something different about this girl. Just as the men were about to take their victim, she strode around the corner, taking them by surprise.

I watched as she effortlessly took care of the men, and listened carefully to what she was saying. One of her speeches really caught my attention. "Who are you?" The man struggled to ask, before came her reply.  
"Who am I? I am not a person, you see. I am a grenade. You see me, and you underestimate my power, but those who do know me, when I approach you scream in terror, you flee in fear, hoping I may spare your life. I have one purpose, and that is to explode. To detonate. To destroy. I can be used for good, Or for evil. But some foolish people, see me and do not understand my mission, and that is, to blow."  
She definitely was something else. Indeed she was.

I continued watching and listening as she politely escorted the woman out of the alleyway. Paying close attention to their conversation in hopes to hear her name.  
"My name is Isabelle." She gave a curtsy to the woman before blending in with the night, climbing up walls and jumping across rooftops, much like myself. I quickly rose from the chair, exiting the surveillance room and the gallery. Time to get a closer look at you, Isabelle.

I became one with the night, striding through the streets of London, unseen. My own belt of knifes hugging my waist as I traveled to find this girl, Don't want to run into any pesky Fingermen without my weapons do I? No, I do not.  
I climbed up a fire escape ladder to get onto higher ground, making it easier for me to find this incredible and mysterious girl. I didn't have to search for much longer. I jumped from roof to roof until I found her, sat at the edge of a building, one of her legs stretched over the side, while the other had her knee in the air, her elbow resting gently atop of it, Her head tilted backwards as she stared up at the sky. I stopped and watched her for a moment, stretching my head back to observe what she was. Ah. Yes. The stars, how beautiful do they look tonight?

My attention went back to the girl. Her bow placed close to her side, ready to grab in case any unwanted visitors showed up, like me. She looked so peaceful, and at one with the night. Her long, wavy locks blowing gently in the wind. I couldn't help notice her hair was a deep red color, like blood, only brighter. All bright hair dye's were black listed along with many other things such as certain piercings, tattoos and well, generally anything which would make you stand out in Sutler's London. She also had tattoos going down her arms and her legs, she really does stand out. Her body a work of art, a way of protesting and disagreeing with Sutler's ideas. A girl after my own heart.

I didn't realize, but I let out a breath I had been holding. I blinked and she was stood, bow and arrow in hand, ready to shoot me at any moment. She stood her ground as I stood mine. However, I, was unarmed. I thought about grabbing my knifes, to let her know I was as ready for battle as she was, but that isn't what I came for.

"I can assure you I mean you no harm." I said, holding up my hands to her. She didn't budge, if anything she retracted the bow string closer to her. I mentally sighed and tried again.  
"I saw what you did. To those Fingermen and how you saved that woman. I must say I am truly amazed by your skills and how effortlessly you handled the situation." As she put down her bow, placing the arrow back in it's rightful place, I walked towards her.  
"Thank you. I'm all about keeping the peace of these streets, if that involves killing a few Fingermen then so be it." I was closer to her this time, a few steps away from her. I felt nervous in her presence, a little threatened, maybe? I had never felt this before. It was always I who had power over everyone else.  
"Who are you? If you don't mind me asking." I asked, I know it was incredibly foolish of me to ask of her something I already knew, but I couldn't just tell her what her own name was, It would make something in her snap and probably fight me.  
"Not at all, My name is Isabelle." She said, giving me the same curtsy as she did only moments ago. It was delightful, How lady like she truly was, the way she spoke, her manners, yet just 15 minutes ago she was responsible of 3 deaths.

"Well then, Dear Isabelle. Let me add that it is my very good honor to meet you and you may call me, V." I took hold of her hand gently, bringing it up to Fawkes' ever lasting grin as if to plant a kiss, and bowed.  
"V? Is that a shortened version of your real name?" She asked, taking her hand back and walking over to where she was once sat.  
"No." I simply replied. Following after her, sitting down with both my legs stretched out over the roofs edge.  
"Oh, Alright then. It's nice to meet you too, V." She replied, sitting down in her previous position next to me.

We sat there for a few moments, staring out at the beauty of London's night. The river Themes flowing so cautiously and gracefully, as Big Ben chimed informing everyone in the city that it had just gone 12 'O' Clock. A new day, soon people would be waking up, getting their children ready to go off to school, Men kissing their wives good-bye as they set off for a very stressful day ahead at the office. And here I am, Sat on a rooftop with a remarkable girl, admiring London's scenery. Oh how fate can change.

* - If you prick us, do we not bleed? if you tickle us, do we not laugh? if you poison us, do we not die? and if you wrong us, shall we not revenge? - William Shakespeare ; The Merchant of Venice.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabelle's P.O.V:

Any other person would of found it worrying or creepy, but I didn't. I mean, this man had just came up to me out of no-where and told me he had watched as I took care of three Fingermen, he didn't look bothered in the slightest. And, to add insult to injury the fact he wouldn't tell me his name, only that he was 'V'. What does that even mean? Hell if I don't know, how are you supposed to know? Whatever.

Silence.

That's all there was, silence. We didn't talk after we both had sat down, but somehow, it wasn't an awkward silence. It was a nice kind of silence. But someone had to say something, soon.

"So, Dear Isabelle. Tell me, why are you out so late? Especially in these bitter months, and being dressed like you are. Are you not cold?" He asked, Oh thank god.  
"Killing Fingermen, saving the innocent. The usual thing I come out to do. No i'm not cold, I never really feel the cold on my legs, they could be turning purple and blue and I wouldn't notice. But yes, my arms are getting quite chilly and the same can be said for my nose and ears. I'd ask you the same question but you look very toasty.' I replied.

In all fairness, I could see where he was coming from. My choice attire for the night, and every night I save people from the clutches of Fingermen, was very revealing. I was wearing a sleeveless, black, button up shirt. Complimented with a red bow-tie. Along with a pair of red, high waist shorts, which my shirt was happily tucked in to. And a pair of black ankle boots on my feet. Yes come to think of it, I was quite cold.

I didn't look at V, I heard him shuffling and moving around, he knelt down behind me and wrapped his cloak around me. I wasn't going to protest, it was like a huge blanket. I wrapped it tighter around myself and cocooned into it.  
"Thank you." I said to him, as he took his seat next to me again.

"No it is I, who should be thanking you. You see, Isabelle, I also fear for the safety of these lovely civilians, and want to protect them also. I walk these streets fighting off those idiotic Fingermen, Killing them if I have to." He said, staring back up at the sky.

"Well, guess we have one thing in common. Two actually, looks like we both enjoy the color black." I replied to him. Also staring up at the sky. He didn't say anything, I sighed softly and put my other leg over the edge of the roof, dangling them both, swinging them in a care-free motion.

V tilted his head, watching me as I watched my feet. Smiling slightly, Me. Not him. That stupid mask was always smiling.

I felt him sigh as it began to rain, For it being London, we hadn't saw rain in a couple of months. I loved the rain, I'm not sure why. I just do, clearly V doesn't. I was very pleased when the light rain transformed into a beautiful down pour. The rain came down heavily, bouncing off my skin and slipping down my skin, drenching my hair with-in seconds.

I loved the rain.

I handed V his cloak back, which he rejected. God, this man!  
"No seriously, take it." I said, Not taking 'No' for an answer.  
"You'll catch a cold, you need it more than I do, Isabelle." Came his reply.  
"I won't, I never do. Please just take it, V." I said back to him, he finally took it this time. Isabelle 1 - 0 V.

I stood up, V watched as I did, that ever grinning mask tilted up in my direction. I took of my shoes, letting my bare feet walk on the cold, wet stone. I held my arms out into the sky and smiled, still feeling V's eyes burn on my skin. I wasn't looking at him, I was staring into the night. I backed further away from V until I was in the middle of the roof, and began dancing.

I haven't danced in the rain for so long, Oh how I've missed it. I laughed, smiled, and giggled as I twirled around the drops coming from the clouds, dancing as if I was a waterfall.

V's P.O.V:

I watched as Isabelle stood up, preparing to stand up with her and walk her home, It was raining quite heavily and I assumed she would of wanted to return home to dry off and get warm, but she gave me my cloak back, I didn't really understand why, Nor did I understand why she took her shoes of and walked away from me. Safe to say, I don't understand Isabelle. But all became clear once I had fully turned around, putting my cloak back on and sitting with my legs crossed, watching her.

She looked beautiful. Am I allowed to say that? A man like me, thinking someone such as Isabelle as beautiful? I don't care. She looked wonderful. She stared up at the sky, slowly raising her arms out and smiled. Her palms open, catching drops of the cool water and letting them glide all over her body. The image of her reminded me of something, yes, myself.

She's dancing. Oh, She's dancing. Very good dancing, I should add. Leaping through the air and spinning through the night. Water flowing off her body as she twirled and span, I can't really say what sort of dancing she was doing. Ballet with a twist, I'd call it. Whatever it was, it was beautiful. And she looking incredible.

"Isabelle, how can you dance with no music?" I asked, not breaking my stare from her.  
"I have music, It's in my head. And i'm listening to it right now, can't you hear it?" She answered, continuing to dance.  
"Sadly, My dear, I cannot." I said in reply to her question regarding the 'music'.  
"You're not listening close enough." She bluntly said, not stopping her dance. It was quite enchanting really, watching her. It made you want to stand up and walk towards her, and dance with her. The two of you becoming one and moving gracefully into the morning sun, I've never danced before, but if I danced with her, I don't think i'd need to know how to dance.

The rain came to a slow halt, the down pour only lasting about 15 minutes. If rain was what it took to get Isabelle to dance, I would have it rain all the time, as when the rain stopped, so did the dancing. She was soaking, but she really didn't seem to care.

"Oh wow, I haven't danced for such a long time. I never realized how much I missed it!" She said, wiping her forehead with her arm.  
"I can't see why you ever stopped, Can one desire too much of a good thing?*" I said and quoted to her. Handing her my cloak once again which she happily accepted.  
"Shakespeare." She said back to me with a smile.  
"Very good." I replied. Smiling beneath Fawkes' ever-lasting grin.  
"You want to see me dance again?" She asked, disappearing in to my cloak, She almost wore it better. Almost.  
"Yes." Was my simple reply.  
"Bring me the rain and I will dance as much as you like." She almost whispered through a smile, as she put on her shoes once again. I wish I could, Dear Isabelle.

"Anyways, V. It's late, I'm soaking and freezing and in desperate need of a bath. I think i'll be getting home now." She said, about to hand me my cloak back, once again.  
"No, you wear it. I will walk you home. Where do you live?" I asked.  
"A crummy little apartment, Not too far from here. Actually thinking about it, I don't think I have any hot water. So looks like a cold shower for me." I couldn't help but notice she looked sort of upset by the idea.  
"You don't have to say yes, And I can assure you I will not harm you. But I do not want you bathing in cold water, I think you've had quite enough of the stuff for tonight. You can come to my home and have a proper bath, I will make you something to eat if you like and a warm cup of tea?" I asked, Oh God why did I ask her that, I've just met her! She'll probably think I'm trying to kill her or even worse. Even though I wouldn't dream of it.

"Hm, Sounds very inviting. Chance the tea to a coffee and you're on." She answered, shaking her wet locks out of her face.  
"Alright, Shall we?" I said, offering her my hand, which she happily took. And with that, we were on our way.

I led her through the many alleyways and tube tunnels, carrying her weapons for her so she wouldn't have to take the cloak off. I wanted her to be as warm as she possibly could be, giving the condition she was in. We slid through alleyways and bustled through the tube tunnels before arriving at the Shadow Gallery's main door. I tapped in the code and waiting, a few clicks and screeches later, the door opened.

"After you." I said politely, gesturing the way in.  
"Thank you." Was her reply, before she walked in through the tunnel, waiting for me.  
Another few twist and turns later, and unlocking a couple more doors, we arrived.

"Woah." Was her first words, I couldn't help but smile, I had never shown the Gallery to anyone before. I knew I could trust Isabelle, even if she dared to tell anyone about the where-about's of my home, I would kill her. No, How could I think such disgusting thoughts! She would never betray me, I may of only known her for about 3 hours but she gives me a very good feeling.

"V, This is beautiful." I watched as her mouth gawped open and shut, like a fish. Wanting to say more about my home, but not being able to find the right words.  
"Thank you, I call it the Shadow Gallery. I'm afraid I don't have any women's clothes for you to get changed in to, will one of my shirts be alright?" I asked.  
"It'll be huge on me, I'm tiny compared to you! But I don't mind." She replied, going to the coat rack and hanging up my cloak before taking her boots of and putting them by the door, next to another pair of mine.

"Now, let's run you a bath, shall we?" I said, leading the way, motioning for her to follow. Which she did. I stepped into the bathroom, and began to fill the bath. Isabelle waiting outside, well I thought she was. I stepped out of the bathroom to speak to her and she was no where in sight, Please don't say she's ran out on me already.

"Isabelle?" I called out. Looking around trying to find her.  
"I'm next to the piano." She shouted back. I walked to find her exactly where she said she was. She was gliding her finger along the polished wood of the piano, admiring it.  
"Can you play?" I asked, handing her a large, fluffy towel.  
"Yes. I can do quite a lot of things, more of the art talents, but I'd say I'm quite good at them." She said, taking the towel.  
"Such as?" I asked. Leaning against the Wurlitzer, looking at her.  
"I can draw and paint. I can play piano, not any other instruments, but I'm good at piano. I sing too, not that anyone ever hears me, I prefer it that way. And, as you already know, I can dance." She held the towel in her hands, delicately, as if it was a new born puppy or a expensive piece of art work.  
"My, You are wonderful. Now, let's get you into the bath." I said, leaning over for her to take my arm. She wrapped a slender hand around it, gripping tightly.

I didn't mind.

"I will leave you to get undressed, once you have please hand me your wet clothes through the door and I will wash and dry them for you, do they need any special care? And I would check the temperature of the bath if I was you." I said as I stood outside of the bathroom door, waiting for her wet clothes.  
"No they'll be alright, just don't put the bow tie in the wash, I'll hand wash it myself, I don't want to be too much of a burden." Her hand peeked through the door, carrying her wet clothes. I swallowed hard at the sight of her underwear. Pull yourself together man! They won't bite. I took the clothes from her hand and it slipped back into the bathroom.

I began walking away, when I heard her voice call my name.  
"Yes?" I replied, only a few steps away from the door.  
"Thank you." She said, shutting the door behind her. That was the last I saw of her or heard of her for the next forty minutes.

Women and their baths, Huh?


	3. Chapter 3

Isabelle's P.O.V:

Any other person would of found it worrying or creepy, but I didn't. I mean, this man had just came up to me out of no-where and told me he had watched as I took care of three Fingermen, he didn't look bothered in the slightest. And, to add insult to injury the fact he wouldn't tell me his name, only that he was 'V'. What does that even mean? Hell if I don't know, how are you supposed to know? Whatever.

Silence.

That's all there was, silence. We didn't talk after we both had sat down, but somehow, it wasn't an awkward silence. It was a nice kind of silence. But someone had to say something, soon.

"So, Dear Isabelle. Tell me, why are you out so late? Especially in these bitter months, and being dressed like you are. Are you not cold?" He asked, Oh thank god.  
"Killing Fingermen, saving the innocent. The usual thing I come out to do. No i'm not cold, I never really feel the cold on my legs, they could be turning purple and blue and I wouldn't notice. But yes, my arms are getting quite chilly and the same can be said for my nose and ears. I'd ask you the same question but you look very toasty.' I replied.

In all fairness, I could see where he was coming from. My choice attire for the night, and every night I save people from the clutches of Fingermen, was very revealing. I was wearing a sleeveless, black, button up shirt. Complimented with a red bow-tie. Along with a pair of red, high waist shorts, which my shirt was happily tucked in to. And a pair of black ankle boots on my feet. Yes come to think of it, I was quite cold.

I didn't look at V, I heard him shuffling and moving around, he knelt down behind me and wrapped his cloak around me. I wasn't going to protest, it was like a huge blanket. I wrapped it tighter around myself and cocooned into it.  
"Thank you." I said to him, as he took his seat next to me again.

"No it is I, who should be thanking you. You see, Isabelle, I also fear for the safety of these lovely civilians, and want to protect them also. I walk these streets fighting off those idiotic Fingermen, Killing them if I have to." He said, staring back up at the sky.

"Well, guess we have one thing in common. Two actually, looks like we both enjoy the color black." I replied to him. Also staring up at the sky. He didn't say anything, I sighed softly and put my other leg over the edge of the roof, dangling them both, swinging them in a care-free motion.

V tilted his head, watching me as I watched my feet. Smiling slightly, Me. Not him. That stupid mask was always smiling.

I felt him sigh as it began to rain, For it being London, we hadn't saw rain in a couple of months. I loved the rain, I'm not sure why. I just do, clearly V doesn't. I was very pleased when the light rain transformed into a beautiful down pour. The rain came down heavily, bouncing off my skin and slipping down my skin, drenching my hair with-in seconds.

I loved the rain.

I handed V his cloak back, which he rejected. God, this man!  
"No seriously, take it." I said, Not taking 'No' for an answer.  
"You'll catch a cold, you need it more than I do, Isabelle." Came his reply.  
"I won't, I never do. Please just take it, V." I said back to him, he finally took it this time. Isabelle 1 - 0 V.

I stood up, V watched as I did, that ever grinning mask tilted up in my direction. I took of my shoes, letting my bare feet walk on the cold, wet stone. I held my arms out into the sky and smiled, still feeling V's eyes burn on my skin. I wasn't looking at him, I was staring into the night. I backed further away from V until I was in the middle of the roof, and began dancing.

I haven't danced in the rain for so long, Oh how I've missed it. I laughed, smiled, and giggled as I twirled around the drops coming from the clouds, dancing as if I was a waterfall.

V's P.O.V:

I watched as Isabelle stood up, preparing to stand up with her and walk her home, It was raining quite heavily and I assumed she would of wanted to return home to dry off and get warm, but she gave me my cloak back, I didn't really understand why, Nor did I understand why she took her shoes of and walked away from me. Safe to say, I don't understand Isabelle. But all became clear once I had fully turned around, putting my cloak back on and sitting with my legs crossed, watching her.

She looked beautiful. Am I allowed to say that? A man like me, thinking someone such as Isabelle as beautiful? I don't care. She looked wonderful. She stared up at the sky, slowly raising her arms out and smiled. Her palms open, catching drops of the cool water and letting them glide all over her body. The image of her reminded me of something, yes, myself.

She's dancing. Oh, She's dancing. Very good dancing, I should add. Leaping through the air and spinning through the night. Water flowing off her body as she twirled and span, I can't really say what sort of dancing she was doing. Ballet with a twist, I'd call it. Whatever it was, it was beautiful. And she looking incredible.

"Isabelle, how can you dance with no music?" I asked, not breaking my stare from her.  
"I have music, It's in my head. And i'm listening to it right now, can't you hear it?" She answered, continuing to dance.  
"Sadly, My dear, I cannot." I said in reply to her question regarding the 'music'.  
"You're not listening close enough." She bluntly said, not stopping her dance. It was quite enchanting really, watching her. It made you want to stand up and walk towards her, and dance with her. The two of you becoming one and moving gracefully into the morning sun, I've never danced before, but if I danced with her, I don't think i'd need to know how to dance.

The rain came to a slow halt, the down pour only lasting about 15 minutes. If rain was what it took to get Isabelle to dance, I would have it rain all the time, as when the rain stopped, so did the dancing. She was soaking, but she really didn't seem to care.

"Oh wow, I haven't danced for such a long time. I never realized how much I missed it!" She said, wiping her forehead with her arm.  
"I can't see why you ever stopped, Can one desire too much of a good thing?*" I said and quoted to her. Handing her my cloak once again which she happily accepted.  
"Shakespeare." She said back to me with a smile.  
"Very good." I replied. Smiling beneath Fawkes' ever-lasting grin.  
"You want to see me dance again?" She asked, disappearing in to my cloak, She almost wore it better. Almost.  
"Yes." Was my simple reply.  
"Bring me the rain and I will dance as much as you like." She almost whispered through a smile, as she put on her shoes once again. I wish I could, Dear Isabelle.

"Anyways, V. It's late, I'm soaking and freezing and in desperate need of a bath. I think i'll be getting home now." She said, about to hand me my cloak back, once again.  
"No, you wear it. I will walk you home. Where do you live?" I asked.  
"A crummy little apartment, Not too far from here. Actually thinking about it, I don't think I have any hot water. So looks like a cold shower for me." I couldn't help but notice she looked sort of upset by the idea.  
"You don't have to say yes, And I can assure you I will not harm you. But I do not want you bathing in cold water, I think you've had quite enough of the stuff for tonight. You can come to my home and have a proper bath, I will make you something to eat if you like and a warm cup of tea?" I asked, Oh God why did I ask her that, I've just met her! She'll probably think I'm trying to kill her or even worse. Even though I wouldn't dream of it.

"Hm, Sounds very inviting. Chance the tea to a coffee and you're on." She answered, shaking her wet locks out of her face.  
"Alright, Shall we?" I said, offering her my hand, which she happily took. And with that, we were on our way.

I led her through the many alleyways and tube tunnels, carrying her weapons for her so she wouldn't have to take the cloak off. I wanted her to be as warm as she possibly could be, giving the condition she was in. We slid through alleyways and bustled through the tube tunnels before arriving at the Shadow Gallery's main door. I tapped in the code and waiting, a few clicks and screeches later, the door opened.

"After you." I said politely, gesturing the way in.  
"Thank you." Was her reply, before she walked in through the tunnel, waiting for me.  
Another few twist and turns later, and unlocking a couple more doors, we arrived.

"Woah." Was her first words, I couldn't help but smile, I had never shown the Gallery to anyone before. I knew I could trust Isabelle, even if she dared to tell anyone about the where-about's of my home, I would kill her. No, How could I think such disgusting thoughts! She would never betray me, I may of only known her for about 3 hours but she gives me a very good feeling.

"V, This is beautiful." I watched as her mouth gawped open and shut, like a fish. Wanting to say more about my home, but not being able to find the right words.  
"Thank you, I call it the Shadow Gallery. I'm afraid I don't have any women's clothes for you to get changed in to, will one of my shirts be alright?" I asked.  
"It'll be huge on me, I'm tiny compared to you! But I don't mind." She replied, going to the coat rack and hanging up my cloak before taking her boots of and putting them by the door, next to another pair of mine.

"Now, let's run you a bath, shall we?" I said, leading the way, motioning for her to follow. Which she did. I stepped into the bathroom, and began to fill the bath. Isabelle waiting outside, well I thought she was. I stepped out of the bathroom to speak to her and she was no where in sight, Please don't say she's ran out on me already.

"Isabelle?" I called out. Looking around trying to find her.  
"I'm next to the piano." She shouted back. I walked to find her exactly where she said she was. She was gliding her finger along the polished wood of the piano, admiring it.  
"Can you play?" I asked, handing her a large, fluffy towel.  
"Yes. I can do quite a lot of things, more of the art talents, but I'd say I'm quite good at them." She said, taking the towel.  
"Such as?" I asked. Leaning against the Wurlitzer, looking at her.  
"I can draw and paint. I can play piano, not any other instruments, but I'm good at piano. I sing too, not that anyone ever hears me, I prefer it that way. And, as you already know, I can dance." She held the towel in her hands, delicately, as if it was a new born puppy or a expensive piece of art work.  
"My, You are wonderful. Now, let's get you into the bath." I said, leaning over for her to take my arm. She wrapped a slender hand around it, gripping tightly.

I didn't mind.

"I will leave you to get undressed, once you have please hand me your wet clothes through the door and I will wash and dry them for you, do they need any special care? And I would check the temperature of the bath if I was you." I said as I stood outside of the bathroom door, waiting for her wet clothes.  
"No they'll be alright, just don't put the bow tie in the wash, I'll hand wash it myself, I don't want to be too much of a burden." Her hand peeked through the door, carrying her wet clothes. I swallowed hard at the sight of her underwear. Pull yourself together man! They won't bite. I took the clothes from her hand and it slipped back into the bathroom.

I began walking away, when I heard her voice call my name.  
"Yes?" I replied, only a few steps away from the door.  
"Thank you." She said, shutting the door behind her. That was the last I saw of her or heard of her for the next forty minutes.

Women and their baths, Huh?


	4. Chapter 4

Isabelle's P.O.V:  
I groaned as I rolled over, wishing the bed would swallow me up. I really did not want to get up. But the aroma of pancakes and something else was filling my nose. Woah wait, where am I?

I sat up and looked around the room I was in. Books. Everywhere. I wrapped the blanket around me and got up, walking around and looking at all the books, they were all stacked up, and there was hundreds. I continued peeking around the room, coming across a large wardrobe.

Hesitantly, I walked over to it, ready to open, when V burst through the door. Oh yeah, I stayed at V's. The sight of him bursting through the door when I've just woken up terrified me, so I screamed.

"V! You scared me." I said, catching my breath.  
"My apologies, I was just coming to see if you were awake. I've made you breakfast." He said, holding a spatula and wearing a silly apron.  
"Thank you. What room is this? It's strange to have a bed and a wardrobe in a library." I said, looking around.  
"Ah, This is my bedroom. I just, have no where to put all my books. It's a last resort." I nodded understandingly, taking one last look around before walking out of the room. V shutting the door behind me.

I sat down at the table, V putting a plate of pancakes and strawberries in front of me.  
"I hope you like it." He said. Leaning against the kitchen counter as I ate.  
"It's amazing! Oh my, I've never had food this good in a long time." I said whilst stuffing the food in my face.  
"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it." He said with a small chuckle. I finished the pancakes in no time, and handed him the plate, taking a napkin and wiping my mouth.

"Thank you, for letting me stay and feeding me and well everything." I said, standing up and pulling the blanket around me tightly. Not wanting to leave it's warmth.  
"It's not a problem, like I have already told you." He said, nodding his head at me.  
"Oh and V?" I was staring at him.  
"Yes?" He said, folding his arms across his chest and tilting his head.  
"If I stayed in your room.. Where did you sleep?" I asked. Biting my lip.  
"I stayed on the couch. You fell asleep on me last night and I couldn't leave you on the couch, so I picked you up and carried you to my room." I felt like a total ass.

"I'm sorry. I would of stayed on the sofa, I would of slept on the floor. I don't care where I sleep if i'm that tired." I said, feeling guilty.  
"Nonsense. I will not allow a guest to sleep in such uncomfortable places. I hope my bed was comfortable?" He asked, I don't know why but I could tell I was blushing. Please stop. I bet I look like an idiot.  
"Y-yes. Very comfy actually, I didn't want to get up." I said, running my hand through my very messy hair.

"V, May I have my clothes? I will get ready and be out of your hair in no time." I said, I'm sure I had over stayed my welcome.  
"Of course, I will get them right away." He said, Leaving me stood in the kitchen. I was bored waiting for him, just stood swaying my body side to side. Almost about to dance, until he appeared in the kitchen with my clothes neatly folded and cleaned in his hands.

"Here you go. You may get changed in the bedroom or the bathroom." I took the clothes from his hands and nodded acknowledging what he said, and walked off to his bedroom, shutting the door behind me. Normally I would have locked it, but I trusted V. Plus he had already seen me half naked so I didn't really care if he saw me or not.

I quickly got changed in to my clothes, leaving his shirt and boxers folded on the bed. I took a look at myself in the mirror, distraught with what I saw. My hair was a mess! It looked like a birds nest. I searched around for a hair brush, finally finding one in a draw next to the large mirror on the table V had, ripping it through the waves of red.

One I was ready, I sighed and left V's room, shutting the door behind me. I didn't want to leave, because I knew after I did I would probably never see V again. I took a deep breath and walked off to find him.

V's P.O.V:

I heard Isabelle's light foot steps behind me and I stood up from my seated position on the couch to face her. She looked beautiful, exactly the same as the night before, but never the less she was gorgeous.

"Ready to go?" She asked, clearly eager to leave. This hurt me, I don't know why. Maybe it's because the only person I had came in 'Friendly' contact with in the past 15 years sounded like they wanted to get as far away from me as they could.  
"Yes, just let me get my weapons and yours." I said, walking past her and to my room.

I picked up her bag of arrows, belt of knifes and that magnificent bow. Wrapping my own belt of knifes around my waist, proceeding to place a hat atop my head and whip my cloak around me.

I exited the room and stood behind Isabelle, Putting the bag of arrows on her back and handing her bow to her, and her belt of knifes. She attacked the belt around her slender waist and pushed the bow into the bag of arrows. With that, we made our exit out of the gallery and in to the tunnels.

We zig-zagged through many tunnels until coming to a stair way, which would take us up to the streets of London, I stopped.  
"I'm afraid this is as far as I can go, dressed the way I am, I do not wish to scare the people of London." I said, If only they knew what was underneath the mask, they would be terrified much more. I sighed slightly.  
"That's alright, i'll be fine anyways. Thank you, for everything." She said, coming closer to me. I froze, I didn't know what she was going to do.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when she placed her hand on my should and gave Fawkes cheek a gentle kiss, and was on her way. I shook my head and made my way back to the Shadow Gallery, I knew I would be seeing her very soon. I would make sure of it.

Isabelle's P.O.V:

I practically ran home, swerving in and out of alley-ways and soaring across roof tops, until arriving at my apartment block. I forced the door open and sprinted up the stairs, unlocking my door and shutting it behind me.

I headbutted the door, hard. Then ran off in to my room, Why am I rushing? I asked myself. A question I did not know the answer to.

I stripped off my clothes, leaving them on my bed. I would never wear them again, or wash them. I never wanted to get rid of the scent of V. I threw on some new clothes, and a different pair of shoes. Once happy with my choice of a Black jumper and denim jeans, I wrapped my belt of knifes around my belly underneath my clothing, just in case.

I ran to the door once again, putting on a pair of shoes and grabbing my keys and some money then made a swift exit out the door, tying my hair in to a high pony tail as I ran down the many stairs. I still had no idea where I was going, I just did not want to be in the house. Alone again.

I was rushing through the busy streets of London, pushing past people, not caring enough to apologize until I knocked someone's shopping out of their hands, thank God it was only one bag. I knelt down to pick it up for them.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." I said, putting the items back in to the bag, normal things, a bag of apples, some bread, some juice and a box of cigarettes. I picked up the back and gave it back to the person. Almost dropping the bag once I realized who it was I had bumped in to.

They took the bag, and stared at me long and hard, examining me. It felt disgusting being stared at like this, like you're an attraction. I watched as the woman's eyes got teary, and she stuttered out something.  
"I-Isabelle?" She asked, placing a hand on my cheek. I put my hand on hers.  
"Yes. It's me, Mother." I replied.

It's strange, in 4 years how little can change, apart from the fact my Mother has started smoking.


	5. Chapter 5

Isabelle's P.O.V:

I didn't know what to do. No one had spoke for about 2 minutes and I could feel her eyes crawling under my skin and into my body and I didn't like it. Not at all. I'd say something, but what is there to say? How about 'Hi I haven't saw you in 4 year, I now stay out past curfew, brutally murder Fingermen and I've just stayed at some strangers house who wears a weird mask! How are you?' No of course not.

"You look.. very different." She said, looking me up and down. Twice. As if I was a freak attraction at the Circus. Pfft!  
"Yeah a shit load can change in 4 year. Did you really expect me to stay a little blonde angel all my life?" I asked sarcastically.  
"N-no.." She stuttered out. Looking away from me.  
I sighed and rubbed my forehead with my hand.  
"I didn't mean to be rude. It's just, strange seeing you after.." I trailed off. Not wanting to finish my sentence as she knew what I was going to say.  
"Yeah." She mumbled out.

"Do you want to come home? I mean your old home, well it's still your home but-" I cut her off.  
"Yes. If you don't mind?" I said smiling, trying to reassure her. And get her to stop blubbering on.  
"Of course not! And there's someone I want you to meet.." She trailed off, giving a sly smile to me. I already knew who she meant.

I was finally going to meet my little sister.

Should I be nervous, or excited? There was a mix of the two. I didn't know what to feel.  
With each step I could feel my nerves growing inside of me, reading to explode and flow out of me like water. How can I be so nervous of meeting a 4 year old, yet I can stay at some strangers house after knowing them for about an hour and have no worries at all? I really do confuse myself.

"Well here we are!" My Mum chirped awfully loud, snapping me out of my thoughts. I watched as she unlocked the door, and stepped inside. I anxiously followed, my feet gently touching the floor as if there was a sleeping baby or animal and I didn't want to disturb them.

"Martin! I'm home! AND LOOK WHO I RAN IN TO!" She screamed to my Father. Was there any need to make my arrival such a big deal? Jheeze announce it to the whole street while you're here, Mother dearest! I sighed, growling almost and continued to follow her, cautiously stepping in to the kitchen where my Mother was beginning to pack away the few pieces of shopping she had.

"Hiya, Love. And what do you mean? Who did yo-" He stopped mid-sentence. I felt his stare burning through me. I felt disgusting. Like I was an unwanted intruder in their perfect little home.  
"You know, You once told me. That it is awfully rude to stare." I said, my eyes darting from the floor to him. Piercing in to his own murky green ones.  
"I-Isabelle? It really is you?" He asked.  
"Yes." I released a deep breathe, and sharply inhaled another one.

"I-I, Where, What, Uh." My Dad froze. Not knowing what to say.  
"Before you ask any questions, I'm afraid I cannot answer them. Do not ask me where I live, What I've been doing or none of that crap. I came here for one thing only, and that's to meet Sinead. I think I have a right to see my younger Sister." I said sharply.  
"You should of thought of that before you just disappeared!" He shouted at me.  
"Well I didn't see any police searches or any search parties coming after me! Considering I wasn't even that well hid!" I shouted back. Anger beginning to well up inside of me.

He didn't have a reply. Just as I thought. All the memories of coping on my own at 14-years-old came flooding back to me. Being in their presence was making me feel sick.

"Can I see her and go?" I asked. My Mother nodded quickly and rushed off to find Sinead.  
"So you're just going to leave like that, again?" My Dad asked. I nodded.  
"I have no reason to stay." I said with a cold tone to my voice. My words cut him like a knife. If he preferred, I could cut him with an actual knife.

"Sinead, I want you to meet someone." My Mother said, her footsteps growing louder as she came in to the kitchen.  
"Ok Mumma." She said. She had an adorable little voice. It sounded sweet and innocent.  
I turned to face the two of them. My jaw nearly dropped at the sight of her.

She was tiny. She had big blue eyes, and curly blonde hair which was just passed her shoulders. And very pink cheeks. She was gorgeous. Just like how I looked at her age.

"Sinead, this is your big sister. Isabelle." Immediately she extender her arms out to me. I picked her up without question. Holding her small frame in my arms, cradling her close to me.  
"Hi Isabelle!" She beamed at me. Giving me a kiss on the cheek before I set her down.  
"H-hi." I stuttered out.

I had to leave. I couldn't have her asking me questions, I didn't have the hear to answer them. That and I couldn't swallow the lump in my throat and hold back the tears which were burning in my eyes.

"I-I have to go." I said. Covering my mouth with my hand.  
"I'm sorry." I whispered to Sinead before making a dash for the door, slamming it shut after I made my exit.  
I began running. Knowing where I was going, hoping I would remember the way. Tears flowing out of my eyes and flying off my face as I sprinted through the streets until reaching the empty tube tunnels.

'Please be home' I thought over and over again in my head, trying to push the other thoughts out of my mind. Knowing as soon as I saw him, they would all come flooding out to him. My thoughts along with my tears.

I finally found it. I stood in front of the well hidden door and started pounding my fists against it, the wood cracking and embedding itself into my knuckles and trails of blood flowing from them. I began screaming for him, wanting him to hurry to the door.

My fist was about to connect with the hard wood, but was met with soft flesh and leather instead.  
"ISABELLE!" He exclaimed. His head bobbing up and down, looking at my puffy eyes and soaked face. He grabbed me and pulled me in. Shutting the door behind him, well. More like slamming the door.

He dragged me through the many more corridors until we reached the main part of the gallery.  
"What is the meaning of this!" He shouted, his hands placed firmly on my shoulders.  
"I saw her. My Mother. I ran into her. She took me to her home and I saw her. Sinead. My sister." I managed to whisper out between shaky breaths, before completely breaking down on to the floor in a mess.

"Oh my, Isabelle." V knelt down on the floor and took me in to his arms, holding me tightly and allowing me to be weak for once and cry. Cry like I hadn't done in 4 years. I felt safe, being in his strong grip. Having his leather covered hands stroking my forehead soothingly and whispering in to my ear, trying to calm me down. I yawned in between sobs, and suddenly everything went dark.

I rolled over and rubbed my eyes, which were stinging like crazy. I stretched my arms and opened my eyes. Looking around, I was on V's sofa.  
I sat up and removed the blanket from my body and stood up, stretching again.

I walked around, trying to find V. Remembering how I got here. I began to tear up again but quickly wiped them away. I've cried enough for today, no use being upset over something you can't change. I sighed and walked in to the kitchen where V was stood cooking something, I had no idea what it was but it smelled amazing.

He turned around, wearing one of those ridiculous aprons and holding that spatula in his hand, just as he was this morning.  
"Ah, Hello Isabelle!" He said, sounding happier than ever. Who sprinkled his cornflakes with fucking happy dust?  
"When did I end up on your sofa? And why does my head feel like there's someone smashing into it with a hammer. And my hands are bandaged? God what happened?" I asked. Putting my head in my hands.

"You fell asleep sometime on the floor, so I carried you to the sofa and let you sleep. Your head hurts from all the crying probably, and I bandaged your hands when you were sleeping because you punched my door so hard you cut your knuckles, I have some medication for your head." He said, putting a plate in front of me and the dishes in the sink, then walking off to get some medicine.

I began eating the omelette in front of me, It tasted amazing. V appeared a few moments later with a bottle of pills and handed me them.  
"I'd take just 1 if I was you, they're quite strong." I read the label on the bottle and burst in to fits of laughter.  
"V, I have these at home and they're nothing. I have to take 3 for them to work. I can handle so called 'strong' medication." I said, using my fingers when saying the word 'strong'.

I popped the pills into my mouth, took a drink and swallowed. They slipped down my throat, leaving a horrible taste. I took another drink and finished my food.

"Would you like to talk?" He asked, sitting down opposite me. I sighed and pulled my hair out of it's pony tail, quickly re-tying it at the back of my head.  
"We don't have to talk about what happened if you don't want to. It's getting late and I could walk you home if you wanted, I don't really mind going out when it's dark, as you've probably noticed." I smiled and waved my hand.

"No no, that's alright. I'm sorry for coming here, I just didn't know where else to go. I don't really have anywhere else to go. I'm sorry about practically breaking down, and breaking your door." I took a deep breath. Preparing myself to tell V what happened.

"After I left here, I went home and got changed and went out. I was so busy focusing on where I was going I wasn't paying attention to people in front of me and I smashed in to my Mother. We chatted until she asked if I would like to go home with her, I happily accepted. Just for the sake of seeing Sinead. When I got there me and my Father had an argument and then I saw her. She's gorgeous, V. The double of me when I was her age. She has huge blue eyes and a gorgeous little smile. I gave her a big hug and she gave me a little kiss on the cheek, right here." I stopped talking to point to my cheek where she kissed me. Gently rubbing it. V nodded and I carried on.

"I put her down and I couldn't stay there. I couldn't have her ask why I was never around, why I left. I couldn't have my parents ask where I had been, what I was doing. I just couldn't. I knew I would explode. I can't ever go back V. I can't put Sinead through any of that. I can't be around her V. I-I.." I stuttered off. A lump forming in my throat again.

"Alright we don't have to talk about this anymore. You really need to talk to your parents, alone. So you can let out what you've felt." He said, reaching across the table and taking my hand in his. It calmed me down slightly.

"Thank you for letting me in, V." I lifted his hand to my face and gently kissed it. I don't know what it was about him, but he made me feel.. Calm. He made me feel safe and welcome. He was like a Father figure. A real caring figure I had never really had in my life.

And I really should get out while I still could. Push him away, so I don't get hurt. That is I SHOULD, But I'm not going to.


	6. Chapter 6

V's P.O.V:

I listened to her whilst she spoke, Held her whilst she sobbed and Opened my door when she needed it most. And I always would.

I understand that I haven't know this delightful young woman long, but she was already having a big impact on me. How could I push away someone who was so much like myself? I just couldn't.

For the first time since making my decision and going through with my revenge, my vendetta, my freedom, I had never been in contact with another human. Not friendly contact anyways. Actually, I don't know if I ever have.

Maybe I had an abusive and unhappy childhood? Which led me to casting myself away from everyone who tried to come close? Maybe I've always been this way. But most likely, I would of had a happy childhood, and a happy life. They did this to me, they created me.

As soon as I first laid eyes on Isabelle, I knew she would be trouble. I knew running off in to the night would be the birth of more than just helping each other out, we wouldn't just be ally's who would meet up in the dead of night and dispatch of Fingermen. I knew what I was letting myself in for, and I'm happy to go ahead with it.

Like I said, I know I haven't known her long. But she's worming her way in. I feel protective over this girl, even though she hasn't told me in much detail about the rest of her childhood. I just know that I have to look out for her. And that I will, until the day I die. That wasn't a promise, promises were too easy to break. I had swore my life on keeping her safe and protected.

I understand she's perfectly capable of keeping herself safe, She's a good fighter. What am I saying? She's bloody incredible! Strongest girl I've saw for her age. The way her eyes can pierce in to your soul, her fiery curls, and how she can change that smile from wicked to charming in a matter of seconds fascinates me.

I had told her that I would be going out for a while, leaving her to roam the gallery as she wished. I trusted her, and considering she had the same motives as I, she wouldn't show anyone where I lived or tell anyone.

I returned to the gallery not long after leaving, taking care of a few things I needed to get done. I shut the door behind me and sighed, leaning against it.

I took off my hat and cloak placing them on the hangers near the door. I looked down at the floor to find Isabelle's shoes, they were so small for her age. Coming to think of it, she did actually have tiny feet. They were strangely adorable.

Rubbing my shoulder slightly, I thought of calling out her name, to see if she was still awake or ask what she had been up to, when I heard her shout for me first.

I walked around the corner and followed the sound of her voice, finding her sat on the kitchen floor holding a jar of jam.

"Yes?" I said.  
"Open. This. Please." She held the jar out to me, a stern look on her face. I looked at her, then the jam. Taking it and squeezing the lid, spinning it off and handing her the jar back.

I wish I could describe the look on her face, All I can think of is pure delight.

She grabbed a spoon from out of her pocket and started to eat the jam, straight out of the jar. Normally you'd place it on toast or in cakes. But then again, Isabelle was not normal.

"May I ask how long you have been trying to open the jar, Isabelle?" I said, leaning against the counter next to her and bowed my head to watch her as she slowly emptied the contents of the Raspberry Jam jar. Well, guess I'll have to make more jam.

"Depends. How long have you been gone for?" She said, not taking her eyes off the little glass jar filled with what she described as 'heaven' in between spoonfuls.  
"About an hour." I replied, crossing my arms across my chest.  
"58 minutes. Precisely." She said, standing up and putting the lid back on the jar and placing the remains in to the fridge and washing the spoon.

I couldn't help myself, I laughed at her.

"V it's not funny I got so stressed out, I couldn't open it! I understand I'm strong but I was beat by a jar of bloody jam! I broke down after about 30 minutes and sat on the floor shouting at the jam and calling it names. It didn't work so, I sang to the jam and still nothing! So I sat and waited for you to get back. V I swear if you had came a second later I was about to smash the jar and eat it like that." She said, the corners of her lips creeping up to smile and joined me with laughter.

"Well, Dear Isabelle. It depends what song you sang to the jam." I said, this made her laugh harder. Her laugh was beautiful. It was real, genuine. You could hear it, It wasn't some fake laugh some women put on around their boyfriends or husbands to give their ego a boost. This was coming from the pit of her stomach.

She calmed down after a few minutes, wiping the tears away from her eyes and her face returning to normal color and replied to what I said.  
"I sang Baby got back." She said, starting to laugh again. I couldn't help but join her. I'm ashamed to say I knew what that song was, but who doesn't?  
"Maybe that's why the jar didn't open!" I said once I had calmed down. She nudged me with her shoulder, laughing and walking around the kitchen.

"That jam is real good, where did you get it from? I want to buy some." She asked me.  
"Ah that will be challenging, as I make it myself." I said, smiling to her, before I realized she can't see my smile. Only Fawkes' ever lasting grin.

"I'm taking this then. Don't even try to get it off me. And expect me returning all the time now." She said, smiling and giving me a wink, bending down as she grabbed the jam back out the fridge.  
"What's the fascination with jam?" I asked, laughing as she protectively hugged the jam close to her chest.

She stood for a moment, craddling the jam in her arms like she would with a child, laughing at me as she put the jam on the table.  
"I'm not sure, I just really love jam. It's like, you know how everyone has that one comfort food? My mum's was cheesecake, she would go crazy for the stuff. My dad's was bread buns. And mine's jam. I'm like a pregnant woman with cravings, I'll wake up at stupid hours of the night and go to the fridge and eat jam. I love jam." She said, staring at the jar of jam.

I laughed and shook my head, passing her a spoon again which she happily took and began devouring the jam again.  
"So you're using me for my jam?" I said, grinning beneath the mask.  
"Pretty much." She said, giggling and winking at me again.

Her wink made me feel so strange, it made me feel mischievous and I had no idea why.

I have to admit, her obsession with jam was incredibly strange and it made me look forward to finding out more little things about her. Such as her favorite songs, films, foods; things she liked and disliked in general. And I would look forward to telling her mine.

"Isabelle, will you be uhm.." I trailed off, nervous at what I was about to ask her, she froze at the sound of my voice, spoon hovering before her mouth, she quickly put it in her mouth and ate the contents.

Why am I so different around her? A different side of me is being shown the more time I spend in her presence.

"Spit it out, V." She said, quite seriously.  
"Will you be, on the streets tonight?" I asked, my hands fiddling with each other, my thumbs twiddling and fighting her as I waited for her answer.

She paused. Deep in thought, making her decision.

"Yes V, I will be. What time is it?" She asked, putting the lid back on her jam.  
"I believe it is half 8 in the evening. Why?"  
"I'll leave here soon, get changed and be on my way out. I'll be on the streets at around 10pm. Then probably take to the roofs just before 11. I'll look for you?" She said, getting ready to leave.

"I will make sure I am out at 11, I'll look for you also, although I won't really have to look far." I said, walking with her to the door as she put her shoes on.

"Shall I walk you home?" I asked, ready to put on my hat and cloak again.  
"No I'll be alright, I still have my knifes. And I'll be getting something to eat and changing my clothes." I cocked my head and she sighed, hesitantly lifting up her jumper to reveal her very slim waist and her knifes.

I nodded, and the image of her stomach was playing in my mind.

"Until 11 pm, V. Goodbye. Also, if you're late I will be very unhappy and possibly smack you across the head." She said with a smile. I nodded.  
"I won't be late." I said, she opened the door to the gallery and made her way out, looking over her shoulder and smiling before the door shut.

I let out a deep breath, a sigh almost.

Her waist was scarred, it was covered in scars. Stab wounds, bruises, burns. It looked horrible, I couldn't imagine what the rest of her body looked like behind the tattoo's. Maybe that's why she had them? I made a mental note to ask her about them once she was ready.

Come to think of it, when she was here yesterday her wrists had cuts too, and plenty of purple scars which were easily noticed. Why didn't I see this sooner? She had clearly been self harming. There was something else beneath that smile that she wasn't telling me.

But who am I to say anything about keeping things hidden? I'm hiding behind layers of clothing and a mask. I took off my mask, gloves and wig and took them to my room.

A quick snack and a change of clothes before going out again would do me good, give me time to think.

Although, there was nothing really to think about. I was going to not just protect this woman, I was going to care for her. Whether she liked it or not.

Whether I liked it, or not.


	7. Chapter 7

Isabelle's P.O.V:

Jam tucked safely under my arm, my hands in my pockets; I strolled home. Watching as people rushed around the streets, shop owners getting ready to close up for the night and return safely and unharmed to their families. And then there was me, walking about as if I owned the place.

My whole body and image screamed 'I stand out, take me away!' but no one ever did.

I snorted, thinking to myself. 'Probably because all the men who are out, are busy raping someone or getting out of their minds with the help of alcohol. Disgusting pigs'.

My mind went back to a memory I had, as my boring walk seemed to disappear in to a wonderful memory.

_"Oh come on! It'll be fun, Issy." Clara said as she grabbed my hands and hauled me in to the bedroom, obviously taking my 1000 'No's' and my 1 'Maybe' as a 'Yes'. I groaned as she pushed me on the bed while she raked through her wardrobe._

"I really don't see why you want me to go out." I sighed, whilst she pulled out a tight fitting red dress and a pair of large, black and very high wedges. If she thinks I'm going to be able to walk in them she's out of her mind.

"Because, it's your 17th birthday and I'm not taking no for an answer! I spent a very long time trying to get those fake I.D's and we're going out whether you like it or not. And with that, she shut the bathroom door behind me and demanded I got ready at once. I could kill this girl!

I quickly brushed my hair and picked up her hair curlers, wrapping my long blonde locks around them until they were wavy. I peeled off my t-shirt and sweatpants and put on the dress.

Damn, I must admit. My body did look incredible in it.

I slipped on the shoes, and applied some make-up. Blush, mascara and colored my eyebrows in. I lightly added some dark pink lip stick and walked out of the bathroom.

Her face dropped at the sight of me, she had got changed herself and was looking as beautiful as ever.

"My girl looks stunning!" She squealed, wrapping her arms around me and once she let go, I took my arm in hers.  
"Right, where we going then?" I asked, as we made our way out of her house.  
"First stop, a shop. We need booze and cigarettes!" She shouted, fist pumping as we went along. I laughed and went along with her excitement, joining in.

We were on our way to a basement party. Where no cameras could spy on us, and no Fingermen could get to us. We would be fine, and if we weren't I could easily take care of them.

It was 10:00pm exactly, we had just arrived at the house from the back, out of sight.

As soon as we arrived, everyone was handing me gifts, cards, money and giving me a hug and a kiss. Saying 'Happy Birthday' to me, By the end of the night I was sick of hearing it.

We danced, sang, laughed and generally partied. Hard. It was 5 am and everyone was still here, people had resulted so sleeping in couples. No-one was leaving here until it was safe to go out. I don't blame them, some people are way too drunk to stand.

I didn't plan on sleeping, it would only be two hours until curfew was up so what's the point? I'd stay away and wait until the streets were busy with people leaving for work and then I'd go home. No time for sleep. And in all honesty, I didn't want to.

Me and Clara sat on a sofa, cuddled together as she stroked my hair. This made people shoot strange looks at us. She was the closest thing I had to a sister, and my all time best friend.

And I loved her more than anything in the world.

She kissed my head, and that was the last memory I had of the night, as everything else went dark as I fell in to a blissful slumber. 

I sighed, pushing open the door to my crappy little apartment. I wiped my eyes quickly, pressing the sleeves of my jumper to them, drying them up. When did I start crying?

I walked in to my room and took of my clothes, laying them in a hamper to be washed. Placing the jam on my bed as well. Quickly checking the time, I still had quite a while before I saw V again. What to do now? Hmm.

I sat, deep in thought for a while before getting up and putting on a pair of sweat pants and a old, and very big, t-shirt and toddled in to the kitchen. Bringing the jam with me.

Stretching my arms high above my head and cracking a few bones, I popped two slices of bread in to the toaster and waited, grabbing a knife and the butter before the toaster bounced out of the toaster and on to the kitchen table.

"Any need to be so dramatic?" I mumbled to myself. Spreading a light amount of butter on the toast then smothered with the delicious jam I stole from V.

I took my time eating the toast, wanting to savor every bite. This jam was just so damn good. One slice down, one to go! I chomped away at the little piece of heaven on earth and wiped down the kitchen counter and unplugged the toaster.

I'm not sure why, but I leave everything plugged in accept my toaster. You know because toasters can obviously toast the air and blow up by themselves. As if!

My phone buzzed a couple of times, informing me that I had a text. I waltzed over to where my phone was on my night stand and picked it up, checking.

"Hey, is this Isabelle still?" It was a message of a unrecognized number. I rolled my eyes and plugged my phone in to my speakers, blasting what ever song came on. I would deal with who ever they were later.

Apart from the landlord, who lived on the first floor, there was just me, a man who was in his 20's, and a deaf woman living here. The man was always at work, the woman can't hear the music obviously and the landlord said he didn't mind because I payed my rent on time and I think he said my music was 'bouncing' whatever that meant.

I lay on my bed, singing along to the song which filled the room and flung my arm under my bed and pulled out a large box, hesitating before I pulled off the lid.

"It's been a year. You miss her, just take a look you wuss!" I insinuated to myself. I peeled the white lid off the box, which had a bow tie glued to the front of it and a ring with a mustache on as well.

I pulled out a photo album and set it to one side, then took out a couple of sheets of paper and placed them next to the photo album which was named 'Issy and Clara'. There were a few other things in the box. A few pieces of jewelry in there which were Clara's. And bow tie's - mine.

She loved bracelets and rings, I loved bow ties and braces.

I flicked through the photo album, staring at each photo. The one of us two on my birthday cuddled up on the shabby sofa, asleep. A one of us two at the fair, pulling silly faces at the camera. My eyes started welling up as I relived each memory the photo's held.

Now, the pieces of paper.

They were letters we sent to each other when she moved away to Ireland for a few months when she was 16, I was 15. And the last one she ever sent me. When she came back to London but moved up to Birmingham, just 3 month after my birthday.

I braced myself, and read it out loud so I wouldn't cry. That didn't work. I took one look and burst out crying.

_Dear Issy,  
I miss you. So much, and please do not write back to this letter as I won't receive it. Don't worry, I'll explain but save that until later! Hehe. Anyways, I love you. So fucking much. You're the best girl to walk in to my life ever since my parents divorce, they love you too. But you already knew that._

We consider you one of the family, we took you under our wing and you basically lived with us for most of your life. I couldn't be more grateful for that. You were the sister I never wanted! I'm kidding, I've always wanted a sister and you know that.

Anyways, getting to the point. I never admitted this to you but you probably already knew. Probably knew before I did! I'm a lesbian, and I did have a huge crush on you. I can't deny that, but It would be wrong as I saw you as a sister. Whilst I was in Ireland I met someone!

She is gorgeous, she came back to Birmingham with me. Her name is Laura and she has short brown hair, piercing blue eyes like yours. They're what caught my attention, that and her outta-this-world ass. But, they took her. The bastards got her whilst she was at university.

It won't be long until they're here for me. I know I won't survive where ever they put me. And I've accepted that I'll most likely die, but I don't give a fuck. Since I was 15 I've lived the best part of my life. It won't get any better than what it has been and I have you to thank for that.

Oh Gosh, I'm crying whilst I write this so sorry if some of the ink is smudged. I just want you to know that you should never stop fighting. You always had strength, spirit and motivation that I didn't. Never compromise, alright?

Stand out from the crowd and don't let the cunts get you either. You're a strong fighter, I've noticed that from watching you beat that pervert to a pulp in the alley-way, Remember that? He grabbed my ass and you flipped the fuck out! I'll never forget you running up and wrapping your legs around his neck and dragging him to the floor. I was terrified but adrenaline was flying everywhere.

Listen very carefully, I want you to return to my old house, and tell who ever lives there that you need to collect something. Go in to my mothers room and go under the bed, there will be a suitcase. Open it and take the bow and the bag of arrows. I know you can shoot, use them.

I'll finish up now, I'm crying too hard. I'll miss you, and If I see you up there a couple of days after I'm gone I'm going to slap you for getting yourself killed, then squeeze you until you turn blue!

Thank you for making my life amazing, I love you.  
-Clara xo 

I folded the letter up, and placed it in the box as well as everything else and gently set it under my bed. I tried to stand but I couldn't.

I fell to the floor in a heap and began sobbing. Like I had never done before. I started screaming and punching everything, the walls; they cracked. My door; it splintered. My hands were crimson in a matter of seconds.

"I won't let those bastards get me. I'll get them. You hear me, Clara? I will NEVER compromise." I stood up and ripped my clothes off my back, getting changed to go meet V.

I put a white shirt on, and added a black bow-tie with red polka dots on. I tucked the shirt in to a skirt, making it look like I was wearing a dress, and added some tights. I slipped on a pair of black brogues for footwear and wrapped my knifes around me.

Two last things to do, and then I'm coming for you; London.

Quickly wrapping a leather jacket around me I did a swift tidy up, then waited for the clock to change. Unplugging my phone from the speakers, I hid it under my pillow and checked the time.

10:30 pm.

Slinging my butterflies of death in their home on to my back, I shoved the bow in there with them. Every butterfly needs a queen after all.

I burst through my door, grabbing my key and shoving it in to my bra I was on my way. In a swift motion I was up on the roof tops, watching, waiting, ready.

V's P.O.V:

I saw her storming towards me from the roof I was sat on. She looked furious; should I ask? I did anyways.

"Something troubling you?" I said as she dragged me up, with no struggle at all. I know she's strong but I'm a tall man who is well built if I must say so myself.  
"No talking, just killing. Got a years worth of anger I need to get out." She jumped down from the roof, grabbing the railing of a fire escape and swinging down, landing gently on the floor.

I followed after her and we stalked the streets, waiting. She stopped and held her arm out to me. Signalling for me to get behind her. Since when did I take orders from a 18-year-old girl! Apparently now.

She muttered under her breath to me.  
"Young couple, lesbians, no older than 16. Fingermen trying to rape." I nodded.  
"I'm going around first, if I need help I'll shout for you, if I don't, join in anyways." She said, winking at me and turning the corner.

"Oh look, another little beauty! We're gonna have some fun tonight lads!" He said, one of the men had a girl pushed against the wall, the other was being restrained by a scrawny looking man. Well, more like rat.

"Come on then, just try to fucking touch me." Isabelle spat at the man, winking at the girl he had pinned up against a wall. Maybe she has a twitch in her eye, she winks an awful lot.

I watched as the man shrugged, letting go of the young girl and storming towards Isabelle. She didn't hesitate, She charged towards the man and leaped on to him, wrapping her legs around his neck and squeezing tightly, she ripped a knife out of her belt and forced it into his head.

Whilst jumping down from the body she pulled out an arrow and shot the man in the neck who was holding the other girl. Once the two men were dead, I watched as the girls ran in to each others arms, crying and holding each other, before kissing, over and over again.

"V, there's more. I can hear them. Get the girls out of here!" She shouted as the girls walked around the corner.  
"Go with him, he'll walk you home safely. Do not come out after curfew ever again, we won't be here to save you all the time. Got it?" She said sharply, the girls nodded and I walked with them to wherever they needed to be.

I was nervous about leaving Isabelle on her own, how many would there be? 2 more? 20 more? I wanted to hurry and get back there, like I said. Swore my life to protect her.

"S-Sir?" One of the girls stuttered out, her hand clamped tightly in her lovers.  
"Call me V. And yes?" I replied.  
"Thank you." She said, crying again. Her girlfriend comforted her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear and cuddling her.  
"Don't thank me, should be thanking Isabelle." I said, smiling underneath my mask.

Isabelle, brilliant but beautiful. Creative, yet cunning. Wonderful and wicked.

"Will she be okay?" The girl asked.  
"I can only hope, but I know she will be. And If she isn't, I'll be back in time to stop it." I replied, a firm hold on my knifes.  
"You can go now, V. We'll be okay." She said, managing a watery smile.

I bowed to them, and was on my way. Nearly running to get back to Isabelle. That changed when I heard a female scream, I knew it was Isabelle. I began sprinting to where I left her.

Please, let her be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

V's P.O.V:

The screaming stopped. My instant thought was she's dead. No, she can't be. Isabelle is too smart to let that happen, she must of got away. I couldn't stop running, Not until I know she's alright. My hat even fell off a few times on the way. Stupid bloody thing!

I rushed around the corner, nearly falling over as I reached the alleyway where Isabelle and I had been moments ago.

I really should not of left her alone.

Stunned. I was bloody stunned. I had no words to describe how I felt. My mouth was wide open and I had a troubled time trying to shut it.

Isabelle was knelt on the floor, panting. Her arms raised out to the side, two knifed tight in her grip. She had a manic smile on her face and fire in her eyes, a pure lust for blood and the screams of human pain. Her hair wasn't the only thing which was red anymore.

She had splatters of blood across her face, and some dripping from her mouth. The knifes were also stained and the blood smothering over her petite, delicate hands.

I use the word 'delicate' very, _very_ lightly.

I didn't know what to do. I was actually afraid to speak to her. There was about 6 dead bodies laying around her, soaked in their own blood; their faces still in shock and eyes burned with fear. I don't even want to talk about the dismembered arm laying next to a skip.

I took a deep breath, and finally spoke.

"Isabelle." I said, in a soft but serious tone. She shot her head up at me, the smile gone from her face the moment her eyes met the mask. She looked around and stood up, dropping the knifes and wiping her hands on her shirt.

"Wha- I- Oh." Was all she could say.  
"It's okay. Are you hurt?" I asked, as she walked over to me.  
"No I'm fine, they didn't touch me. Didn't give them a chance." She looked at her work and the corners of her mouth turned up slightly, she beamed with pride.

"Good. I heard a scream and I could of swore it was your voice." I said, trying not to show I panicked.  
"I don't scream, it was one of them." She pointed at the sea of bodies.

What a sight it was.

"I'd like to go home now." She said, sighing and stretching her mouth into a O shape, yawning.  
"Of course, I'll walk you there." We began walking.  
Well, I say walking. I walked, Isabelle stumbled along.

At one point, she had to stop our journey to lean against a wall. I don't know how, but I'm certain she fell asleep for about 20 seconds.

"Isabelle, Dear. I'm afraid if we don't hurry up we might get caught and have to fight again." I said, chuckling lightly as she slumped down to the floor, curling up against a bin.  
"Too tired for fighting. Let's just lie down." She said, wafting her hand at me.

Taking a deep breathe and exhaling slowly, I leaned down and scooped the girl up into my arms.  
"Isabelle, you have to wake up. I'm not putting you to bed whilst your soaked in blood." I said, having no trouble with carrying her.  
"But-"  
"Butts are for sitting." I interrupted, causing her to giggle.  
"Fine, take me home and I'll bathe then sleep. On one condition." She whispered.

I waited for her to tell me what she wanted.

"You have to stay with me." She said, snuggling up to me and wrapping a slender arm around my neck.  
"I-Isabelle-" It was her turn to cut me off.  
"Not all night. Just until I'm asleep." I bit my lip, thinking it over in my head.

_There was nothing wrong with keeping her company, she's already stayed in your bed. What harm can it do!_

"Alright." I said, smiling down at her sleeping form.  
It was a short walk and I walked through the door of the apartment block and up the stairs, no-one noticed and I had no energy to carry her up the fire escape. I'm not even sure if I could carry her up there with out falling or dropping her.

"Isabelle. Wake up!" I chirped in her ear as I shut her door behind me, still carrying her.  
"Fine, I'm awake." She mumbled; I felt her yawn against my neck.  
"V uh, you can put me down now." She said, her cheeks turning ever so pink.

Not that I could really see, under all the blood.

I placed her down on her floor and she stretched her arms above her head.  
"Okay I'm gonna go in the bath, make yourself comfortable." She said with a smile and walked off to the bathroom, taking her shoes off and placing them outside her front door.

I sat down on a little sofa she had in the main room, when she peaked her head out of the bathroom and shouted to me.  
"Oh and V, please help yourself to something to eat. I'll be in here a while and even If I come out and your eating, I'll warn you so I know not to come in the kitchen." I shouted a "Thank you" back to her.

She has no idea of my past, so why would she know I do not want to take my mask off?

Hm. Probably thinks I'm hiding my identity. If only she knew.

I only have 1 identity; V.


	9. Chapter 9

Isabelle's P.O.V:

I sank down in the tub, the water wrapping itself around me and smothering me with it's warmth. I watched as swirls of deep brown and scarlet red swirled around the tub, the blood and dirt swimming away from my skin and following the flow of the water. I sighed blissfully and began scrubbing at myself.

Once clean, I emptied the water and filled it up again, this time to wash my hair and relax a little more. If only the water would run quicker! I'm beginning to turn to ice waiting over here!

The water in the tub at a decent level and temperature, I quickly slipped back in, welcoming the warmth the liquid gave me. Slowly, I sank further down until my full body was underneath the water.

I wonder how long I can stay down here with out needing to breathe..

I mentally counted in my head, keeping my mind off the fact I needed to breathe. 20 seconds under so far. Getting a little more difficult. I never was good under water, but a fast and strong swimmer when I needed to be.

Okay, 60 seconds is long enough!

I rose out of the water, quietly gasping for air so V wouldn't hear me. Is he even here still?

Whatever. I quickly washed my hair and my body once more and stepped out, the icy air slapping me. I scrambled for my towels and wrapped them around my body and my hair. Ah much warmer now!

Frantically rubbing the towel over my body to warm up quicker, I realized I hadn't brought any clothes in here with me. Oh what does it matter! He's seen me in a towel before.

I placed my wrinkly hand on the cold door handle and gently pulled the door open, tip-toeing out.

"V?" I called.  
"Yes?" He's still here.  
I scurried from the Bathroom in to my room and spoke to him whilst getting ready.  
"I'm just getting dressed, I forgot to take clothes with me in to the bathroom, are you eating?" I asked, whilst putting on a old t-shirt which was way too big for me, and a pair of Pj shorts.  
"I made some soup, I've already ate mine but yours is still waiting, I'll heat it up, shall I?" He shouted back.

I smiled, he was in MY home, yet he's cooking for me still!

"Yes please." I towel dried my hair at a quick speed, and threw the towel aside. If I rubbed my hair any quicker with the towel, it would of caught on fire!

Ripping a comb through my tatted hair and once happy with it, I left my room and entered the kitchen where V was pouring soup in to a bowl. I leaned against a column with my arms folded across my chest and smiled as he turned around.

"Don't you look adorable!" I squealed, walking over and pinching his cheeks. His porcelain, cold, hard, cheeks.  
"What on earth do you mean?" He said, I broke out in to a fit of laughter and sat a the table.

"I'm sorry, when I'm tired and don't go to sleep for a while, I go all hyper and stupid. Then end up on a huge come down and sleep pretty much anywhere." I said, taking a sip of the soup V placed in front of me.

"That sounds, enjoyable." He said, giving a small chuckle.  
"Oh, and you shouldn't leave your hair wet. You'll catch a cold." He's like my Father!  
"V if you don't stop telling me that I'm going to get a cold I will push you in to a bin. I'm serious." I said, holding back a giggle as hard as I could.

"Oh dear, what will I ever do? Bins are my one weakness!" He said, dramatically flailing his arms around.  
I snorted and burst out laughing, struggling to breath. I started whacking my hand on the table as tears spilled from my eyes.

"Ok, I think I'm done." I said, my face turning back to a normal color and air filling my lungs once again.  
"Jesus, V. I think If I laughed any harder there, I would of grew a six pack!" I exclaimed, wiping my eyes.

I continued to eat my soup, which didn't take long as I wolfed it down in case he made me laugh, again.

"Thank you, V. For staying." I said, as I put the dishes in the sink. Filling the bowl with warm water. He didn't say anything, he just nodded.

I yawned loudly, stretching my arms above my head and holding them there for a while, above my head.

What happened next, surprised me more than anything.

V sneaked up on me, and started to tickle me! My armpits, sides, hips, everywhere. I tumbled to the floor and squealed.

"V WHAT THE HELL, STOP IT!" I shouted between laughter. It really was a strange sight. A 6 foot something man pinning me to the floor and tickling me, my shirt had came up and for Christ sake, he was wearing a bloody Guy Fawkes mask!

I flipped my legs up, and wrapped them around his waist. He looked down, then back up at me. I grabbed a hold of his wrists while he had stopped and flipped him over. I was now sat on top of him.

"My turn!" I whispered. And frantically ran my hands across his body, his armpits, stomach, sides, everywhere. He squirmed and tried to stop me, and stop himself from laughing, but it didn't work.

It was like a bomb going off, you suspect nothing and then suddenly a huge roar erupts from no where.

His laugh was incredible, it was deep and there was nothing innocent about it. It was beautiful, it sent shivers up my whole body, making me tingle. I felt my stomach doing back flips and generally going crazy! What was happening to me?

I laughed with him and kept tickling, just to hear that laugh. Christ, am I allowed to say it's sexy? Well. It is.

"I-Issy! Sto-STOP!" He shouted through laughter. I didn't want to, but, I'm afraid he'll either die from not being able to breath or pee himself. I did that once.

I released my hands from his body, but I stayed sat on him. He placed his leather hands on my bare legs. God it felt good, I bit my lip slightly and looked down at him.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" I said, laughing.  
"I'm more surprised at the fact you were able to flip me over." I giggled and slapped his arm playfully.

I don't know why I didn't get off him, but he made no move to push me off. In fact, he sat up. With me still in his lap, my legs wrapped around him and his hands still on my legs. His fingers making circles on my thigh and going down to my knee, then bringing his fingers back up again.

It tickled, but this felt incredible.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my soft forehead against his hard, fake one.

"Do me a favor?" I asked, Desperately searching for his eyes. Something to show me the real him.  
"Anything." He mumbled. His voice deep, and Oh God the way he said that one word turned me on like crazy.

_Get over yourself! You hardly know him, he could be 70 years old and secretly female, you shouldn't be having thoughts like that. Whore._ I mentally told my inner conscience to 'Shut the fuck up'

"Never stop laughing. Even If I have to force it out of you. And call me Issy more often." I said with a smile, which turned into a huge yawn. Which was ruined by V putting his finger in my mouth and calmly saying and I quote 'Spoiled your yawn'.

"Yes you did. Buttwipe!" I groaned and slapped his arm again.  
"Sorry, Love." The word sent my whole body in a daze, It felt as though I had floated off to another planet. I had to try my hardest to not rip my face open by baring a massive smile.  
"It's alright." I yawned again, turning my head away from V, this made him chuckle a deep and quite raspy laugh.

"I think it's time you went to bed." He said, I didn't speak, just nodded in agreement.  
He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up.  
"Ack! Warning next time!" I said, my legs growing tighter around him and my hands gripping the back of his shirt.

I nuzzled in to his neck, inhaling his scent. He smelled like hospitals mixed with after shave. It was odd, but unique. And I liked it. Just before V put me down on the bed I took one last look at his ever smiling face, and smiled myself.

"Yes?" He questioned, his head tilting in confusion and curiosity.  
"Nothing, I'm just really glad I met you and I'm not sure why. I haven't felt this looked after since- Well, since a long time ago." I thought about telling V about Clara but not now. I would in time, once I got to know him better.

He may know about my parents, but I care for them less than what I do for Clara. She was everything and she was mine. And she is one secret too big and important to share with V.

"Well." He paused, setting me down on my bed and kneeling in front of me, taking my hands. I felt my cheeks grow hotter and brighter. His hands were large and very warm and they pretty much swallowed mine up.

I swallowed, waiting for him to continue. I couldn't see his eyes, but I could feel them piercing in to mine.

"You and I are very much alike, on so many levels. So, I feel a strong need to protect you and care for you. If you wish for me to, of course. Plus, I have very many recipes I would like to try on you." He said, I giggled and nodded.

"Very well. I'll let you get in to bed now and sleep. I'll just fetch my hat and cloak and I'll be on my way. Hopefully I will see you some time soon?" He questioned, I yawned and nodded as he stood up.

"Good night, Issa- Issy." He said, turning to walk away but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to me. My arms wrapping tightly around him and his around me.

I kissed his cheek, my lips lingering there longer than they should and I nuzzled my way over to his ear and whispered; 'Goodnight, V'.

He released me, said goodnight again and walked out of my little room. I crawled in to the bed, snuggling in to the covers and I remember nothing after that but sweet, sweet dreams. Filled of happy memories and my newest favorite;

V.


	10. Chapter 10

Isabelle's P.O.V:

I groaned loudly, annoyed at the fact of being awake and thrashed my body around my bed for a few minutes, getting tangled in the sheets and falling off the bed; landing on the floor with an audible 'thump'.

"I must get a bigger bed. Mmm, like V's." I mumbled to myself, standing once I successfully untangled myself from the web of sheets and putting them back on my bed before toddling off to the kitchen.

Raising my arms above my head and stretching my whole body, I let out a loud yawn and rubbed my eyes, preparing them for the day light which would burn through my pupils.  
"Ack!" I squawked, blinking continuously, attempting to adjust to the morning sun.

"Breakfast." I groaned through another yawn, and rummaged through my cupboards, attempting to grab a box of cereal, which I couldn't reach.  
"Great." I growled and slammed the cupboard door shut, before grabbing two slices of bread and whacking them in the toaster.

Looking down at myself, I was only in a bra and underwear.  
"Could of swore I went to sleep in shorts and a shirt.." I trailed off to myself. Hm, must of taken them off in my sleep! Or did I? Maybe I asked V to help me get undressed.. I hope not oh dear God!

"DING!" The toaster screamed, the toast flying out of the toaster and on to the counter top. This snapped me out of my filthy thoughts. _What is it about him what makes me so attracted? For fucks sake, he wears layers of black clothing and that ridiculous mask! _

While these thoughts played over in my mind, I aggressively grabbed the butter and jam out of the pathetic excuse of a fridge I have, and slammed the door shut after me. Going back in to my mind and talking to myself whilst buttering my toast.

_Maybe it's the way he talks.. his voice is incredibly deep and it's awfully sexy. And he talks more sophisticated than other people. Or maybe it's his strong, muscular figure. He's very tall and can carry me easily.. Or is it because he's a good fighting partner? UGH! _

I threw the knife in to the sink, the knife clanging and bouncing against the sink walls dramatically.  
"Oh shut up." I spat at the knife, digging in to the first slice of toast.

I glanced around my little kitchen, trying to find something to take my mind off V, that little.. hmph. I sighed and peeked up at the small white clock which hung on my wall above the tiny dining table I owned.

11:20 AM.

"Well I best get dressed!" I cheerfully said, rolling my eyes after I did so. Then waddled off in to my bedroom to put on some clothes and hopefully find the clothes I fell asleep in, Where on earth could they be?!

Grabbing my cell phone, I plugged it in to my speakers and started playing the first song which came on shuffle.

I was over-joyed to hear my all time favorite song start playing.

This put me in a good mood, I swirled around the room, making my bed, opening my curtains and my window then picked up the old clothes and towels from yesterday and flung them in to the laundry basket.

I grabbed the basket and tucked it under one arm, waltzing off in to the kitchen and loaded up the washing machine with my clothes and towels and left the machine to do it's job.

"Best clothe myself!" I smirked and strutted back in to my bedroom, still singing along to the song as I got dressed.

_Kiss me hard before you go,  
summertime sadness._

I just wanted you to know,  
that baby you're the best.

I got that summertime, summertime sadness.  
Summertime sadness.

Got that summertime sadness.

I sang as I changed my underwear to a new set and slipped on a dark blue shirt, buttoning it up all the way to the top and adding a black bow tie. Then tucked the shirt in to a black, high waist skirt, which came above my knee's but wasn't too short.

_I think I'll miss you forever  
Like the stars miss the sun in the morning skies  
Late is better than never  
Even if you're gone I'm gonna drive, drive_

I've got that summertime, summertime sadness  
Summertime, summertime sadness  
Got that summertime, summertime sadness  
Oh, oh.

I continued to sing as I slipped on knee high black socks, with little blue bows at the top. Twirling around once I was finished clothing myself and losing myself in the music.

I didn't stop dancing, or singing, or even opened my eyes until her voice stopped, and the music faded out.

I sighed, blissfully happy with myself and began on my hair and make-up. Another song started up as I sat down in my chair in front of the little mirror I had and began creating my face.

I ripped the brush through my hair, de-tangling all the annoying knots and ran the straighteners through the streams of red. Which were starting to fade.

"Hm. Time for a new hair color I think." I mumbled to myself as I turned off the straighteners and pulled my hair in to a fish tail plait, resting on my left side and over my shoulder.

I quickly sketched on my eye brows to frame my face then added some mascara to make my lashes look longer and my eyes brighter. Then some soft pink blush across my cheeks. I smiled to myself in the mirror.

"There, now you look decent!" I said to myself in the mirror. I really have to stop talking to myself.

I'm all done getting ready, now all I need is shoes, a jacket, my keys, phone.. Oh! I have to brush my teeth. I zoomed off in to the bathroom, slipping across the tiled floor due to my socks as I went.

Hey, I got to the bathroom quicker!

My mouth minty fresh, I threw on my leather jacket and added a pair of high heels, with a thick base and heel so I wouldn't fall over crossing through the endless train tracks.

I hope V's home. Or I will sit and wait, then hit him with my shoe. Did I mention they have quite sharp studs on them? Well; they do.

I opened the door, closed it, locked. And was on my way in to the busy streets of lovely old London. Although, there's not many things which remain 'lovely' in this terrible, broken city.

I sighed and plugged my earphones in, continuing having a mental party to my bloody amazing playlist.

I made a small stop at a little corner shop to buy cigarettes and a new lighter, as mine broke after I threw it on the floor in a fit of rage and it burst.

Hurm. Stupid bloody things.

I lit one up as I left the shop and continued on my journey, blissfully unaware of my surroundings, that is until I met a brick wall.

"Oomph!" I cawed as I fell to the floor, landing on my bottom. I didn't accept the strangers hand and pulled myself up with no effort needed. Taking a long drag off my menthol cigarette once I was back on my feet and had dusted myself off.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." He said, I looked up to the man, well. I say man, he only looks about 18. In my eyes, not a man. And I didn't really have to look up, due to the height of my heels.  
"Neither was I, I'm sorry." I said, smiling and taking another drag.  
"Hey, I'm sure I know you.." He trailed off, looking at me, examining me.

What is it with people and staring at me? I'm very aware I have bright red hair but there's no finger men around in the day and I'm sure I could take them on.

"What's your name?" He asked, smiling at me.  
I paused, hesitating. What if he's a finger? Can't trust everyone.  
"Delevigne, Isabelle Delevigne." I stated. Flicking my cigarette away once I had finished.  
"I do know you! We used to go to college together, you were in my art class!" He said, come to think of it.. I do think I remember him.

He was tall, and very handsome. He had glittering green eyes, a very bright green too. Like nothing I had ever saw, and his eye lashes were long and dark, making the emerald in his eyes shine more.

He was quite muscular, and dressed very nicely. He was in a shirt like mine accept it was white, and dress pants. A blazer hung over his arm and a tie around his neck.

His hair was a deep black, matching his eyebrows and eyelashes. It wasn't short but it wasn't too long, it swept over his forehead and covered his ears a little bit. The sun was beaming off of it and it looked shiny and looked after.

"Jamie? Jamie Abbernathy?" I asked, staring at him.

Yes. I remember, when I was in college we worked on a project together, him doing most of the work as I had just begun to break down after finding out Clara had been took away. And I first began patrolling the nights. It was a simple project, a painting based on a song. You listened to the music, a different song each and half was your song, half his. They would clash together like an explosion and the final piece was incredible, we got an A. Of course.

"Yeah! How have you been?" He said, opening his arms and wrapping them around me. Mmmm; he smells damn good.  
"Fine! Yourself?" I said, overjoyed to see one of my old friends from college.  
"Up and down, my parents got divorced and I dropped out of college a few month after you did. I couldn't handle the stress and I moved away with my dad, but I'm back!" He said, flashing an irresistible smile.

Christ, his teeth were perfect and so white they could make angels cry.

"Oh that's too bad, what made you come back?" I said, turning my head slightly.  
"I got an apprenticeship; working in a bank. That's why I'm in this monkey suit!" He said, I couldn't help but laugh.  
"It's not a monkey suit, It's smart and it looks damn good on you!" I said, slapping his arm playfully. We laughed for a couple of seconds before falling silent.

"Hey, Uhm, Isabelle? If it's not too much trouble.. I'd like to ask you out? On a date?" He said, nervously. Jamie is a good boy, I know he is. He used to always ask me what was wrong and comforted me when I needed it. And bought me lunch a few times.

"U-uh, Yeah of course! When?" I asked. Nervous, oh why am I so nervous!  
"Tomorrow night? I'll pick you up at 6?" He asked, just as nervous as I was. Hm this is going well!  
"Sounds perfect. Any specific dress code?" I handed him my phone and watched as he typed in his number.  
"Hmm. I'll wear the monkey suit if you wish? But you have to wear a dress! So I don't look dressed up or anything." He said, handing me his phone.

"Of course. It's a date." I said, flashing him one of my friendly smiles.  
"Text me and I will see you tomorrow." He mumbled, giving me another hug and a gentle kiss on the cheek. I returned the hug, and the kiss and walked away after we exchanged good-bye's.

I was so starstruck, I forgot where I was going! It took me an extra 10 minutes to arrive at the empty tube tunnels, nearly toppling over a few times. Stupid heels!

I paused outside of V's door.

V. What would he think of my going on a date? He said he wanted to protect me but.. I know Jamie's a good guy and I haven't had a boyfriend or someone who cared about me for a very long time. Maybe it's time to get my head out of my ass and make some new friends and potential dating partners.

Hesitantly, I knocked on the large wooden door I'm starting to grow familiar with. Maybe he's not home, If I run I could probably get out of here without him knowing I was ever here.

Then I heard locks clicking and boots stomping against the floor. _He's obviously going to know it's you, you idiot! Who else knows he lives here? Oh yeah. NO-ONE!_ Isabelle you are one dumb bitch at times.

The door slowly creaked open and V stood there in a tight fitting shirt with long sleeves and he had black pants on, and strangely, he wasn't even wearing boots. He is one heavy footed man! But oh my.. I could clearly see his toned body through that tight, tight shirt..

"Ah hello, love!" He exclaimed, bowing to me. I giggled and slapped his arm softly.  
"Hi, V. I just thought I would come see you, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?" I grew shy, trying to look anywhere but his body.

Why a tight shirt, V? Why? Jesus I'm melting here!

"No of course not, Come inside. And may I say, you're looking much taller." He tilted his head, puzzled. I pointed down at my shoes and he nodded.  
"You look lovely anyways, and those shoes look very dangerous. How on earth did you manage to climb down here in those?! Come in!" He exclaimed, I stepped in and he closed the door behind me.

"I've been walking in heels since I was 15, V. I can handle a couple of wonky tracks, trust me. I've walked over worse!" I said, laughing at my own personal memories I would some day share with V.

I slumped down on his sofa once inside, V walking to the kitchen.

"Coffee?" I heard him call from the kitchen.  
"Yes please." I shouted back. He didn't say anything in return but walked in to the living room carrying two mugs.

_How is he going to drink his? Oh god he's going to take his mask off! _

He handed me my mug and I took a sip of the hot, black liquid. Letting it dance it's way down my throat and slide across my taste buds. Damn, he makes good coffee.

"Uhm, V?" I questioned.  
"Yes, Issy?" He questioned back.  
"How are you doing to drink yours..?" I trailed off.  
"Aha!" I watched as he pulled out a multi-colored straw and placed it in his drink, and the other end in his mask.

I quickly swallowed the drink which was in my mouth before I spat it out.

"God you're like a child!" I laughed, he placed his drink on a coaster on the glass coffee table he had. I copied his movement and sat mine down before slipping off my heels and wiggling my toes around.

"So, what brings you here?" He asked, crossing his legs and folding his arms in his lap.  
"I wanted to see you, and I need a really big favor.." I bit my lip nervously.  
"Yes, dear?" Seriously. He talks to me as if he's my husband!

Not that I'm complaining.

"I uhm, well, I need hair dye. And I can't get to where they have it.. Can you get it for me?" I asked, chewing my lip so hard I could taste blood.  
"Hm, Of course. I've broken into the blacklisted factory plenty of times. What color is it you're after?" He asked, swapping his legs over.

"I had a stocked up supply of a color called 'Fire' which is my hair now. But I want something different. Can you get me a blue?" I asked. Less nervous.  
"How bright are we talking?" He said, taking another sip of his drink. I did the same.  
"Like.. the color of my uh, underwear." I felt my cheeks flush up as I raised my skirt to show him my panties.

"Hmm. Yes I'll try my best. When would you like it for?" He asked.

Just tell him about the date, it's no biggie. It might just be a one off date! Who knows.

"T-tomorrow. I-I uh. I have a uh, date." I avoided looking at him and kept my vision focused on my legs.  
"Oh?" He said, trying his hardest to sound interested. His voice sounded.. hurt. But that's just my imagination probably.

"I used to go to college with him, we worked on a few art projects together and It was around the time when I like, broke down. He would buy me lunch and coffee and comfort me when I was upset. I refused his offers of lunch many times as I stopped eating for a long time but he got me back on track and I bumped in to him on my way here, literally." I rambled on, taking gulps of my coffee.

"I see, I never knew you went to college! And what do you mean, 'Broke down'?" I'll tell you V, not now. It's too soon.

"I'll tell you some other day, but not today." I sighed. Avoiding his face once again.

"Alright. I'll go out tonight and get the dye, then come to your apartment and give you it, is that alright?" He said, finally filling the awkward silence.

"You're a life saver, you know that?" I said, getting up and sinking in to his lap, wrapping my arms around him and giving his cold, hard face a warm and gentle kiss. Right on his nose.

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around me.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Anyways, movie?" He asked, I sighed happily and nodded.

"I'd love a movie." He patted my back gently and I jumped up from my position and moved back on the couch as V looked through his collection.

I'm not dating either of these guys, and I feel wrong. I feel like If I go out with Jamie, I'm cheating on V. Why can't feelings just be simple and flutter off to one person, not two?

Well, 3 if you count Jamie, V and bloody Guy Fawkes. Even though that's the only V I know. Hmph, Who are you, V?


	11. Chapter 11

V's P.O.V:

As the ending credits rolled up, I turned to Isabelle to ask her what she thought of the film, as she chose it but had never saw it. She chose 'Ferris Bueler's day off' a classic film, which was blacklisted for 'Promoting truancy' pathetic, I know? But as I turned to her I noticed she was snuggled in to the sofa and had her knee's pulled close to her self. She looked as though she was asleep.

I sighed and smiled to myself and grabbed a blanket from the back of one of the chairs and draped it over her sleeping frame. She's truly beautiful, asleep and awake. And I'm beginning to see her asleep more than awake!

Leaving her to her dreams, I walked in to my bedroom to get ready for going out. Well, not a normal outing. None of my outings are normal, I understand that.

But really, I'm going to get vegetables, meat and blue hair dye.

I shook my head, chuckling softly as I flipped my hat on to my head and threw my cloak around my body, fastening it snuggly around my neck. Same with my knifes, they clung on to my waist like a child clings to it's mothers leg.

Boots on my feet and a bag across my shoulder, I headed for the door. When I stopped suddenly. _Should probably leave a note for Isabelle. Yes I'll do that, She'll be awake by the time I return, that's if she stays.._ I walked back to where she was and silently picked up the note pad and pen from under the coffee table. Quickly scribbling out a note.

Issy,  
I've gone to get your hair-dye and some food as the gallery's kitchen is slowly growing empty.

I will be gone around 2 hours, you may stay here if you like. I will see you later.

P.s - I have a jar of jam in the fridge.  
V

Happy with the note, I placed it on the table and left the gallery without looking back.

Isabelle's P.O.V:

I shuffled around for a few moments, waiting for my eyes to open; even though they didn't want to. I sighed and shot up from my curled up position on the bed and stretched my arms before finally opening my eyes. Gently wiping away the tears from my yawn.

I should really stop falling asleep at V's. Hm yeah, V.  
"V?"I called out loudly.  
No reply. Maybe he went to sleep? No I doubt it. I don't think V sleeps.

I sat back down on the sofa and reached for the remote, when a small piece of neatly folded paper flew off the coffee table and on to the floor, I leaned over to pick it up and unfolded it. It was from V.

I smiled and set the note down after reading it and sank back in to the sofa, I wasn't hungry otherwise I'd eat the jam.

But I really want to watch another movie. It'll kill time before V arrives. I slowly dragged my body up and swerved around the coffee table and to the floor, pulling out the box filled with DVD's.

There was plenty to choose from. Film's I loved, I had saw a few times, I had heard of and wanted to see and films I had no idea existed.

I sighed and punched the box lightly out of aggression. Not being able to find a film I wanted to watch. I pushed the box away from me and stuck my tongue out at it.

"Stupid thing." I growled under my breath before getting out of my huff and standing up. Walking with my head held high over to the kitchen, when I came across something I hadn't noticed.

V had a piano, A beautiful, perfectly polished and very large piano. How could I miss it?!

My hands and arms began twitching, I had to play. But no, _What if V came home? Well, maybe if I just go over and touch it. One note won't hurt and he said he'd be gone for a while so what the hell! _I thought to myself, and walked over to the glorious instrument and sat at the cushioned stool which happily took my weight.

I brushed my fingers lightly over the keys, Not a spec of dust. Either V cleans it a lot or he plays. Hopefully the seconds option. I made sure not to press any of the keys, I wanted to appreciate her first. Then I softly pressed down on one of the keys, letting it's note illuminate the room and flutter in to my ears.

I couldn't stop the smile from growing on my face and I started to play.

My fingers worked slowly, being gentle as if she was a newborn and I was afraid to touch. Something this beautiful should not be abused, and I wouldn't want to be too rough.

Once I grew in to a rhythm and I wasn't as delicate with the keys, the notes grew louder and echoed through the gallery, My voice would soon dance with the music and fly in to the air.

I took a deep breathe, and started to sing. My fingers playing the music of the song.

_You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up_

I pressed harder on the keys, changing the notes and letting my fingers do the work as they swiftly moved across the black and white stripes.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium.._

My voice grew louder and louder as I lost myself in the music, something I always seemed to do. Not that I was bothered; because when you're so lost in a song you become unaware of your surroundings and nothing in the world matters apart from the feelings exploding inside of you and the emotions bursting out which you express in the playing and the singing.

Which is probably why I never noticed V come home.

I finished playing and singing and once again, ran my hand over the beautiful woodwork and sighed to myself. Standing from the chair and ready to go off in to the kitchen to get a drink, when I heard slow, loud claps from behind me. My whole body froze, I didn't know what to do.

I bit my lip and turned around to face V, who was stood with a bag next to him on the floor; which looked ready to burst by the way. His hat and cloak no where to be seen, probably hung them up. How long has he been stood there?!

I gave a light bow and started laughing.  
"I didn't realize you were home, I'm sorry I just didn't want to watch anything else and I wasn't hungry, I noticed the piano and I just couldn't resist." I said bashfully, twiddling my thumbs and chewing on my lip. Trying to look anywhere accept at V.

My eyes fixed firmly on the floor, his boots appeared under my gaze. The toes of his boots touching my socks. I felt a gloved hand lightly hold my chin and pushed it up to meet his face.

"If you had of noticed me, you would of stopped playing. It's rude to interrupt someone when they're performing!" He paused, letting out a breath and continued speaking.  
"And I didn't want you to stop singing, It's very calming and soothing. I know you told me you could sing but, you didn't tell me you could sing like that" He stated, his large hands wrapped around my arms softly.

"T-thank you. I never usually sing to people, or in front of them. Or around them. I just sing to myself. I'm not that good, V.." I trailed off. I would of continued putting myself down but he slapped his hand across my mouth.

"You're incredible. Don't dare try to argue because God help me I will pin you to the floor and tickle you until you pee." I couldn't help but smile at the thought of it, although I really would not like to pee myself around V. Or anyone for that matter!

V picked up the large duffle bag from the floor and carried it to the kitchen, I followed behind him like a lost puppy would follow a human who was nice to them on the street, or who had fed them a little bit of food.

That's pretty much all I am to V, actually. He bathed me, fed me and now all I do is follow him around. But why? There's nothing here for me. I've been alone before V and I'm sure I can handle being without him.

But I can't. There's something about him I'm addicted to.

No actually, there's nothing about him I'm addicted to, I'm just addicted to him. I sighed and sat down on the kitchen table, watching as V pulled out wrapped up slabs of meat and exotic fruits and vegetables. Then continued staring as he put them away.

"This what you wanted?" He asked, pulling out two boxes of hair dye. It was a perfect color. Very bright and luminous, something which would make me stand out even more no doubt. It was simply amazing.

"It's perfect! Thank you." I said, grabbing the box and opening one. Pulling out the colorant and the solution.  
"Are you.. doing it here?" V asked, leaning against the kitchen counter once he had put away the shopping.  
"If you don't mind?" I questioned, looking up from the sheet of instructions.  
"Of course not, will you be needing uhm, help?" He sounded nervous. What's he got to be nervous about?

I've never done my hair on my own, I used to get Clara to do it for me. And then after she was gone I would get my neighbor to do it. The deaf woman, Her name's Sally and she's lovely.

"If you don't mind, I've never done this on my own before and I really can't afford to be messing it up!" I began mixing the dye together, and passed the gloves to V.  
"What are these for?" He said, turning them over in his hand.  
"Well you don't want blue hands, do you?" I chuckled as I untangled the plait in my hair, which was falling apart anyways.

"I was just going to wear my gloves.." He trailed off, sounding incredibly nervous again. What is up with him?  
"No you don't want to ruin them, Just put the gloves on, V." I said, my voice jumpy due to shaking the bottle of liquid which slowly turned blue.  
"A-alright." He stuttered.

Christ V, you're just dying my hair!

V's P.O.V:

She can't see my hands. No, it's too soon. I'll just wait for her to not look and then get her to sit in the chair and avoid my hands from her gaze. Although, she's a vigilante, like me. She doesn't miss a thing. She's bound to notice; but I can't just tell her to not look now, can I?

Can I?

"I-Isabelle. Please, can you, not look?" I said, mentally slapping myself after saying it. Her head darted up and her eyes pierced in to me.  
"Why." She said, it wasn't a question.  
"I-I. Uh, Just, don't. Please.." I trailed off.  
"No. I want to know what's wrong with you taking off your gloves." She said, her tone much harsher than before.

I never thought I would see this side of Isabelle. Well, in battle I've saw it. But I wouldn't expect this tone of voice used on me. She was making me nervous, I can't do this.

I went to walk away, but she flung her legs forward and wrapped them around my waist and thrust my body towards her. I slammed my hands on to the table besides her to stop myself from toppling on to her. Her legs never left my waist, neither did they release their crushing grip.

"Isabelle!" I exclaimed.  
"Don't fucking run out on me like that. Ever. Whatever is hiding beneath this façade of yours has to be released some day." She growled in to my ear. I swallowed, and took a deep breath as she exhaled one.  
"Whatever you're hiding under there, V, can't be as bad as you think. But I will see some day, you can't run from it forever." She said, nuzzling my neck. I felt her lips purse and release against the black clothing clinging to my neck. Her kiss burned through me.

She let go of me and I wrapped my arms around her, she returned and we looked at each other. In that moment, nothing else existed. It was just me and her. What she said was true, I can't hide this broken man from her forever. I just hope she's prepared for the day when I show her.

But today, is not that day.

"Want me to look away, whilst you change gloves?" She said softly, I quickly nodded and she flashed me an understanding, gentle smile before swiveling her body around so her back was to me.  
"Just start dying my hair when you're ready, do you know what you're doing?" She asked, I quickly pulled off my gloves and changed in to the transparent ones which were too small for my large hands.

I handed her my gloves and chuckled softly in to her ear.  
"I have an idea." Although I couldn't see her, I could tell she was giving me a 'Are you kidding me' Look.  
"Hey, V, Can I wear these?" She asked, fiddling with my gloves. Obviously way too big for her delicate little hands.  
"Of course." I replied, she slipped them on to her hands and sighed blissfully.

Once my gloves were on her, I ran my fingers through her hair a few times, de-tangling the knots which were there and began applying the dye.

"V?" She questioned.  
"Mhm?" I mumbled, rubbing the dye in to her scalp and spreading it through the roots of her hair.  
"If you fuck this up, It will be I who pins you to the floor and tickles you until you pee."

We both burst out laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

V's P.O.V:

"Okay, we're almost done!" I exclaimed to Issy who was perched in front of me still, I rolled my sleeves up half way through as I began to sweat like a fat man in a cake shop. Plus, I trusted Isabelle to not look but I warned her not to. Just in case.

"Thank God!" She said, her neck, ears and top half of her forehead were covered in the blue dye, as were my arms and hands. I think I may have more on myself and her than I do on her hair! Oops.

"And there we go." I said, twisting her hair and holding it to the top of her head, stepping back from her.  
"Go wash your arms and hands while I wrap my hair up in a towel." She said, I fled to the bathroom whilst she wrapped up her hair in a towel and kept it on her head, You know; that weird trick only women can do.

I peeled off the gloves and put them in the bin, then scrubbed at my arms and hands under the hot water gushing from the tap. Checking Isabelle wasn't there, I quickly peeled off my mask and wiped my forehead.

I stared at the man facing me in the mirror, disgusted with what I saw. My ears which were disfigured and beetroot red. My nose as bad as my hands, accept it was still there. I'm grateful. It was nothing but scarred, jagged flesh.

Although, one side of my face was worse than the other, the left side took most of the blow, resulting in rough, itchy scar tissue. The right side not as bad, Burns worse in certain sections but above my eye was alright, completely normal, pale but healthy skin.

My eyes pierced out from the rest of my face, a light blue, almost grey color. But they were incredibly bright, they stood out like a full moon on a horrible night; no eyelashes or eyebrows though.

Finally, my lips. Still there, but rough and leathery. Horrible to look at, and even worse to touch I imagine. I let a melancholy breath escape through them and float in to the open air.

How could she ever love a man who looked like this?

I lifted up my mask and tied it behind my head. There, much better! I thought to myself as I dried my arms and my hands, pulling my sleeves down. When I noticed, Isabelle has my gloves.

And I only have one pair.

_Bollocks!_ Echoed through my mind as I dug my hands in to my pockets and swiftly exited the bathroom and returning to Isabelle. I moved away any disgusted and upset thoughts with myself to the back of my mind and pretended that everything was alright once in her presence again.

"There you are! I was worried the dye wasn't coming off.." She trailed off nervously, She herself had also removed the splodges of blue from her skin. Her beautiful, perfectly healthy skin. Pale, but free of blemishes, spots, blackheads..

Burns.

"Here." She mumbled, interrupting me from my thoughts and handed me my gloves. I obviously couldn't take hold of them so she turned around and closed her eyes, placing her spare hand across them.  
"I won't peek, promise." She giggled, I laughed back and took the gloves from her soft hand.

Crap. I touched her hand.

I quickly pulled on my second skin and sighed softly.  
"You can look now." I observed closely as the bright pink faded from her face and stayed just on her cheeks.  
"Y-you.. you touched my hand." Her voice grew quieter as the sentence ended. She stared at her hands in disbelief, as if it never happened.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't me-" She put her hand over Fawkes mouth and spat a 'Shh!' at me.  
"You said I couldn't look, never said anything about touching. Your hands are nice, they're warm and soft. I can tell that, even if you just brushed mine lightly for half a second." She was being serious, I could tell by the expression written on her face and how she spoke. She gave me a soft smile and I returned it.

_She can't see you smiling, idiot._

Oh yeah.

"How long do we wait, before that comes off?" I asked, following her as she walked off.  
"15 more minutes. V is there anything we can listen to music from, other than the piano?" She stopped and turned around to face me.  
"Follow me." I watched as her expression changed to a confused one as I led her through the gallery to where the jukebox was.

"Ta-da!" I said, motioning towards it.  
Her face lit up like a Christmas tree and she charged towards it, scanning through the tracks.  
"I've never saw one of these before, only in pictures, God this is amazing! It's so pretty and OH I LOVE THIS SONG!"

She was talking so fast it was incredibly hard to understand anything she was saying. I paused and waited as the Wurlitzer clicked and croaked as the song was selected.

"Are you going to tell me what song you have chosen or..?"I asked as she stood, staring at the jukebox as if it was going to run out of her sight or vanish if she looked away. When the opening chords of the song escaped from the old machine and erupted in to the room and through the gallery.

For an old girl, she's loud.

The opening chords to 'Uprising' by Muse flooded in to my ears and I smiled, I too, love this song.  
"Isabelle, It's not going to run away if you turn away from it, you know." I couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable she was. She reminded me of a little child at times, especially now. The way she was shocked and amused by the piece of machinery made me think of how a small girl would react at seeing a toy store.

"I love it. It's so beautiful." She said, turning away from it and started to nod her head along to the song, then her whole body started to move as she danced and sang. I must say, her skirt looked insane when she spun around, the way it moved, along with her, was graceful and majestic.

"C'mon V, don't be such a prune! Dance!" She said, beginning to dance and jump around like an idiot as the song grew to an end.  
"What did you just call me?" I said before laughing.  
"A prune. e. PRUNE. V the prune." She laughed as well, continuing to spin and jump around.  
"I would dance, but the song is over." I said, smirking to myself beneath the mask.

"Well I can fix that!" She shouted, zooming past me and to the Wurlitzer, flicking through the songs.  
"Aha!" She spat out suddenly as she stabbed the button with her finger.  
I paused, waiting for the song to start up.  
"Now you have to dance. I don't even give a crap how silly we'll look." She exclaimed. Grabbing on to my hands as the soft chords began to float through the room, then exploded in to a heavy beat along with drums and guitar.

"This is one of my favorite songs, how did you know?" I said, as me and Isabelle jumped around to Coldplay's 'Charlie Brown'. I held on to her hand and spun her around, pulling her close to me again.  
"Had a feeling." She winked and we continued to go ballistic to the beat. The towel fell off her head a couple of times and it made us laugh even harder; I can't remember the last time I had this much fun.

In fact, this is the only fun I've had in the past 7 years.

The song ended and so did our un-coordinated, sloppy dancing.  
"Damn V, you can move!" She said, patting me on the arm.  
"Speak for yourself little lady. Let's go wash this off your hair." I replied, poking her head.  
"Yeah let's go." We walked to the kitchen together and I filled up the deep sink with warm water, an acceptable temperature as I wouldn't want to burn her. Never would I want Isabelle to feel the pain of burns, ever.

I sighed and turned off the taps and sat down at the kitchen table.  
"V.. do you have a hair dryer?" She questioned.  
"Of course." I said with a smile, even though she couldn't see it.  
"Good." She said before dunking her head in to the water and swishing her head around for a few seconds, then lifting her head back out and taking a deep breathe and repeated the previous process.  
"I need a cup." She muttered, sinking her head back in to the water. I stood up and reached in to the cupboard above her and pulled one out, putting it in her hand.

She filled the cup and poured water over her hair a few times, running her hand over her head and squeezing out the color. Finally, after 15 minutes of this process and re-filling the sink about 5 times, she re-wrapped the towel around her hair and sat at the table with me.

"Done?" I asked, looking up from the book I was engrossed in.  
"Nearly, Just need to dry it." She said with a shy smile. I nodded in return and stood up to get the hairdryer from my bedroom. I don't have a lot of hair of my own, but I've got to keep my wig in top condition!

"Isabelle, you have to dry it in here." I shouted from my bedroom.  
I plugged in the hair dryer and changed the settings to a warmer one and left it on the dresser in front of the large mirror I had. I sat on my bed, my back against the headboard and I crossed my ankles, relaxing in to the mattress when she walked in.  
"Comfy?" She asked, raising and eyebrow and smiling at me.  
"Mmm, very." I murmured. Letting a small chuckle escape my lips; Isabelle just shook her head and picked up the hair dryer.

I watched in bewilderment as she took of the towel and flipped her head down so all her hair was in front of her and began to dry it, quickly running her fingers through the strands of mangled hair as she ran the hair dryer over her head.

It didn't take her long to dry her hair, once she was done she looked up in the mirror and I heard her gasp. I instantly looked up and stared at her, just as shocked.

"CHRIST MY HAIR IS PURPLE. IT'S FUCKING PURPLE. OH GOD, WHAT THE HELL! MY HAIR HAS NEVER MIXED COLOR BEFORE. OH MY GOD!" She started screaming. I doubled over in laughter.  
"V THIS IS NOT FUNNY I HAVE PURPLE HAIR, DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I SPENT PICKING AN OUTFIT OUT FOR TOMORROW IN MY HEAD? 20 MINUTES. I HAVE NOTHING WHICH MATCHES WITH PURPLE." She slumped on the bed and buried her face in my pillow, next to me.

"Isabelle, I think it looks lovely. And wear something black, everything goes with black. Plus, men like black on a woman. That and the color red." She looked up at me and sighed, resting her head in my lap.  
"You think?" I laughed softly.  
"I know. Now C'mon. Let's get you home." I said, gently stroking her hair.

It really was a lovely color, It was a dark purple, but noticeable. But not enough that fingermen would instantly attack her. I mean, if she didn't get noticed with red hair who's going to care about purple?

"Can't I just stay on your lap? It's comfy." She mumbled, snuggling her head in to me further.  
"You could.. uhm, stay over again, if you wished?" I asked nervously. She shot her eyes up at me once again.  
"Really?" She asked. I nodded and she leaped up, sitting in my lap and wrapping her arms around me.  
"Thank you! I'll take the sofa this time." She seemed to be ecstatic with my offer, I wonder why.

"No, you're the guest. You stay here. I'll take the sofa." I slowly snaked my arms around her slender waist and rested my forehead against hers.  
"Nope. I'm on the sofa and you're in here." She said, I went to argue back but she dived out of my arms and stood by the door, pulling her hair up in to a messy bun on the top of her head.

"If you can catch me, I'll take the bed and you take the sofa. But, If I catch you first, then you're in the bed. Oh and there's a third option. If we see each other at the same time. You're in the bed with me. No funny business of course, I just want you to be comfortable." She said, with a mischievous grin. I stood up from the bed and faced her.

"It's on." I whispered in her ear, shaking her outstretched hand.  
"Good luck." She purred in my ear before spinning and fleeing through the gallery.

Am I really doing this?

Isabelle's P.O.V:

_Run and hide. No, too simple. Stick in one place, hear his footsteps and flee. Yeah that's a good idea. Then pounce on him when he's not expecting it. Thank God I don't have my shoes on!_ I thought to myself and I swerved through the many twists and turns in the gallery. My main focus was to get V sleeping in his own bed, I really didn't mind staying on the sofa; it was like sleeping on a huge bag of marshmallows. I never thought about trying to get me and V in the same bed.. hm that would be interesting.

I seem to make V nervous whenever I'm around him or we do anything which involves close contact and I love it. The contact and seeing him stutter and turn in to a mess. I sit on him and hold him a lot and although he may try not to show it, and bless, does he try, I can always tell he is. By the way his body tenses and eventually relaxes in to me, or his stuttering. It's like he's a teenager around his crush.. wait. Does V, admire me?

_Hmph! Stupid girl. He wouldn't like you, you're on a date tomorrow you idiot. Anyways, you don't know what he looks like, what his actual name is, or how fucking old his is! Stupid, stupid girl. _I mentally argued with myself.

_It doesn't matter how old he is. Judging by his frame, height and the fact he's a vigilante I wouldn't put him down as being that old. I'm assuming late 20's getting in to 30's. Oh fuck off about what he looks like, will you? You saw how he reacted with taking his gloves off. Whatever's underneath, he really doesn't like it. Something terrible probably happened to him like he's covered in multiple scars from battle or probably worse._ I was crouched down in a room filled with books, nothing else. Just books.

I heard his footsteps grow closer to the door, panic set in. If he comes in I'm screwed. I crawled towards the door which was shut and leaned against the wall, if he comes in the room I'll be behind the door and I can sneak out with out him seeing.

The door burst open and smacked me straight in the face. I quickly held my hand to my face and muffled the screams of pain itching to escape my throat.  
"Aha! Oh." He exclaimed, walking in to the room and taking a look around.  
"Hm." He said, looking behind stacks of books. I shuffled out from behind the door and legged it.

Once hidden away safely in the kitchen, I wiped my nose which was gushing with blood.  
"Great!" I growled to myself in hushed tones. He's going to get a smack for this.  
I watched as V's large frame rushed past the kitchen, completely oblivious to the fact I'm hidden under the kitchen table. _Now's your chance!_ I screamed at myself as I scrambled out from under the kitchen table and in to the hallway, at that exact moment, V spun around to face me.

"I guess we're sharing a bed then." He chuckled, walking up to me and freezing at the sight of the blood pouring from my nose. Which was also painted across my fingers and palms.  
"When you came in to the room filled with books, I was behind the fucking door you ass!" I exclaimed, wiping my nose and covering myself with blood even more.  
"Oh Isabelle, I didn't know. Sit down." He said, holding his arm around my waist as we walked back in to the kitchen and I sat at the table, holding my nose.

V rummaged through the cupboards for a brief moment, then grabbed a little box and sat in the other chair and pulled it in front of me.  
"Sit still." He said in a stern tone. I moved my hand away from my face as V opened the box and pulled out a cotton ball and began wiping at my nose. Then ripped the cotton in half and placed a half in each of my nostrils, once he did this he pinched his fingers tightly at the top of my nose.

"Thanks, V. But I could of done this myself." I uttered, my tone barely noticeable.  
"Have you broken your nose before?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.  
"Y-yeah. I get nose bleeds quite frequently due to it. I dropped a frying pan on my face when I was 12." V chuckled and I did too.  
"I'll explain, the pots and pans were all hung up on the wall above the kitchen counter and I couldn't reach, I had a slow growth and I stayed the same height from age 8 until age 13 then I had a huge growth spurt. Anyways I was trying to get the frying pan to make some bacon and once I thought I grasped the pan, I lost my balance and stumbled, the pan came flying down and bounced off my nose and on to the floor. I didn't think anything of it until my Mum rushed in to the kitchen and screamed at my wonky nose and the blood everywhere." I began laughing at the memory.

"It's why my nose is a strange shape and a little wonky. I hate my nose, it's too small and I really want a nose job. I have for years." I sighed, V released the pressure on my nose and pulled out the pieces of cotton.  
"I did notice your nose looked a strange shape and assumed it was broken, or had been. Guess I was correct! Why on earth were your pots and pans on a wall?" He asked, leaning back in his chair and folding his bulky arms across his chest.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.  
"Ask my Mother!" I laughed before a huge yawn escaped my lips and made my eyes water.  
"Tired?" He questioned. I shot him a 'No shit, Sherlock' look and he stood up, offering his hand. I happily took it and we walked to the bedroom together. V shutting the door behind him.

I began undressing whilst V grabbed some spare clothes for me, a long sleeved, black t-shirt which was way too big for me and a pair of purple boxers.  
"Really, Purple?" I groaned. He's done that on purpose.  
"Purple looks good on you." I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure he just winked at me. I rolled my eyes at him and put the clothes on, snuggling in to them happily.

"Would you like me to leave whilst you get changed?" I asked, shifting my weight.  
"Yes please.." He trailed off. I nodded and exited the bedroom. I shut the door behind me and leaned against it. A long, exhausted sigh slipped out of my lips and I thought to myself.

_Hurm, sleeping in the same bed with him then on a date with another man tomorrow, slut._I growled.  
_It's one date. Nothing might come of it, how would you know? I'm not going to do anything with V, He'll most likely say goodnight to me, and turn over and I'll do the same. V doesn't see me that way._ At least, I don't think so.  
_Still, acting like a common whore. No excuse for the way you're going on. Pick one man and stick to them, it's either V or Jamie._ I was about to argue back with myself when the door sprung open and I fell backwards.

"Eeeeep!" I squealed, preparing myself for the connection I would soon feel with the icy tiled floor, but instead was met with a pair of warm, comfortable and bulky arms. I nervously opened one eye, keeping the other one squeezed shut tightly.  
"I got you." He said, I opened the other eye, seeing V towering over me with his arms wrapped tightly around my small waist. We were both leaning forwards and I was actually seconds away from hitting the floor.

I felt my face instantly burn up. I was never nervous when It was me who touched V first, but when he does it to me. Christ. I felt shivers running through my whole body and my stomach felt as though it was about to fall out of my ass. Classy; I know.

"I s-see that." He slowly pulled me up, his arms not leaving me and I headbutted his chest softly.  
"I'm a clutz at times, I know. I shouldn't of been leaning against the door anyways" I laughed, V's chin resting on top of my head. He was wearing a long sleeved black top, just like mine accept his was more tight fitting. His gloves were still on and so were his socks. Although he was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants which grew tighter at the bottom, It was strange to see some color on V. And of course, that creepy mask was still attached to his face. It made me wonder if he ever parted from it.

"I can see that." He laughed and I looked up at him.  
"You're sleeping in your mask?" I asked, tilting my head and there was a hint of sadness in my voice. I didn't want him to be uncomfortable.  
"I normally don't but, yes." He sighed.  
"Y-you can take it off you know. I'm not going to look. And you'll be awake before me anyways! A-and the room is completely dark when the lights aren't on so I can't see anyways, I don't want you to be uncomfortable." I hopelessly admitted.

V didn't say anything, he just stayed silent.

"Hm. You have a good argument. Alright then." I gasped, not believing what he had said.  
The lights flicked off and I clung to him, believing that if I let go he would vanish.  
"I'm here." He said softly, slowly pushing my away from him whilst he took of his mask.  
"Can you see?" He asked shyly.  
"Not a damn thing, sweetheart." I laughed softly, when I felt something quite heavy and cold in my hands. My heart fell in to my stomach.

It was his mask.

There was something else in my other hand, it felt like.. hair.  
His hair! His hair is a wig!  
I was shocked, I thought that was his natural hair, it looked like it. Although it was ridiculous.  
"V? Where's the bed?" I waved my arms around trying to feel for the bed even though my hands were full.

The two items were took from my hands and I heard the rustling of the wig being set down and the quiet 'clank' of the mask, then my hand was placed in to something warm, and quite soft but the texture was also bumpy and felt very squishy.

His hand. His bare hand. He's holding my hand, there's no gloves, just skin. But what on earth is wrong with them?  
"V-V?" I stuttered, close to hyperventilating. I couldn't believe this was happening!  
"I took my gloves off, too." He spoke in hushed tones. He sounded close to tears!

Under the armor, the mask and the weapons. V's just a nervous, shy and broken man. And I'm beginning to think that I'm just going to break him even more. I'm no good for him, how can I go on a date with another man after V's opened up like this to me? It's a betrayal of trust. But I'm in too deep with V, I can't push him away now.

My thoughts were broken as I felt myself be pulled across the room and fell on to something soft, the space beside me sinking down and I nearly fell with it. Without thinking I crawled back up on to V's lap and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close to me.  
"I-Isabelle?" He questioned, but his arms crawled around my waist anyways.  
"Shh." I said. His breathing was uneven and heavy.

He was struggling to hold back tears.

"Talk to me. Tell me." I sighed in to his ear.  
"I've never been this close to someone for 7 year, Isabelle. I've never even been in friendly contact with someone like this. I don't know how to react, You can't see me, Yes, but you can feel me. I don't want you to. But I trust you, so go ahead." He mumbled in to my chest.

Slowly, I released him. But his arms stayed tightly around me, gripping me even harder once I softly traced my fingers over his scalp and the back of his head.

He had short, sharp hairs and there wasn't many if not none in certain areas, but as I came closer to the top of his head the hairs were longer and more soft, but still there wasn't many. I dipped my hands down to the side of his head to feel disfigured ears, there were small chunks missing and it was incredibly rough. Oh God.

My slender fingers were dragged down his face ever so gently, I was afraid to touch him.

I started with his jawline, then would work my way up to his cheeks. He had a firm and quite pointy jaw, I closed my eyes as I examined his face with my fingers, picturing what he would look like in my mind. A very manly jaw, with a dimple in his chin, I began grinning to myself at the picture of V with a bum-chin. It was adorable. Then ever so slowly, I moved up to his cheeks which once again, were pointy and I could tell he had very visible cheek bones which were very attractive in my eyes. But the texture on one side was jagged and uneven. His skin dipped and then rose again, above the surface of where his skin was, like scar tissue.

His cheeks were also drenched, he's crying.

"Shh, It's okay." I whispered, wiping his eyes. The skin under and around his eyes was completely normal, apart from feeling wet. Obviously. I moved over to his nose which still had it's full shape, unlike his ears. But it was still had an uneven texture and was quite scabbed, possibly due to infection or that bloody mask rubbing against it all day! I traced my fingers up the bridge of his nose and across his forehead, once again feeling the skin ten times worse on the left side, and the right being alright. There was a section above his eye which was exactly like normal skin; most of his face felt normal but I knew it wasn't.

Finally, his lips. My fingers began shaking and twitching like crazy as I slowly moved down from his forehead, across his cheeks and towards his lips. They were full and the skin was quite rough, but not as rough as I would of imagined. They felt smooth and rough at the same time, almost like leather.

I was so lost in feeling his face I hadn't noticed that my shirt was rolled up and V had his hands on my bare waist, and he was also feeling my skin. I felt his hot breathe against my fingers and it made me shake even more, I swallowed the lump in my throat; well I tried to. Tears had also spilled from eyes! Why on earth was I crying?

I didn't know, but what I did know was that I wanted to kiss him. Badly.

_There you go again, whore_ I growled at my thoughts and pushed them away, too busy to argue back.  
V sniffled and I wiped his eyes for him again, then proceeded to wipe my own before speaking up.  
"Your hands are soft." I chocked out.  
"You're skin is soft, I like it." He continued to run his hands across my waist and back, then slowly traced them across my stomach. I shuddered under his touch, gasping softly as he gently tickled me.

"Please don't cry, V. You're skin doesn't feel as bad as you assume." I said, this only made him cry more. I sighed and nuzzled my nose against his. He gripped my waist tightly and I was sure I'd have bruises there tomorrow, not that I cared. I laughed softly.  
"Hm?" V murmured.  
"You're tickling me. I don't mind though, it feels nice." He released a sigh and laughed with me.

His hands trailed down to my legs and he ran them down my outer thighs, then moved them back up again and across my back, bringing them ever so slowly up to the exposed flesh of my arms as I had rolled up my sleeves. His fingers walked up my arms and to my neck, As he touched each part of my neck, I tilted my head so he could get a better feel, then finally his hands made their way to my face.

He did the exact same process as I had done, going over my jaw, cheeks, nose, forehead and then finally my lips.  
"Hm, soft." He breathed softly. His words and his touch was sending me crazy. I pursed my lips and softly kissed his fingers. He didn't retract them either at my kiss. I trailed my hands up his arms and lightly took hold of his strong hands and brought them to my lips, giving each one a kiss then releasing them so they may roam wherever they wish.

"May I?" He said, his hands resting on my thighs again. I chuckled softly and rested my forehead against his and let him continue appreciating my body. They wrapped around my outer thighs and trailed up and down, before moving to my inner thighs, as his hands grew closer and closer to my middle I bit my lip, fighting to hold back a whimper, he slowly motioned them away from my middle and closer to my knee's and I released a breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

"I-I'm sorry.." He stuttered out, removing his hands from my body. I grabbed them instantly and slapped them around my thighs again.  
"Don't be." I gasped, lifting my mouth to give his forehead a kiss.  
"D-do that a-again.. Please?" He questioned. I smiled to myself and gave his forehead another gentle kiss, then moved my lips further to the left and kissed that side of his forehead, then trailed them over to the right and kissed there as well. V's breath was hot as it was released on to me through a blissful sigh.  
I moved further down his face, kissing his temples on each side, then all over his cheeks, slowly and softly though. Then the tip of his nose. I glided over to his jaw and left a trail of kisses across them, then froze above his lips.

Do I?

I breathed softly against his lips, but not touching them. I was afraid to in case he suddenly pulled back or pushed me away and I couldn't handle it, not now. Not after we've came this close. I slightly brushed my lips against his, feeling the rough texture against my smooth skin.  
"Please." He purred. I was shocked, he wanted this. I wanted this, we both wanted this. I paused for a moment, before gently pressing my lips against his.

He kissed back, and it was amazing.

It was a soft, meaningful kiss. Something we both needed, I didn't care if I had only known this man for less than a week. Love can take seconds to happen. I didn't care how old he was, nothing in the world mattered in that moment. And most of all, I didn't give a flying fuck if I was on a date tomorrow. This man in front of me, right here, who I was touching and kissing was all I needed.

I pressed my lips against his slightly harder and he did the same, then we burst into the kiss even more. Our mouths moving together in perfect sync, like a well choreographed and dance which had took months to perfect. Silent tears slipped from my eyes as we kissed, his hands tight around my waist, afraid to let go in case I would back away from him; I'm not going anywhere. My hands held on to his face, gripping it almost, fearing the exact same as him.

The kiss grew deeper and our tongues began to brush against each other before slowly fighting for dominance. I quickly wiped away the tears which were spilling from V's eyes and his hands moved down from my waist back to my inner thighs, extremely close to my middle once again. I broke the kiss slightly to bite V's bottom lip, pushing away my gasps and moans which were eager to escape. But this only drove his hand closer and closer until he cupped his hand over me and pressed up quite hard with his palm.

This drove me over the edge, I moaned in to our kiss and broke it off, resting my forehead against his and gasping hard. V's breaths were also uneven and heavy.  
"Isabelle.." He trailed off.  
I couldn't ignore the burning sensation in my stomach, craving and wanting more. But I knew I couldn't, it wasn't right.  
"I can't, V. We can't." He interrupted me by growling back 'We can' and that drove me insane.

"You'll regret it." I mumbled on to his lips, he sighed and softly kissed me again before slipping his hand down my boxers and against my drenched middle.  
"This is just for you, I swear." He moved his lips to my neck and began kissing softly, whilst his large fingers slowly rubbed against me. I nuzzled in to his neck, trying my hardest to keep quiet and not moan. Which was getting harder to do as he slipped his fingers inside of me and slowly began to thrust them back and forth.

"V!" I moaned loudly in to his ear. He bit down on my neck and I gasped sharply, surprised by his sudden movement.  
"F-faster." I moaned. He followed my instruction and his movements increased to a faster pace and became much harder, his fingers sliding further in to me and it made me want to scream out in pleasure, I had never been touched like this before.

"Say my name again." He moaned in to my neck as his pace got faster, my walls clenched around his fingers as I grew close to my climax.  
"V! I-I'm gonna, uh V!" I couldn't even manage to finish one sentence. I gasped and moaned louder and faster as his fingers kept working inside of me whilst my walls tightened and I screamed his name in to my release, warm liquid sliding out of me.

"Hnnngggg." I purred through heavy and quick breathes, in a complete daze of utter bliss and ecstasy. One of his arms stayed wrapped around my waist and the other was still down my boxers as his fingers were still inside of me. He slowly pulled them out and I whimpered at the emptiness once they were removed.  
I gave him another kiss and nuzzled my nose against his.

"T-thank you.." I trailed off, quite embarrassed and I didn't really know what to say.  
"No, thank you. I never thought anyone would show me this much affection, and I apologize for uhm, that." I giggled and kissed his forehead, I couldn't stop kissing him and I didn't want to.  
"Don't apologize, It felt amazing." V gave me a kiss on the forehead and shifted beneath me.  
"Wanna go to sleep?" He asked.  
"As long as you hold me." I replied.  
"Of course." He breathed, laughing softly at the end. His laugh was deep and it sent shivers through my whole body.

I reluctantly rolled off him as we got in to the bed, I slipped off my socks and kicked them to the floor before laying down with V's arm wrapped tightly around my waist and mine across his chest, the other holding on to his bicep underneath my head. I kissed his cheek once again before nuzzling my head down on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"Isabelle?" He whispered.  
"Yes?" I replied.  
"Burns. My skin, body, everywhere, It's burnt." He sighed.  
"Oh darling." I cooed, kissing him once again.  
"I will show you, but not now. I promise. Goodnight, Isabelle." He said, the last time we would speak tonight.  
"I know, V. Good night." I felt his lips against my head and with that, I drifted off in to a deep and well needed slumber.


	13. Chapter 13

Isabelle's P.O.V:

I slowly opened my eyes before quickly shutting them again and nuzzling in to the soft, fleshy pillow beneath my face which was rising and falling slowly. I shifted my arm and squeezed the pillow tighter and yawned loudly.

"Morning, Sleeping beauty." A deep, raspy voice spoke. I laughed gently, remembering the night before and that my fleshy pillow was V. I was surprised he stayed with me, I would of expected him to get up as soon as he woke and leave me, but no, he stayed. Our legs were tangled together and one of mine was across his waist, just below my arm. V's arm was still around me, accept now it was softly stroking my hair.

"If sleeping beauty looked like this, V, I don't think her Prince would of woke her up! He would of took one look and went 'Nope' and legged it." I mumbled, laughing to myself.  
"You can't even see what you look like, Isabelle. Neither can I!" He said in hushed tones before laughing softy.  
"Well all I know is that it's not a pretty sight. How long have you been awake for?" I questioned, stretching my arms and legs, parts of my body 'cracking' and clicking due to being woken up.

"About half an hour I'd say." I heard him yawn half way through his sentence, the last words mumbling and trailing off.  
"Is your mask on?" I quickly spat out.  
"No."  
"Good." I smiled before sitting up and back on his lap, giving him a kiss.  
"Now it's a good morning!" I giggled, V nuzzled in to my neck. I sighed happily, embracing his warmth.

"Can we have pancakes for breakfast? And by that, I actually mean both of us. You get up and make them then come back, then we sit in the dark and eat." I asked, my hand gently stroking the back of V's head.  
"If that's what you want, Let me get my mask and we'll go make us some breakfast." He gave my neck a gentle and light kiss, but the feeling burned through my body and went on for much longer.

I slowly rolled off V and sprawled out on the bed as soon as he stood up, burying my face in to the mattress and inhaling deeply.  
_Smells like V, mm..  
Forgetting something, whore?  
Oh what do you want!_ I silently growled at my inner thoughts battling and arguing with each other.  
_Reminding you that you have a date tonight, in 8 hours actually._ I mentally sighed, how was I going to tell V I was still going on the date? How could I still be going on it after last night!

_Hmph. Whore._

I was ready to start arguing with myself again, when V's hand slammed down on my ass cheek, making me leap up from the bed and grab my own ass.  
"Get up! It's breakfast time!" He laughed, I fumbled around the room, searching for him and once I did, slapping him on the arm.  
"Mask on?" I asked.  
"Yes. Let's go." He slowly opened the door, soft lighting flooding the room and I instantly started to squint, shutting my eyes tightly then attempting to open them again.

Looking at V, he was still in his nightwear and I was glad. I could see his body better, and the sweatpants made his ass look great. What? I can't deny that!

I waddled out the bedroom, following V. Rubbing my eyes and yawning like a child would after being awoke from it's afternoon nap. Instantly, I thought of Sinead. This is how I used to act as a child, she probably acts the same.

I wonder what she's doing? Guess I'll never know.

Sighing, I sat down at the table and watched as V shuffled around, mixing the batter and pouring it in to a frying pan. I fixed my eyes on V, well, His ass.  
"I've been staring for about 10 minutes now and I can't keep my thoughts to myself anymore. You have an incredible ass." My face began heating up as soon as the last word rolled off my tongue.  
"Isabelle I don't even know how to react to that. Thank you? I think." He laughed, throwing his head back softly before turning his attention back to the pancakes.

I began softly humming to myself and tapping the table whilst I hummed. The song I was humming reminded me of Clara and I slowly slipped away in to the memory.

_"Clara hurry up! I wanna go now!" I shouted to her, standing outside of our bedroom door and violently smashing my hand against it.  
"Will you keep your underwear on! I'm coming!" She shouted, or should I say, screamed back to me. I was about to start banging on the door again when It sprung open, Clara nearly ripping it off it's hinges.  
"Get downstairs and get your butt in the car!" I grabbed her hand and dragged her down the stairs and in to James' car.  
"Ready to go, girls?" Michael asked us, Michael and James were older friends of Clara's, I don't know how she knew them but I didn't ask. They were lovely boys and cared for us deeply. We were on our way to a beach party, surprisingly it had been allowed by Satan, I mean Sutler. As long as we were home before curfew! Obviously.  
"Yep, Let's go!" I exclaimed, screaming a very long 'Woo!' out the window as we sped off down the street, music blasting through the little car James owned. Clara was in the front with James and I was sat in the back, rocking out and singing my heart out with Michael._

"Jesus Belle, You'd think you had never been to the beach before!" Michael laughed as we waved our hands in the air high, well up to the roof of James' crappy little banger. So our arms weren't really high.  
"Michael you're as excited as I am! OH THE CHORUS IS COMING UP, ARE YOU READY TO ABSOLUTELY KICK IT, MICHAEL?" I screamed, interrupting my own sentence, he looked at me, giving a quick, cheeky wink and we waited before erupting in to song, we sang in sync with each other, James and Clara even joined in as we went pretty much insane down the motor way.  
"'CAUSE I'M IN TOO DEEP, AND I'M TRYING TO KEEP, UP ABOVE IN MY HEAD, INSTEAD OF GOING UNDER!" I loved the beach, and the idea of being at a party there had sent my excitement sky high.

We jammed along to plenty of different songs from James' CD he had created for the car journey. He had a huge selection of absolute classics and it's safe to say Michael nearly crapped out a brick when 'Pretty fly for a white guy' boomed through the speakers. He also screamed when the song started and I quote 'THIS MY JAM!'. I'm not going to lie, that statement made me crave jam. 

"Isabelle?" V's voice snapped me out of my memory and I looked up at him, carrying two plates with a stack of pancakes on each.  
"How long was I out for?" I asked, quite embarrassed.  
"I have no idea, good memory?" He asked, cocking his head towards his bedroom, beckoning for me to follow and I did.  
"Yeah." I sighed through a smile.  
"I look forward to you telling me your memories some time. Isabelle?" His tone changed from hopeful to nervous.  
"Y-yes?" I stuttered. I already guessed what he was going to ask.  
"Are you still, going on your..?" He trailed off, not wanting to say the word.  
"Yes." I looked down, trying to avoid my gaze from V's.

"Alright, What time?"  
"7."  
"It's 12 in the afternoon, you best eat then go home to get ready." His voice sounded hurt, and close to tears. I couldn't go, I can't break this man even more.  
"I don't have to go." I spat out, my voice low and filled with guilt.  
"Nonsense. I look forward to you telling me about it when you next come down." He tried to make himself sound cheerful, but I could see right through it.  
"I'll come down tomorrow after the date, I'll probably not see him again after tonight." I too, tried to sound cheerful and failed horribly.

He kicked the door shut behind him and handed me a plate, I walked over to the bed and sat down at the bottom, giving V space. I crossed my legs and waited whilst he removed his gloves, mask and wig then the bed shifted to his weight and I shuffled closer, taking a bite out of one of the pancakes after cutting them up with a knife and fork he had handed me.

"God V, these are incredible!" I moaned through a mouthful.  
"You got that right, I'm good, aren't I?" He was beaming with pride and I softly kicked his leg.

We made small talk whilst we ate. Chatting about our favorite things.  
"I got one for you, favorite smell?" I asked, chewing happily on the mush in my mouth.  
"Hmm.. I'd have to say apple. Yours?"  
"Vanilla, Favorite book?" I took another large mouthful of pancake, chewing slowly to savor the taste.  
"The Great Gatsby, yours?" I could hear the clunk of metal as V placed his knife and fork on his plate and set the plate aside.  
"50 shades of grey." I spat out, V choked on whatever it was he was drinking and had to spit it back in to the cup, I burst out laughing and all the air was knocked out of me.  
"I'm Joking, V! Probably The Hunger Games trilogy. Have you read them?" I swatted my eyes, drying them after crying from laughter at V's reaction.

"No, are they blacklisted?" I snorted.  
"For being a book about a bunch of kids fighting each other for survival in an arena, going insane, killing each other until one victor remains, you think it wouldn't be! But it is as one girl rebels against the capitols orders and Sutler didn't want that happening here. Even though it clearly does, us two are perfect examples. I'll bring the books down tomorrow when I come down?" I questioned.  
"Yes, thank you Isabelle." I handed V my plated and stood from the bed, gathering up my clothes and giving him a light kiss on the cheek.  
"I'm going to get ready now, In the bathroom so I can leave you to get ready too, then I'll be out of your hair." I didn't wait for his reply, I quickly opened the door and shut it, never turning behind.

I sighed on my way to the bathroom, grabbing my leather jacket from the back of the couch and pulling out my phone as I walked, checking my texts and calls. I had a text from Jamie who had named himself in my phone as 'Jamie the great' I rolled my eyes and laughed at the silly name before opening the message and scanning over it.  
"Hey doll, still on for tonight? If so, text me your address and I'll be there at 7 - Jamie xx" His number is saved in my phone, silly boy.  
"Yep! My apartment is 10-16A building next to the half demolished library, know where I mean? xx" I quickly tapped back after shutting myself in the bathroom.

I kept V's boxers on and shoved my panties from the night before in my jacket pocket before pulling my socks up my legs then slipped my shirt over my head, fixing the bow-tie in place then shuffling in to my skirt and finally added my jacket. I untied my hair and ran my fingers through the tats and knots then re-tied it in to a loose pony tail at the back of my head.

Before leaving the bathroom I checked my phone again, and smiled lightly after seeing I had another text.  
"I know where you mean! I have a black Ford Focus, See you soon :-) P.s: I'm wearing the monkey suit. xx" I laughed softly and typed my message before hitting send.  
"I'll wear a nun costume. Kidding, I'll wear a dress or something, 7 pm sharp, Mr! xx" I put my phone in my pocket and walked out of the bathroom, switching off the light and shutting the door gently as I did.

I walked and stood in the kitchen where V was drying some dishes before putting them away.  
"I'll come down tomorrow with the books, I promise." I smiled at him, ready to leave.  
"Any specific time?" He finished washing up and turned to me.  
"Probably about 4 in the afternoon, I'll bring spare clothes as I want to patrol tomorrow night. Is that alright?"  
"I'll be coming with you, I will see you tomorrow." He held me in his arms for a short moment before holding me out at arms length and poking me on the nose.  
"Have a good time, Okay?" I smiled and nodded before saying 'Goodbye' and leaving the gallery.

I rushed home, eager to kick off these bloody heels and just get the date over with. It was half 1 in the afternoon when I got through the front door, I stopped at the book store first and then went to a little corner shop to buy some more cigarettes, I hadn't smoked many but I knew I would be when little reminders of last night would keep popping in to my head.

I sighed, slumping down on to my bed and pulled my heels off my feet, along with my socks and I lifted my legs in to the air, wiggling my toes around and smiling. What on earth came over me last night, with V? I had no right to do that. He opened up and I practically took advantage of him. Even though he asked me to kiss him, I shouldn't of done it! Stupid, stupid girl!

I growled to myself and shot up from my position on my bed, and ripped my hair out of the pony tail, shaking it vigorously and peeled my jacket off, pulling everything out of the pockets and dropping them on the bed before slinging the coat across the room and next to the wardrobe.

Time went by faster than I thought it would, I had a long soak in the bath and walked around in a towel for pretty much an hour, after being in the bath for nearly an hour as well. Then began to get ready. I made myself a quick snack to eat whilst I began drying my hair, texting Jamie to let him know I was getting ready. Then ignored my phone as I plugged it in to the speakers and pressed 'shuffle'.

I left my hair down and curled it slightly, creating long, flowing waves of scarlet and violet. Pulling it all to one side and letting it hang down my body. I opened my wardrobe and spent about 10 minutes trying to pick a bloody outfit. I sighed, giving up and grabbed out the first black dress I saw and put it on. It looked just like my previous outfit, accept it was a dress and it didn't have any sleeves. The skirt was slightly shorter too, so I put on some black tights, keeping V's boxers on.

I pulled out a box from the bottom of the wardrobe and clipped on a sparkly, purple bow-tie and smiled. I wouldn't be Isabelle without my famous bow-tie's now, Would I? Next, heels. I pulled out a pair of purple wedges I owned which used to be Clara's, I loved them and she happily gave me them, even though I've never wore them accept from now. Happy with my look, I sat at my mirror again to apply make-up.

I penciled in my eyebrows with the dark brown stick I had, then softly ran the fanned brush I had across my cheeks, turning them a little big brighter. Now for my eyes, I wore black eyeliner on my upper eyelid, creating large flicks at the end and coated my eyes in mascara, making them appear longer and more full. Time check - 6:55pm. Perfect timing!

I slipped on the heels and quickly sprayed perfume across my body before grabbing my phone from the speakers. My phone vibrated violently in my hand and I mentally told it to 'Shut up'.  
"I'm a little early, oops. I'm outside! xx" Jamie.  
"Good because I'm ready. xx" I grabbed a clutch bag and shoved my phone in along with my keys, some money and a packet of chewing gum then walked through the door and down the stairs.

It was just beginning to rain so I rushed in to Jamie's car, sitting in the passenger seat and greeting him by giving him a kiss on the cheek, which he returned.  
"I hope you like Italian food!" He laughed, starting the engine and driving off down the road.  
"Love it." I smiled, remembering V's earlier words. _Have a good time._

We drove down the road in silence, it had begun to pour down. We listened to the music from Jamie's CD's and I quickly turned up the volume when 30 Seconds to Mars' song 'Kings and Queens' came on.  
"I love this bloody song!" I squealed nearly, nodding my head along to the music and softly singing, I wish I could say the same for Jamie. He was singing his bloody heart out! I couldn't help but join in.

We laughed at ourselves as we pulled up outside the restaurant, the rain hadn't lightened up.  
"Crap, I didn't bring a coat." I sighed, Before something black was pulled over my head, holding above me.  
"Get ready to run." It was Jamie's blazer jacket.  
I grabbed a hold of the blazer, holding it over my head as we darted out of the car and in to the dimly lit and very romantic restaurant.

"Oh it's lovely in here! I've never been before." I couldn't help but stare in awe as I looked around, the place was packed and I was worried we weren't going to get a table, until a waiter came over and led us to a table for two in the back of the room.  
"I made reservations." Jamie smiled as he sat down opposite me.  
"Smart boy." I winked.  
"Oh you know me." He winked back, handing me a menu and we peered over them.

"I'm getting the lasagna, you?" I asked, shutting my menu.  
"Hmm. I think I'll join you on that!" He smiled, shutting his menu.  
We made small talk before a waiter came over to take our orders. Jamie ordered our food and himself a drink, turning to me and asking what I wanted.  
"Vodka and orange, please." I smiled at the waiter, he was an old man, probably in his 50's and had a strong Italian accent, and a very full mustache. He was adorable!

The date went by quicker than I hoped, and in all honesty I didn't want it to end. I stole Jamie's slice of garlic bread but he didn't seem to mind and we had a nice, flowing conversation whilst we ate. I hated to admit it, but I actually was having a good time, so why won't V leave my mind?

_Because you nearly had sex with him, whore.  
Oh you can piss off as well!_ My mind shouted. I pushed the argument away and laughed at the joke Jamie was telling me.

We finished up, and the waiter took our plates and Jamie payed the whole bill.  
"No it's alright, I can pay too." I said, ready to get my money out but Jamie slapped his cash in to the old man's hand and sent him off before I could pay.  
"No, It's a date, therefore I am the one paying. Put your money away!" He said with a smile. I rolled my eyes and returned the smile, putting my money back in to my bag.

I necked back the last of my 3rd drink and we stood up to leave, I was still wearing Jamie's blazer. It was very comfortable and way too big for me, but that only made it nicer.  
"Ready to go?" He asked.  
"Yep." I smiled, linking my arm around his as we walked out the restaurant, Jamie handed the waiter who saves us a £5 note as a tip and I couldn't help but feel my heart warm up at his generosity. He really was lovely, and I hadn't thought about V for the last part of the night. That was until I looked up at the sky when we got outside.

"Is it okay if I?" I said, motioning to my box of cigarettes.  
"Only If I can borrow one?" He asked sheepishly, I nodded and handed him one and my lighter then copied his motions and took a long drag. I stared up at the night sky and the other buildings surrounding the restaurant, a music shop, A bank, a book store and some other small shops.

I continued to stare at the sky and Jamie copied. The rain had stopped, the clouds had parted and the stars were flaunting their beauty once again. Just the way I liked them. When something caught my attention, A flash of black and white swishing across the rooftops when suddenly it stopped and turned to me. It was V! He's out patrolling, He noticed me from his position and gave me a tip of his hat then disappeared from the rooftop. He's out patrolling without me, but then again. I'm on a stupid date when I should be gliding across those rooftops with him.

We finished out cigarettes and stamped them out on the ground and took a slow walk to Jamie's car, I was so tired and my feet were killing from these stupid shoes. They weren't as high as the other ones but still, I had walked all the way from V's in the other heels and fell over nearly, twice.

I happily slumped in to the seat once I got in the car. Ready to go to sleep. The car started and we pulled out of our parking space and were back on the road, we drove in tired silence. Both too tired and worn out to talk, although I'm sure my day had been much more stressful than his! But I did get an amazing nights sleep.

V popped in to my thoughts again, Damn it!

I smiled slightly and remembering how we ate breakfast. In the dark, on a bed, talking about our favorite things. And that memory would become one of my favorites. The drive was short and before I knew it, we were outside of my apartment again.

"I had a really nice time. Thank you." I said with a tired smile. Taking Jamie's blazer off and handing it back to him, he took hold of it and set it down on his lap.  
"So did I, you're a real laugh! And if it's not too early to ask, I'd really like to take you out again.." He bit his lip nervously and gave a soft laugh.  
"Of course you can, When?" I smiled, re-assuring him that it was alright.  
"Saturday?"  
It was Thursday, tomorrow I'll be out with V, then back with Jamie on Saturday. I'm beginning to feel more and more like a whore.  
"Sure." Jamie kissed my cheek, his lips lingering there for longer than what they should.  
"Goodnight, Jamie."  
"Goodnight, Isabelle."

I stepped out of the car and waved as he drove off, before ripping my heels off and jogging up the stairs to my apartment, pulling my keys out of my bed and opening the door and instantly started to unclothe myself once the door was shut behind me. I threw the tights and dress in to the laundry hamper in my room and began wiping my makeup off with a wipe. Running the brush through my hair, I pulled it up to the top of my head and tied it in a bun then toddled off in to the kitchen, I really wanted some jam.

I opened the fridge and the light illuminated a figure of someone sat at the kitchen table. I screamed and flicked the light on to see V sat there, his Hat and cloak folded on the table and he had a book in his hands. The first Hunger Games book.  
"V! YOU COULD OF MADE SOME SORT OF MOVEMENT OR SPOKE TO LET ME KNOW YOU WERE HERE! CHRIST I'M NOT EVEN CLOTHED!" I screamed at him before hiding behind the open fridge door, just my head peering over.

"I'm sorry, Love. I just wanted these books, I got bored. You shouldn't leave you're window unlocked, by the way." I couldn't see, obviously, but I could tell the little bastard was smirking.  
"Please, go get my dressing gown for me?" I sighed, shifting behind the fridge door.  
"Hmm, I'm enjoying seeing you awkward and nervous. But alright." He shut the book and set it down before standing up and getting my long, white fluffy robe and handed me it. I quickly wrapped it around my body and sat at the table with V.  
"How was it?" He asked. I sighed happily, remembering how much of a good time I had.

"Really good, the food was amazing and He's lovely. He's charming, funny and very sweet."  
"I'm glad you had a good time, I'm grabbing my book and I'll be on my way, Just wanted to make sure you got home safe, too." He picked up the book and added the finishing touches to his costume before getting ready to leave the same way he came in, the window.  
"V, aren't you going to take the other books?" I asked, standing at the window with him.  
"If I did, then you'd have no reason to come back tomorrow, would you?" He chuckled softly  
_Yes I would, I'd come for you._  
"Good point." I winked and said Goodbye to him.  
"Oh and are you going to see him again?" He asked, standing on the fire escape outside the window, ready to disappear in to the night.  
I sighed and nodded, smiling at him.  
"Lock the window, Good night Isabelle." I nodded once again and he became one with the night and vanished from my sight.

I locked the window and went off in to the bedroom, taking off my robe and crawling in to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Isabelle's P.O.V:

I yawned loudly and rolled over, falling straight to the floor and landing with a loud 'thump'. I growled before pulling myself up and throwing the quilt on to the mattress. My bed was horrible and I'd much rather be in V's. Hmm.. Maybe I can convince him in to letting us stay in his bedroom before we go out.

Pulling my hair out of the bun and running my hands though the multicolored waves I walked in to the kitchen to eat breakfast/dinner as it was half 2 in the afternoon. Christ I could go in to hibernation! In fact I would love to hibernate, but criminals must be punished and lady Justice must be served.

I made a quick sandwich before getting ready, throwing on a pair of worn out, slightly ripped jeans and a knitted jumper. I picked up a bag, shoving my night clothes and weapons in along with the remaining Hunger Games books and I left my 'home'.

_V lives in such an awkward place! Asshole. I hate these bloody twists and turns of alleyways and ACK!_ I tripped over one of the train tracks, interrupting my own thoughts as I almost landed on my face.  
_STUPID BLOODY TRACKS! Keep going down here, make a left, a right, more stairs, and we're here._

I knocked loudly on the door which was becoming more familiar to me and waited whilst the many doors clicked and opened, then I was greeted by an ever grinning mask.

I'm not going to lie, my heart fluttered at the sight of him.

He wasn't in his usual clothes, he was more relaxed. If I'm honest, It was like his bed clothes. Accept the joggers were black and had a red stripe going down the outer side of each leg. And they looked a lot tighter. God the things he does to me!

_Whore_  
_Piss off!_

I smiled after looking him up and down, twice, or three times, and he stepped aside, welcoming me in. I took the many other twists and turns before finally entering the gallery. I pulled my shoes off, dumped my back next to them and ran, sliding across the floor and dived on to the sofa, burying my face in to it.

"Tired?" He chuckled, lifting my legs up and sitting down then put my legs back down, over his.  
"Nope, my feet hurt and I fell out of bed this morning. I had a good nights sleep but waking up wasn't so great. By the way, the other books are in my bag" I smiled, turning over to lay on my back. Poking V in the cheek with my foot, I laughed as his head wobbled each time I hit it. V didn't seem to mind either, he just laughed at my childish behavior.

"How on earth do you manage to fall out of bed?" He turned his head to look at me, and I started poking his nose with my toe instead.  
"I rolled over too far and suddenly, floor." I lifted up my other leg, to start poking him with my other foot but he grabbed it.  
"EEP!" I squealed, knowing he was about to start tickling me.  
"Are you going to stop poking me in the face, or do I have to tickle you?" He asked, his hand clamped around my foot.  
"Tickle me and I'll stab you!" I laughed, sitting up and crossing my legs, facing him.  
"I'd love to see you try." I could feel his smirk, the little bastard.

I felt crappy and tired before going to V's, but now I'm here I feel all stupid and hyper. I really want to annoy him but I'm not sure if he'll join in and laugh with me or being strange considering I've just been on a date and I'm on another tomorrow, especially after what happened with us.

I kept shuffling closer and closer to him, until I was practically sitting on him. He was trying to read a book and I was not settling for that! Gosh, I really am a child at times.  
I bowed my head slowly and took the shoulder part of his shirt in my mouth, and pulled it until it snapped back to his skin.

"Isabelle.. Did you just, bite my shirt?" He asked, turning to his shoulder, then to me. I had replaced the garment in to my mouth and silently chewed it.  
"Yes. Give me attention." I let go of it and V laughed, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me on to him.  
"What is up with you today?" He asked, resting his forehead against mine. I prodded and poked his chest, giggling as he would jump slightly each time I poked a different part of him.  
"I just get really hyper when I see you and I have no idea why." I nuzzled my nose against his before giving it a kiss, V's hands were spread across my lower back and I had a feeling he was going to do something.

He dipped me. He held on to me, and leaned forward, causing me to fly backwards and nearly headbutt the floor. But he had a tight grip on me.  
"V! WHAT THE HELL!" I exclaimed out of shock but burst in to laughter.  
"I'm not sure, Isabelle. I just get really hyper when I see you!" He scooped me back up and I gave him a dirty look before smiling.

"What time we going out?" I asked, clinging on to his shoulders in case he decided to dip me again.  
"10pm?"  
"Perfect." I smiled, V rolled me off his lap to get up and look for a film for us to watch.

"We could watch the Hunger Games.." I trailed off, staring at V's ass as he was bent down.  
"I don't have it."  
"I do." He flipped his head around to look at me and I winked, standing up from my comfortable position on the couch and strolling over to my bag, kneeling down and grabbing the remaining books and DVD I brought with me.  
"The books and the film. Good aren't I?" I passed them to V and he put it in the DVD player, sitting next to me on the couch after it started up.

We sat in silence watching the film, I grabbed one of the pillows from underneath me and cuddled it tight to my chest, fighting back the tears at Rue's death. But I failed and they ended up pouring out of my eyes silently. Not to mention nearly crying when Katniss volunteered at the start of the film to save her sister's life.

The ending credits rolled and V looked at me.  
"You do know she didn't really die? It's fictional, love." I threw the pillow off him, nearly whacking his wig off.  
"SHUT UP. IT'S REAL TO ME OKAY?" I sulked in the corner of the sofa, making V laugh.  
"I'll make us something to eat before we go out, okay?" He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up from the sofa. I groaned and followed him anyways, even though I wanted to run and dive back on to the sofa and sleep for the next 10 years. I guess the kitchen chairs will do for now, or the table.

Slumping in to my chair, I watched as V pulled out different colored vegetables and began frying the vegetables and meat along with noodles which were simmering in a pan, I stood up to look after them. Changing the heat setting on them, I walked off to pick a song from the Wurlitzer. I quickly selected a song and walked back to check on V and the noodles. I wasn't sure what song I had chosen but it was a nice slow song, the woman had a lovely voice and it sounded quite old. Like 1940's old.

"I like this song, whatever it is." I smiled, closing my eyes and swaying to the music.  
"Cry me a river." V mumbled, snapping me out of my dance. I grabbed the pan with noodles in and drained them in the sink over a colander then put the pan on the kitchen worktop. Once the vegetables and meat were cooked he took the noodles and his mixture and put them together, slowly stirring them and putting some on a plate for me, and some for him. I quickly grabbed two knifes and forks and we walked in to the bedroom.

I was getting used to being in the dark in this room, so it didn't take me long to sit down on the bed and begin eating. Whilst eating, I heard V taking off his mask and gloves and he sat down opposite me.  
"V, did you wear sweats again because off my ass comment?" I was grinning at him even though he wouldn't be able to see it, obviously.  
"Of course, Anything to please you, sweetheart." He chuckled and I threw a piece of pepper off him. I heard it slap against his face somewhere and drop. I laughed softly before a piece of chicken was launched off my nose and it dropped on to my plate. I stabbed my fork in to it and shoved it in my mouth.

"Thanks for the extra chicken." Once again, I grinned.  
"Thanks for the extra pepper." I snorted and started to laugh.  
"Asshole." I threw another pepper off him and he returned by throwing some tomato.  
"If this is you challenging me to a food fight, you can piss off!" I laughed, taking another mouthful.  
"I would, but I do not want to clean up." I could hear him laugh and I smiled at the sound of his laughter. I'd never get tired of hearing it, or his voice. Or his breathing. Or him in general.

I finished my food, which was delicious by the way, so is everything V cooks but never mind, and I handed him the plate and he put it on top of his own then set it on the nightstand. I crawled over and set my head on his lap and sprawling out on the bed.

"Comfy?" He asked, I sighed happily and nodded.  
"Very." I nuzzled in to his warm lap and wrapped one of my arms around his leg.  
"Well I'm sorry but you're going to have to get up. I'm going to get ready and so are you Missy!" He poked me in the nose and I grabbed his hand before he could pull it away, kissing it softly before releasing it and standing up.  
"I'll leave you to get changed." I placed a hand on his shoulder and gave his cheek a kiss, before leaving the room, not looking back, and shutting the door behind me.

Sighing loudly, I strolled off to get my bag. I took my time, looking around at each painting or statue V had in the corridors of the gallery, I had never looked at them properly and I suppose I have time to look now.

V's P.O.V:

I stood, staring at myself in the mirror. No mask, no clothes, just boxers. I glared at each mangled piece of disgusting flesh, watching as the burns became worse the closer they got to my face. The pieces of deformed flesh changing color, from my natural skin color to angry, fiery scarlet. Hmph, reminded me of Isabelle's old hair color.

Parts of my body weren't so bad, intact really. But still, I'd prefer the rest of my body to be that way. How could Isabelle love someone who was this repulsive and disgusting? She wouldn't, of course not. That's why she's out on dates with some other man. His skin perfect, no burns or marks, a full head of his own hair and bright eyes filled with wonder and hope. Not like mine, the color may be bright but my eyes hold no love, no wonder and not even a flicker of hope. They're filled with rage, disgust and pure revenge.

I quickly thrashed my body around, refusing to look at myself any longer before I smashed the mirror in to a thousand tiny little pieces. I quickly got dressed and left the room, nearly ripping the door off and cracking the walls as I opened and shut it. Or should I say slammed it.

Isabelle was in the bathroom, I could hear her singing to herself. A song I did not know but her voice was beautiful anyways. I allowed myself this small pleasure and waited outside of the bathroom door. Listening to her and smiling softly. The singing stopped and I frowned, but perked up again once I realized I would be seeing her in a moment as it meant she would be emerging from the bathroom in her 'night clothes' With the tattoo's showing, the spark in her eyes which would soon grow in to an inferno once we got outside.

The door clicked then slowly swung open and she stepped out in all her glory. Her boots back on her feet, all of her beautiful tattoo's on show, decorating and brightening up her well sculpted and incredibly long legs, leaning up to her black shorts which had her red shirt tucked safely in to them. The belt of knifes around her waist, much like my own accept there was less and they were a little smaller, but could still do as much damage. The black bow-tie around her neck, her amazing neck. Her piercings put back in and she had a pair of black leather gloves on, which went up to her elbow. Her flowing locks wrapped around her body and slipped down her waist. Oh and of course, the famous bow and arrow bag around her back.

"Ready?" She asked. There was no smile, no hint of mischief in her eyes, no relaxed body stance. She was fueled on adrenaline and was ready to burst at any minute.  
"When you are." I said, smiling underneath the mask at this side of Isabelle. Possibly my favorite side of her.

We walked out of the gallery, through the many twists and turns of the tunnels and out on to the streets. Wasting no time, we strolled in to the nearest alleyway and waited there for a little while. Isabelle stared up at the rooftops and I watched our floor surroundings.  
"You know, we really should get you something to complete your vigilante look." I muttered.  
"What?" She spat, flipping her head to look at me. Clearly annoyed by my comment, even though I didn't mean to offend her.  
"A mask." I continued to look around, when a young woman, about 25, rushed past the entrance of the alleyway, two drunk men following her. Possible rapists or muggers.  
"Discuss this later, V. We have work to do." She growled, jumping on top of a large bin before leaping up and clasping her hands around a drain pipe and hauled herself up to the rooftops, I stayed low and cut through the alleyways, hiding around the corner. When the woman walked in.

The two drunk, stumbling men came behind her and grabbed hold of the end of her dress, tripping her and she fell to the floor.  
"Pretty little thing like you shouldn't be walking around alone at night, especially after curfew!" He bellowed through slurred words. I bit my lip to fight back a growl which was dying to escape.  
"I-I was just on my way home from a-a date. Please don't hurt me!" She shouted, hoping someone would come save her, I looked up at the roof tops and saw Isabelle, down on one knee with an arrow in place, hungry to reach it's target.  
"If you don't struggle, this won't hurt a bit." He ran his disgusting, stubby hands across her body.

He was about to take off his trousers, when an arrow ripped through the air and landed in his head, piercing it so quick it came out the other side of his head. I watched as his lifeless body smashed against the wall and slowly slid to the floor, lying in a heap.

The other man pulled out a gun and grabbed the woman. His arm around her neck and the gun pointed to her head.  
"Show yourself you bastard or I'll shoot her!" He exclaimed, his words spitting out in to the night air. The woman didn't move, scream, or fight back. She just shut her eyes tightly and stayed stiff, silent tears glistening against her cheeks as they spilled from her eyes.

I looked up to Isabelle, to find she wasn't there anymore. I whipped my body around from the alleyway to face him. His expression changed from one of scared to pure horror.  
"If you're a smart man, you'd let her go. Letting her live and I'll let you live, Oh but if you harm that defenseless, innocent woman then I'll have the pleasure of ripping away your worthless life." I stood, feet spaced apart and hands on my knifes, ready to throw.  
"Pft, I'd like to see you try mate!" He laughed, holding the gun closer to her skull.  
"I won't have to try, I'll easily succeed in making you in to a limp corpse. You see I'll enjoy watching you squirm and beg as I crush your windpipe, Or maybe I'll snap your neck. Or simply stab you?" I was about to continue when something thumped down next to me, Isabelle.  
"Or I'll break each one of your fingers before impaling you with one of my beautiful children back here, or how about you let the woman go?" She growled, bow in her hand.

The man just kept laughing and the woman looked at us, mouthing the word 'Please' and her eyes begging for us to release her from the perverts clutches.  
"Come anywhere near me, and I'll blow 'er brains out? Got it?" He grinned, flashing us his rotted, yellow teeth. Most of them missing.  
I heard Isabelle sigh, and probably roll her eyes too, as she whipped an arrow out from behind her back, fixing it in place against the rope of the bow and letting the arrow explode, stabbing in to the mans hand. He instantly let go of the woman and Isabelle rushed over to her, leaving me with the man.

I walked over and kicked him in the throat, I smiled at the sound of his back smashing against the floor, knocking the air out of him. I kept my boot clamped down hard over his throat and pressed down harder before smashing my foot down one last time, snapping his neck and killing him before he had time to beg for release.

I turned back to Isabelle and the woman, kneeling down next to Isabelle and comforting, well trying to comfort, the woman.  
"Shh, It's alright. They're gone now. You shouldn't come out after curfew. We won't always be there to save you." The woman was struggling to breathe as she was in hysterics.  
"Oh for god's sake." Isabelle mumbled before slapping her hand across the woman's face, snapping her out of her crying. I was as shocked as the woman was at Isabelle's action.  
"Can't stay here crying all night, can you? Get home. Do not come back out after curfew. You're safe, there's no need to cry." Isabelle pulled the woman to her feet and she thanked us before scurrying out of the alleyway. The click of her heels grew quieter as she rushed home.

"There was no need to slap her!" I exclaimed, Isabelle didn't look at me whilst she was pulling her arrows out of the man's head and hand.  
"She was struggling to breathe. Worked, didn't it?" She slowly turned to look at me, lust for more death in her eyes, and I was happy to help her fulfill that wish.

She sighed and rubbed her temples softly, mumbling something under her breathe which I couldn't hear.  
"Let's go up top, it's easier to see there." She said, going off to climb back up the gutters. I took a fire escape and met her up there. I stayed stood whilst she sat at the edge of the roof, both her feet dangling over the edge.  
"Do you think If I jumped from here, I'd die, V?" I couldn't believe what she just asked me. My jaw nearly hit the floor as I prepared myself to shout at her.  
"Don't you fucking dare." Was all I managed to spit out. It was the first time I had ever swore since my escape.  
"I'm not going to, I'm just wondering." She said, giving me a re-assuring smile as she stood up. Staring over the edge. I wrapped my hand around her arm, extremely tight just in case.

"I don't think I would, it's not high enough." She sighed, sounding disappointed with her discovery and walked away from the edge of the roof. I hesitantly let go of her as she stepped back, in case she ran off another edge.  
"Don't ever ask me something like that ever again. Isabelle I'm serious. Do you know how much you scared me there? If you jumped off a roof I'd jump straight after. My promise was serious, I will protect you." I was shouting at her as she stood at the other side of the roof, her arms wrapped around herself as she stared at the sky.  
"I got on fine before I met you, V. I can protect myself. I'm not going to ever harm myself, or kill myself. Alright?" When she said her last, comforting words she had walked over to me, placing her small hands over my face. I sighed and leaned in to her touch.

"Good, I'm not sure what I would do if I lost you." I muttered out, afraid to say the words.  
"You're not going to lose me, so stop worrying." She smiled, kissing my nose softly. I was about to say something when a shrieking cry came from an alleyway not far from where we were.  
"Let's go." She said, sprinting and leaping the roof we were on and landing on the one next to us before squatting and watching down below, I followed her accept I jumped down from the roof and in to the alleyway.

A mugging, two fingermen and one young man, not much older than Isabelle. Looks familiar. Hm, can't quite put my finger on who he is. Wasted no time, crept up behind the two men and grabbed one by the collar, spinning him around and punching him in the face, sending his body flying into a wall before connecting with the floor.

The other one turned around, throwing the boy to the floor and pointed his gun at my face. I sighed and grabbed hold of his wrist, twisting it and smiled at the sound of the bones cracking and breaking. He let out a long, pain filled cry and dropped to the floor holding his wrist. I wasted no time, I raised my leg and kicked him in the face, blood splattering from his nose as his head flopped backwards before the rest of his body did.

I spun around to see the other man coming towards me, but froze before he could come closer as a knife was plunged through his stomach. He looked down, looked back up at me before spitting blood from his mouth, coughing more up as he returned to the floor, dying slowly. Isabelle was behind the man. She quickly flee'd from the alley and I was puzzled by her sudden action.

Giving my full attention to the man on the floor, coughing and rubbing his throat I held my hand out to him, helping him up.  
"Are you hurt?" I asked, letting go of his hand as he brushed himself off. He was well dressed, in a suit and had a briefcase next to him on the floor.  
"Nah, I'm alright thanks to you and your friend. Tell her thanks." He smiled, picking up his briefcase and walking off. I didn't get to look at his face properly. I left the two men on the floor and walked out of the alley to find Isabelle.

"Isabelle?" I called, walking closer to her, she was leaning against a wall, wiping the blood off her knife on her leg before pushing it back in to it's holder.  
"That was Jamie." She muttered. Ah, that's why she fled.  
"Oh."  
"What the fuck is he doing out after curfew? That idiot! He clearly can't fight, he would of been dead if it wasn't for us!" She was growling and I could see her getting angrier as she paced the alley.  
"He's alright, he told me to tell you 'thanks'." She let out a deep breathe and ran a hand through her hair before looking at me.  
"V, I want a mask." I grinned beneath mine and hooked my arm through hers as we continued to patrol through the night.


	15. Chapter 15

Isabelle's P.O.V:

V walked me home, after we argued about where I would stay for the night. I need to stop staying over at V's home when I'm going off on dates with another man! It's not right and I'm acting like a whore. I stripped off my clothes and threw them angrily to the floor, leaving them in a heap before forcing myself to fall asleep. I was boiling with rage at the fact Jamie was out after curfew, and how V wouldn't let me stay in my own bed.

I remembered the previous argument after being awake for less than half an hour. We got home late, so I woke up late. Leaving me only 4 hours to get ready for my next date with Jamie, and he told me to wear something sensible as we were going dancing, I'm not going to lie, I was ecstatic!

I rushed around my small apartment whilst my bath was running, sorting towels out, finding an outfit, what I would do with my hair, my make-up for the night, finding appropriate shoes, and trying to find a way to hide my knifes. I plugged my speakers in to the kitchen and let the music play whilst I sank in to the tub for a while, just laying in the mixture of boiling water and bubbles. Then sighed as I washed my hair and my body.

It took all of my will power to pull myself out of the bath and step in to the icy air of my apartment.

Drying the only mirror the bathroom had with a hand towel, I began sorting my eyebrows out, plucking away the unwanted, stray hairs and curled my eyelashes quickly before zooming off in to the bedroom, grabbing my laptop and sitting down at the pathetic kitchen table I had and opened up Skype and some other websites.

I had a very small towel wrapped around my body and another around my head, keeping my hair in place and locking in the heat to dry it faster.

I stood up to make myself a quick snack when my laptop started ringing, a Skype call, of an unknown name? With no picture? Hm. My finger hesitated over the 'Answer' button before slamming down and accepting the video call.

A flush of relief washed over me when V's stupid mask popped up and his kitchen behind him. I held my hand over my heart and sighed.

"Good afternoon Isabelle." He gave a little wave and I rolled my eyes before a stupid grin flushed across my face. I leaned over to my speakers and turned the song down a little bit. Letting the heavy drum and bass song fade out and in to something else. A song I truly loved and had to resist getting up and swaying around to.  
"How on earth did you get my Skype?" I raised my eyebrow and stared intensely in to the camera.  
"I have my ways." I'm sure he was winking at me the little shit.

"Oh I love this song, please do shut up for the next 2 minutes." I laughed and swayed around to the song, leaping up from my chair. Slowly singing along.  
"I have it on the Wurlitzer." V mumbled. I snapped out of my daze and looked at him, gripping the towel I bent over to the camera.  
"I don't know how I missed it!" I was shocked at my own mistake.

I laughed and started singing along again.

_That's why, darling, it's incredible,  
that someone, so unforgettable,  
Thinks that I am,  
Unforgettable too._

I turned the music down again after the song changed. V was still sat at the computer and he had watched and listened to me dance and sing, just leaving me in my trance.  
"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" He asked, resting his head on top of his folded hands.  
"Yep and you're coming with me!" I grinned and grabbed the laptop taking it with me to the bedroom and sitting it on my dressing table, next to the mirror so V could watch me get ready and still talk to me. See, I'm very thoughtful, aren't I?

I flipped the towel off my head and pushed my damp curls out of the way, sighing angrily at stray bits which kept whipping back across my face. I motioned for V to stay there whilst I dipped my head low and ran the hairdryer through the strands of sea purple and fading red, my hair making me look like a mermaid, I just needed the tail and I was done!

"How are you wearing your hair?" V asked, putting the book down he was reading whilst I dried my hair.  
"Straight and I'm leaving it to just hang anywhere it wants. We're going dancing so there's no point making it look that pretty if it's all going to fall out, is there?" He shook his head.  
"And I'm taking my knifes with me, in case anything happens." I sighed whilst running the straighteners through my hair, singing along to the song which was playing in the background, losing myself in the music like I always did and floating away to another world, Where there was nothing but me dancing and the beat in the background.

_I've seen the world, lit it up as my stage now,  
Channeling angels in, the new age now,  
Hot summer days, rock and roll.  
The way you'd play for me at your show,  
And all the ways I got to know,  
Your pretty face and electric soul._

I continued to pay no attention to my surroundings as I slipped deeper in to the music, still running the iron plates across my sizzling strands.

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul  
I know you will, I know you will,  
I know that you will.  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

The music faded, the singing stopped, and I was dragged back in to cruel reality. I heard V softly sigh and I looked at him, smiling apologetically as the blush across my cheeks grew more aggressive and fierce.

"Sorry about that. I told you I lose my self in the music." V clapped and I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help feeling flattered.  
"And I've told you, I love listening to you sing. You should do it more, well for me. It calms me and you have a soothing voice. But there's something there what makes you feel emotion attached with the song you're singing. Especially that song." He sighed again and I looked away, biting my lip.

I wasn't used to singing in public, or to many people. And I had never received a comment like that for a long time.

"The last person who complemented me on my singing, died. And ever since she died, I stopped singing to people. I don't know why, but it comes out around you and I feel comfortable with it. And to receive a comment like that has really made my night, V. You don't understand. She told me the same thing, well sort of the same thing." I smiled happily at the memory, quickly wiping away a tear.

"Who was she?" He asked, intrigued by my short story. I vigorously shook my head before whispering 'Too soon' and he nodded.  
"I'll tell you about her and what happened. But not yet, but I could share the memory with you?"  
"I'd love that." He picked up his laptop and began walking with it, sitting down on the sofa getting ready to listen to one of my beautiful memories. A memory of happier times and days. Before everything got ripped away.

I quickly checked my phone for the time seeing I still had 2 hours before my date and plenty of time to re-live the memory with V.

"Okay, It was not long after I had turned 16.."

_Memory!_

I quickly hooked the earrings in to my ear before Clara grabbed me and dragged me out of her house and in to their family car. We were on our way to the jazz bar, where we always went every last Wednesday of the month and I loved the place. Everyone was so well dressed and they all had a sense of upper class floating around them, dissolving in to the atmosphere. A band would play songs all night, but no singing. People in the club would get up and select a song, they would play the music while the member of the audience got up to sing. If they did a good job, they got a free round for their table. And even if they weren't an incredibly good singer, they still got a free drink themselves.

"Issy, I dare you to go up there! I've heard you sing and you're quite good even though you're not that loud." I stared at Clara, wide eyed and jaw scraping across the floor.  
"N-no I can't." I mumbled. Avoiding her gaze. She grabbed my hand and waved it in the air when the manager of the club asked who would be the first performer of the night.  
"C'mon up little lady, show us what you got and blow your lungs off!" He started clapping, encouraging the rest of the club to join in. I shook my head and protested as he came over to walk me up the the small stage and sing.  
"Go on dear, I'm sure it's not that bad!" Clara's mother, Elaine, re-assured me. Her Dad, Johnathan, gave me a wink and told me to 'blow the roof off the place'. No-one knew I could sing or play piano for that matter, so how would they know? But I'm sure they're just being supportive.

I sighed and took hold of Ronnie's hand. That's the name of the man who owned the club.  
"Now then, select a song and I'm sure my lovely men here will be able to play it for you! All you gotta do, is provide the lyrics." He smiled and gave me a wink, whispering in my ear before he walked back behind the bar. I'll never forget his words. 'Break a leg, sweetheart.'

I reluctantly leaned over to one of the bass players ears and whispered the song, which he whispered to the rest of the band and they slowly introduced me in to the song.

"Hi I'm Isabelle, and this is One plus One by Beyonce." I tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear before grasping the mic stand with my trembling hands.

If I ain't got nothing,  
I got you.  
If I ain't got something I don't give a damn!  
'Cause I got it with you.

I began to relax as the whole crowd went silent and I began to fall deep in to a trance, where there was no-one in the room apart from the people who mattered. Ronnie, who I had grown to know over the many times I came here and after I told him about what happened to me.

Johnathan and his sparkling eyes, he was always able to bring out the best in someone and ignored their past, focusing on the good in them and offering them a comforting shoulder when they needed it.

Elaine with her pearly white teeth which would shine through parted lips as she smiled. She always smiled, I loved that about her. She was never upset, and if she was she would talk her problems out with someone whom she loved and trusted. Still smiling through-out.

Clara. Clara with her beautiful young face and slim body, all the boys wanted her but she had eyes for none. She would fight when it was needed. And only felt the need to fight when it came to protecting her family or her moral rights. She protected me and was like the big sister and best friend I never had, I loved her all the world and couldn't thank her enough for being there over the years.

I don't know much about fighting, But I,  
I know, I would fight, for you.

My hands stopped trembling and I was able to keep down the nerves and the vomit churning in my throat, ready to erupt with nerves. But of course, all of that had been pushed away after seeing their faces staring at me in awe. Proud of me. In that moment, I truly felt like a member of their family. I was their daughter and they loved me.

The music faded out along with my strong and powerful voice, which bellowed through the room. The emotion in my words floating in to the air and infecting every ear in the room, slipping in to their hearts and making their eyes water.

I sighed and smiled, placing a hand over my mouth in shock at what I had just done. The whole room stood up, cheering and clapping through misty eyes and soaked cheeks. I gave a light bow before running back to my table, Ronnie gave everyone in the room that night a free drink. All because of me.

"I don't believe I'm crying at a song!" Clara said, gripping me tightly and swaying softly with me.  
"I told you I could sing.." I trailed off, upset that she had ever doubted me.  
"You never told me you could sing like that. There was so much emotion in your singing, everyone in the room could feel it! There is nothing more powerful than your voice, not guns, not knifes, not even Sutler. Do me a massive favor? Never stop singing." Johnny and Elaine stood up, wrapping me in to their arms as well as Clara. I felt normal, and a part of a family.

"But most importantly, V, I felt loved." I smiled as I finished my make-up and turned to the computer, to see V reaching beneath his mask and wiping.  
"You're singing made me cry you evil cow!" I laughed and winked at him.  
"Why is there so much emotion in your songs? If you don't mind me asking." I paused, having to think about it myself.

"Telling you the truth here, V. I don't know. It's probably due to all the memories I have. Plus, One plus One reminded me of one of my old boyfriends. He was the only boyfriend I had, We were together for 2 year and when Clara moved away and I was alone he moved in with me. He came to the jazz bar with me and everything, cheered me on whilst I sang and got up a few times, when I sang a more up beat song of course. Normally my songs were slow and powerful ballads, making everyone in the room teary eyed and I had their lips quivering.

I loved Michael with everything I had, and when Clara was snatched away from me, He was all I had. I dropped out of college due to depression and the doctors had classed me as a 'danger to myself'. I was incredibly suicidal and had tried to kill myself 5 times in two month. Michael stopped me, comforted me, looked after me. I was like a vegetable. Just there, breathing, but I didn't do anything. Then he was taken away from me as well. One plus one was always our song and I can't listen to it without singing and feeling so much emotion that I can't express through words."

I had walked away from direct view of the camera to get dressed as it was now half 6, I slipped the deep blue, tight fitting dress over my body. It had no neck and cut across my chest, the sleeves cutting before my shoulders, too. And it came just above my knee's and I had tights on, hiding my tattoo's.

"So, why does the same emotion come out around me?" V was choking up. I had just admitted that I loved V, I didn't really need to. My singing was me admitting my love. I sang for Clara and her family, I loved them, I sang for everyone at the club who I had grown to know, I loved them. I sang for Michael and he was my first love and I think a part of me will always love him and I'll never be able to let him go and all the things he did for me. V, isn't it clear, I love you.

"Isn't it obvious, V?" I still wasn't in view of the camera.  
"I've got a brief idea." He mumbled, his voice shattering more.  
"I love you, V. I don't know why I warmed up to you the way I did. I have a few reasons, actually. But not a specific one. You're Clara, Michael and her family all wrapped up in to one man. And I love you. I can't lose you like I lost them. Thus my attachment to you. You're not the only one with a protection promise. I swore to look after you too." I sat back in front of the camera, fighting back tears which were bubbling in my eyes.

"I-Isabelle.. I'm sorry that I always remind you of the things you have lost. And I don't remember ever having anyone, you're the closest thing to a friend I've had in years. And you're not even a friend, you're a beautiful piece of art which transforms into a merciless killing machine, who I've grown to love. You look absolutely gorgeous, by the way." I stood up and twirled for him.

"You think? I don't really want to go on this date. I want to come see you." I looked down, frowning slightly.  
"You can after? I'm going out tonight. So I'll come by your apartment, if you wish. And you can share some of your happier memories with me." I smiled and perked up instantly.  
"I'd love that. If Jamie asks for another date, will you be annoyed if I say yes?" I bit my lip, I just told V I loved him and he said it back. But was it friendly love, or was I absolutely smitten with him? I had no idea.  
"Of course not. Leave your window unlocked and I'll be waiting for you. Go, have a good night. It's 7 pm by the way." I raced around and said bye to V, blowing a kiss in to the camera before rushing off out the door and down the stairs. Then in to Jamie's car.

"Wow." Jamie said once I sat in the car. I blushed and hid a smile.  
"Thanks, You look pretty fine yourself."  
"I do try." He shrugged his shoulders and tugged his blazer jacket before driving off to the club.

Jamie's P.O.V:

"Where we going?" She asked, as we drove through the busy night.  
"A night club, but I'm not drinking of course. I just thought it would be nice to let our hair down and go a little crazy, I've needed it after this stressful week." I sighed, remembering almost getting fired from work, all the taxes and bills being piled on to me and getting saved from a mugging by a man in a creepy mask and his mysterious accomplice, I didn't see her. I just saw her arrow and her hair as she whipped around the corner.

"What happened?" She truly looked as though she cared, gently resting her hand over mine on the wheel.  
"Work has been stressing me out like crazy and I almost got mugged! Some man saved me in a very creepy mask. It was more terrifying than the mugging! And he had a friend, I didn't see her. I just saw her hair as she ran off. I didn't get time to say thanks properly, I'd like to see them again to properly say thank you." I let out a long sigh, feeling horrible at dumping all of my troubles on Isabelle.

"He saved me once, as well. I was out after curfew by accident and I nearly got attacked, but he showed up out of the darkness and saved me. His name is V." She smiled softly to herself, and this enraged me. How did she know him? And what was she doing out after curfew!

"Why were you out after curfew?!" I snapped at her, she whipped her head around and shouted the same thing at me, putting extra emphasis on the 'you'.  
"I'm sorry for snapping, I just wouldn't want anything to happen to you. I've had a terrible week. How much do you know about this V character?" I asked, sighing and feeling ashamed at shouting at Isabelle.  
"Not much. I just know he's a good fighter, a big build and tall. I was crumpled in the corner of an alleyway and he was leaning over me, helping me up. He beat off 3 fingermen without even breaking a sweat Jamie, It was insane!" She was running her fingers through my hair and I struggled to keep my eyes open. I loved it when people did that.

"Was he alone, or did he have like, someone with him?" I asked, biting my lip softly.  
"He was alone, but if he does have a partner maybe they were off somewhere else whilst he saved me? I don't know. Maybe he only just met them." She bit her lip, clearly nervous about something.

We drove in silence for the rest of the car journey to the club, and once we got there I hardly had time to lock the car before Isabelle was dragging me away in to the club. Clearly eager to get in, I ordered her a drink and we chatted in a booth for a while. A drink turned in to 4 and before I knew it we were on the dance floor, going bat shit crazy and letting all of our troubles loose.

Her hair whipped around as she popped and jerked her body to the music, fitting together perfectly with the beat and speed of the tempo. Her body was amazing, a curvy waist with luscious, long legs. Her stomach was flat and her bum was amazing. It wasn't too big and it wasn't flat either, it was perfectly peachy and was the right size for her body. Same for her breasts.

I couldn't resist dancing with her, swaying to the noise which was slowly fading. There was nothing in the world but me and her and I was quite upset when the night drew to an end and we were back in my car.

"How are you still standing, you've had 5 vodka's!" I exclaimed, laughing in amazement at her.  
"I'm magic, that's why baby!" She laughed as we drove off in to the night, It was 10:30pm and I had to get her home before the stupid curfew was in order.

We pulled up outside Isabelle's apartment and She looked at me, ready to say good-bye.  
"Okay, I'm pushing it a little, but.. Third date?" I laughed nervously and Isabelle leaned over, kissing me softly.  
"There's your answer. I'll see you next week." She winked, stepping out of the car and not looking back as she strutted up the steps to her apartment block, her hips swaying and making her body bend in all the right ways.

My heart was in my mouth as I drove away. Isabelle Delevigne really is something, isn't she? And soon, she'll be mine. I just know it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Note: Woah, time jump! Sorry loves, skipped it to where Isabelle and Jamie are together. **  
**WARNING: Story will be involving episodes of violence and rape in relationships. Please do not be offended, I do not mean to upset anyone! Just skip past those bits. Also, all of this story will be told from Isabelle's point of view. Love you all, dear readers! Please come talk to me :-) - Courtney.**

Isabelle's P.O.V:

I started to see V less and less, and Jamie more. We had a wonderful time together and I really enjoyed being in his company. It had been 2 month since he asked me out after our fifth date. Well, I asked him. He was never going to ask and I was getting sick of watching him choke up and stutter on his own words at the end of a date.

V hadn't been to see me properly in over 3 weeks, after the fourth date with Jamie. It was clear to me that if I continued to see Jamie, he didn't want to spend any time with me apart from on the streets. We wouldn't plan to meet up, I'd be out and so would he. We'd help each other of course and occasionally sit together and have an awkward, 2 minute conversation. The silence was worse than the brief words we exchanged. I wouldn't even call what we had a conversation.

I'm getting ready to go out now. With V; not Jamie.

_You slept with him nearly, then starting dating another boy. Can you blame him for not wanting to speak to you? He trusted you and you took advantage of it. He probably feels betrayed and tricked by you. Don't deserve V. _I sighed at my own thoughts and exhaled the words foaming in my mouth.

"You're right." I had a new outfit design. Since it's growing closer to the end of the year and it's going to grow icy soon. I wore high waist, black jeans which had a white shirt tucked in to them. The famous bow-tie around my neck and I had my knifes wrapped around my waist. I re-designed my belt so that it could hold more, I know had 8 knifes. More than V.

I wore a long, musty beige colored trench coat too, leaving it open to let the trail flutter in the wind as I traveled. And obviously my trusty bow and arrow were strapped to my back, clutching to me as if I was about to disappear. But my darlings, I'm not going anywhere without you.

Happy with the way I looked, I stepped out of the apartment window and climbed up to the roof, a different route I had started taking. Much easier than going out the door and coming back in, my landlord was starting to suspect things. Especially since I have no job and always manage to pay the rent along with having well stocked cupboards and fridges.

Sutler doesn't keep very good guards, breaking in to the warehouses is child's play.

I sighed and sat on the roof, slumping all my weight on to the floor as I lit a cigarette, quickly giving Jamie a text. It was only half 10 and he was probably on his way home from work, which is why I began going out earlier, to keep an eye on him and make sure no filthy, wrong men got their grimy hands on him.

'Don't work too hard or you'll give yourself an early grave! Be safe, love you x' I typed in and hit send, taking such a long drag off my cigarette I thought I would finish it in one puff. I put my phone away, securing it in my pocket and patting it softly.

I checked inside the other pocket, making sure my journal was still there.

Clara bought it for me on my 16th birthday, and I had never used it until the night after Jamie asked me out. I document my outings and the adventures which go on in the dead of night.

I growled and rolled my eyes as the woman's boring and familiar voice boomed through the speakers plastered about the city, masquerading her beauty and transforming her in to an ugly, destructive beast.

'Warning, a yellow coded curfew is now in order' I mimed along with her, before exclaiming the words 'shut up' and very proudly.  
I stood up and leaped from the roof I was on to a one close by, running and diving on to the next, landing crouched down, I rolled my body forwards before standing again. I looked around the alleyways below me, they were all clear.

For now.

The sound of fabric whipping through the air caught my attention, but I didn't turn around. It was either V or my own coat. Probably V, but I'm starting to not care anymore. Well I'm convincing myself that I don't care, that I don't need him.

But oh how I do.

He cleared his throat before saying my name sternly.  
"V." I gave a small nod, still refusing to look at him. He sighed and sat next to me.  
"Look at me." I snapped my head around, my expression angry and the fire in my eyes growing in to an inferno.  
"I'm sorry, I've never been to see you. I was busy." He trailed off. I clenched my fists and began grinding my teeth.

"Too busy? V I sit and wait every night hoping to see you. I'd come down but you know it's risky for me after I've been with Jamie and I wouldn't be able to get changed and have to be fair I don't want to come down to another man's home after going out with my boyfriend! I feel like nothing more than a common street walker." I pulled another cigarette out of my pocket and lit it up, taking a huge drag and slowly blowing the smoke out through my nose. Mentally smiling at myself looking like a dragon.

"I-I didn't know you were.. avoiding me. And I didn't know you smoked. And! You didn't let me finish." He looked quite taken back by my sudden burst of rage. I snorted.  
"Lot of things you don't know about me. And there's nothing I know about you accept this." I looked him up and down, meaning all I knew was his costume.  
"I was busy, creating this." He sighed and slowly pulled something out from inside of his cloak and placed it in my lap.

I flicked my cigarette out of my hand and it ripped through the air before falling to the floor slowly. My mouth was wide open, catching flies probably but I was way too shocked to care. V had made me a mask! It was beautiful, too.

It covered the top half of my face. It was metal, and quite heavy, Like his own. It cut across half my nose, leaving my mouth and jaw free. Around the eyes it was gorgeous, it was a masquerade mask. And very posh, too! It was decorated with what looked like flames, and on closer inspection, they were moving! Decorated around the eye slits with gems, white ones which shone in the moonlight, sparkling more and almost blinding me. It was gorgeous, and perfect for me.

"Oh, I feel so harsh for having a go at you. But I did mean what I said about not wanting to come down, It makes me feel horrible. It's nothing to do with you, it's just.. Him." I sighed and looked down at the mask, turning it over in my hands.

"I will come see you more V, Just once I know if things with me and Jamie are going alright or not. They're fine so far, but he get's really stressed due to work and drinks heavily and I'm worried for his health." I sighed at remembering the first time I stayed over at Jamie's, he had gotten back from work late and I had to go out and follow him home.

"What do you mean by getting 'stressed' exactly, Isabelle?" I sighed and shook my head.  
"We have work to do, I don't want to trouble you." I tried to form a fake smile, to stop him worrying but V can see through me like glass and if I'm honest, the smile would of looked like a sloth in pain.  
"Actually, everyone will be in their homes. Gordon Detreich's show is on now, remember?" I let out a 'Oh'. That's why the streets were quiet.

"Well, alright. He text me telling me he was late at the office and would be back soon, me being me, I got dressed and went out to make sure he got home okay and I was worried when he walked, not drove. But my wondering mind was soon put to ease when he started staggering along the street, he had been drinking.

I quickly raced back to his, got changed and hid my 'night' clothes. He burst through the door and I stood up to greet him, giving him a warming hug which he rejected and walked off to the kitchen to pour himself a drink.

_!Flashback!_

"Tough day at work?" I asked, following him in to the kitchen like some pathetic lap dog.  
"Like you wouldn't know." I've nearly been killed 5 times, you think work's stressful? Pfft!  
"You should slow down on your drinking, it's not going to help, love. If anything you'll be too blitzed to see what you're doing and your assignment will be completed even later." He shot his head up, staring at me through cold, dead eyes. Where had the sparkle gone, from when I first met him?

"Shut up, I know how to look after myself. Unlike you." I was hurt by his words, considering he was the one who helped and comforted me in my time of need. But that soon turned in to rage.  
"God Jamie! I'm just worried about your health." I rolled my eyes and walked away, well, tried to. He grabbed hold of my shirt roughly and threw me backwards, sending me in to the stone wall and knocking the wind out of me.  
"Don't fucking walk away from me, whore!" He screamed in my face. Why am I not fighting back, Fight back you idiot!  
"Do not shout at me." I growled, our noses nearly touching through aggressive contact.

We screamed and shouted at each other for the next 20 minutes before he thrust his hand forward, slapping me hard across the face. Not even a second after he did, he stepped back pressing his hands over his mouth and staring at me wide eyed.

"I-Isabelle. I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to hit you." I had no time to listen to his pathetic excuse of an apology. I growled loudly, charging forwards and sinking down to the floor, spinning my body around whilst having one leg kicked out, knocking his over and tripping him. I darted up from my spot on the floor and grabbed his shirt collar before he could fall and slammed his face against the kitchen counter.

"Never, hit me again, Jamie. I'll fucking kill you." I growled, letting go of his moaning body and storming out of the apartment, grabbing my clothes before leaving and set off home, In my Pj's.

"I went to his the next day to collect the rest of my things, I had a faint hand print across my face and Jamie's nose was bandaged up, I must of broke it when I smashed his face off the counter. He grabbed me again before I left and I was ready to fight. But we sat and talked instead. I'm not sure why I've taken him back. He's a challenge, I suppose and I want to fix him before I lose him like the rest." I stared up at the skies and smiled gently.

"He shouldn't of hit you, Isabelle. Abuse in relationships is one of the worst kind. Fair enough he might not of done anything drastic, for now. But I've seen these cases before and they get nasty. I'd get out while you still could If I was you."  
"I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"I-I.. I." I couldn't finish my sentence at how pathetic I would feel.  
"I'm scared, V. He knows where I live and Christ he is strong. I was only able to fight him off that easily because he was drunk! I suppose that's the real reason I've stayed. Just constantly telling myself lies, that it's fine, it'll get better and that I'm happy. Christ I'm not." I bit my lip, my eyes watering slightly but I fought the tears away. Determined to not let them fall.

"You know as well as I could that if he was to attack you, you'd win. Isabelle I want you to go over there and talk to him. And if things get ugly. You know what to do." He wrapped his arms around me as silent tears began to fall down my face, I didn't even notice.

"I'm going to go now. Keep these. If I'm not back in an hour and you want to leave then please do, I'll just come down for them tomorrow or later on." I kissed his head, passing him my mask, my arrows, my bow and my knifes. I was sad to leave them behind, but I can't exactly take them with me to see Jamie can I?

"Be careful, Isabelle." I nodded and gave a wave as I jumped down from the roof and made the familiar journey to Jamie's house. I crept in through the window, which was unlocked and he was sat at the kitchen table, drinking.

"What the fuck, Isabelle? Can't you use a door!" He shouted at me, holding his hand over his heart and trying to steady his breathing.  
"Sorry, but we have to talk." I said, wrapping my coat around me tighter. Chilly from the walk over.  
"Aw c'mon sweetie, talking's boring. Wouldn't you rather do something else?" He had a disgusting smile on his face, and his words slurred as he came over to me, pulling on my coat.  
"No Jamie. We have to talk." He kicked me in the back of the leg, causing me to lose my balance and slip to the floor.

"No, Listen to me you stupid whore! I've had enough of all the bullshit dates and talking and love crap. I've only wanted you for one thing from the start and I'm going to get it!" He punched me square in the face, blood erupting from my nose.

I was about to be raped and I didn't even get the chance to fight back before something sharp was stabbed in to my neck, and the world in front of me began to spin and twirl and pieces of furniture were blurring and moving.

"N-noo.." I slurred out, as my body was dragged and threw against something soft, a bed probably. My body began to grow cold as pieces of my clothing were ripped away, and I literally mean ripped. My coat, jeans and shirt were intact but my I heard the sound of lace tearing as he violently tugged at my underwear before simply tearing them off my behind.  
Everything was still for a while, no movement, no sound from Jamie, I couldn't even see him until something was forced in to me, making me scream in pain but he punched me hard in the face and held his hand over my mouth, keeping me from screaming. The pain began to feel worse and worse as I slowly pulled myself back in to consciousness.

He showed no mercy, he continuously thrust in and out of my body hard, I bit down on my lip to keep my from screaming and although I was fully conscious, I wasn't strong enough to fight or even push him off.

I had no choice but to lay there like a disgusting whore.

He finished up after releasing in to me and It felt terrible, He pulled out and got dressed, throwing my clothes at me. I wiped at my eyes quickly and put my clothes back on, with out underwear. I sat on the bed, distraught at what had just happened and nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the door slam shut, Jamie leaving the house. I didn't care where he was going or what happened to him.

I stood up and ran, out of the window and in to an alley way, vomiting violently over the edge of small wall. I coughed up the remaining pieces of bile in my throat and slumped to the floor, hyperventilating and trying my hardest not to scream out of anger, shame and disgust.

Oh god, V! How can I tell him? How can I cover up these bruises. I can't just avoid him and tell him I got in a fight because he has my weapons. I can't go see V, not now.

I slowly dragged myself up from my crumpled position on the floor, even though I don't deserve to be anywhere than in the gutters. Wallowing in my own filth like the trash I am. My whole body was trembling from fear and shock, I couldn't believe what just happened. My middle was incredibly sore and something else washed over me, He ripped my virginity away from me.

I was pure and innocent, until he came along and tore it all away from me in a few rough movements. I had always wanted to wait for sex, wait for the right person and the right time, virginity may not be something special to other people but it was to me. And it wouldn't shock me if something wrong happened down there.

I spun around, checking my surroundings before bolting down the alley way and in to the street, rushing to my apartment before any Fingermen could get me, since my block was high up I took the front door, too weak and feeble to climb.

Once inside I ran as fast as my legs could carry me up the stairs which seemed to never end before bursting through the door to my crappy little place, which had been trashed. When he left, this is where he came. I'm not safe here. I can't stay here anymore.

"Stupid girl. He knows where you live, could drug you again. Not safe." I growled, pacing the floor and violently grabbing my hair and tearing strands out. I walked in to every room and grabbed a few things. From the bathroom I grabbed a toothbrush, some soaps and shampoo before stuffing them in a duffle bag and then grabbed all my clothes and shoved them in the bag along with bow-ties and shoes, I was surprised that they all fit.

I reached under my bed and pushed a few other things in the bag, my hair straighteners and a bag filled with makeup, in they go! And the box filled with happy memories of me and Clara was gently placed in. Nothing left for me to collect, and there's things I can leave here.

With all of my major weapons at V's I had nothing to fight with If I got stopped on my way to V's, I was aware that it was well after 2 in the morning so I pulled out a baseball bat from under the bed too and held it in one hand with my bag slumped over my shoulder.

I walked out of the room, slamming the door once again behind me and left my apartment keys in front of my landlords door, before fixing my bag again and darting out of the building, through alley ways, across roads and finally to the empty tube tunnels.

I ran across them, nearly tripping a few times but I didn't care. I needed V.

_Not far now, Isabelle. You can do this. _  
As I was walking, I felt my middle soak and whatever it was spread down my legs and probably soaked through my jeans. There was no questioning, it was blood and I was in terrible pain. I stopped on my journey, right around the corner from V's home to vomit once more before knocking on the door.

Click! Went the several locks before I was greeted by an ever smiling V. He still had all of his clothes on.  
"Isabelle, how lovely to- What happened?" My mouth opened and closed multiple times as I tried to find the words to say, but none would come out. I ended up whimpering and bursting in to tears. V grabbed hold of me gently and brought me in to his home, shutting the door and leading me through the twists and turns.

Once inside my bag slumped off my shoulder and the bat slowly slipped out of my hand. I followed the bag and bat and slumped to the floor in a bloody, dirty heap and began sobbing uncontrollably. I was aware that I would be leaving blood on the light colored stone floors but I couldn't control my emotions at this point.

V didn't say anything, he caught me before I hit the ground and there I stayed, on the floor and in his arms, heavy tears flooding from my eyes and all over his clothes, probably soaking his skin, too.

It took me more than half an hour to calm down and stop crying before I could talk, plus vomiting a few times.  
"What happened?" V asked, holding me out at arms length and brushing strands of hair out the way of my face as he helped me up from the kitchen floor. I had managed to make it in to the kitchen to be sick so I wouldn't have any of it on his floor.

"He drugged me, raped me, trashed my apartment and now I'm here. V, There's blood all over your floor and it's not healthy how much I'm bleeding down there, I don't know what the fuck he's done but it hurts! I can't go back to my apartment, ever. He knows where I live and he'll probably come back." V didn't say anything, he just stood up and slowly stormed off. His fists clenched. I tried to beg for him to stay with me but he told me he would be back and that he wasn't going far.

I sat, biting my inner cheeks, waiting impatiently for him to return. I could hear him, but not see him. It was ten minutes before he returned, in a change of clothes himself and a spare set for me. Along with a towel and a bowl.

"Change in to these, but don't put the pants on. You'll need to clean up and you have no energy for a shower, clearly. I also smashed a few things in the room then tidied up, that's why I was so long. I took the clothes and quickly ripped off mine, My inner thighs were soaked with blood but it had dried along with quite a lot of the blood. Hm, I must of stopped bleeding. Which is a good sign.

I turned around, standing in a grey t-shirt and V's very pretty boxers and asked if he would wash me.  
"Are you sure?" He asked, getting on his knee's and holding the cloth in his gloved hands. I nodded and parted my legs so he could wipe away the blood. The water was warm and felt good on my legs, it felt good to be clean. Physically, but not mentally.

"There, all clean." I smiled and slumped down in to the sofa. Grabbing a pillow and holding it to my body tightly. V took the bowl and cloth away to clean and came back.  
"Can I stay here.. Forever?" I asked, biting my lip and a small smile forming on my face.  
"Stay here as long as you need. I'll set up a make shift bed for tonight and you can stay in my bed." He went to get up but I reached out and grabbed his hand.  
"Don't leave me. Please. I don't want to be alone tonight." He paused for a moment, not looking at me before bending down and scooping me up in to his arms.

"I'm sorry, Isabelle. I shouldn't of let you to go alone." I shook my head and stroked his hair, well wig, softly.  
"Doesn't matter. Just never leave me alone again." I nuzzled in to the crook of his neck and sighed happily at inhaling his strong scent once again. I missed V's smell.

And now, I never have to leave it again. I'm like a baby bird with a broken leg, under V's protective wing until I can get back on my feet and before you know it I'll be soaring through the air. Accept I don't soar, I strut through the night taking vengeance on any worthless Fingermen I see, brutally attacking and murdering them, sometimes letting them go.

Too soft on criminals, after tonight, that's all about to change. And I know who my next target is.


	17. Chapter 17

V's P.O.V:

It's been a week since the attack on Isabelle. It's been a week since she last spoke. She hasn't said a word in 7 days, she just nods or shakes her head. She hasn't smiled, or laughed either. She has no facial expressions anymore. She has no emotions, the happy and carefree woman I love is gone and in her place is an emotionally broken and depressed woman.

She hasn't even said my name.

I miss the sound of her voice and her laughter, I miss how beautiful she looks with a smile plastered across her face. She's beautiful anyways, don't get me wrong, but everyone looks better with a smile.

Her eyes are empty pools of misery and the tone of her skin is no longer glowing and radiant, it's grey and miserable. She never leaves the bedroom either. All she does is sleep, scream and cry. I've noticed she's not eating as well as what she used to either and she vomits about 3 times a day. Unhealthy and I'm worried.

I saved her from drowning herself the other day. She had been in the bathroom for over an hour and I couldn't hear the swish of the water or even the sound of her coughing, sighing or breathing. I knocked and asked if everything was alright and I heard the sound of air bubbles. I knew that sound better than what I should and I acted without thinking. I broke the door down to where she was sunk under the water and not breathing.

I shouted at her, which I regret. She didn't say a word as I pulled her out, dried her, shouted, shook her violently. She didn't even look at me and that hurts. It really hurts.

She doesn't sing anymore or dance. There's nothing left in her. She's an empty sack of flesh, muscle and bones. That's all she is. For her spending all that time in the bedroom, too, she never sleeps.

I remember walking in to the bedroom earlier, before I was going out and she was sat in the corner, facing the wall with her knee's pulled to her chest and she was wearing nothing accept a pair of my boxers. No bra or any other clothing to speak of.

So here I am, Rushing back to the gallery at sick with worry that she's harmed herself or even worse. I went out, took care of a few drug deals going on, stopped a rape, brutally murdered the man whilst screaming in his face. Worst thing was, the girl was underage and homeless. 12 years old. This city disgusts me sometimes.

I hung up my cloak and hat once inside of the gallery, took of my shoes and walked around to find Isabelle. I checked the bedroom, she wasn't there. Bathroom, not there either. Kitchen? It was a long shot, but I went anyways.

She was in the kitchen, sat with a slice of toast and slowly munching on it. The toast was smothered in Jam I had made her a few days ago. She looked up at me and moved her mouth, I guessed it was an attempt at a smile.

"Hello, Isabelle." She didn't speak. Baby steps, Baby steps. But she did give me a little nod of her head and I watched her eyelashes flutter as she watched me sit down opposite her. We didn't speak, we didn't need to. I was sat grinning like an idiot beneath my mask at the sight of her eating, and actually eating everything. Fair enough it was just one slice of toast, but it was a start.

"V." She mumbled, staring at me through terrified eyes.  
"Yes?"  
"Why me?" She chocked out through a whisper, tearing up and staring intensely at me. I felt my heart rip up in to a thousand tiny little pieces before burning and disappearing completely. I stood up and rushed over to her, wrapping my arms around her from behind the chair. She sobbed quietly in to me, her hands wrapped around my arms.

She leaned forward slowly and fell out of the chair, I kicked it out of my way and sat down behind her, wrapping my legs and arms around her hysterical frame. She was crying, screaming and shouting the same word over and over again. The word 'Why' echoed through the gallery and burned in to my soul.

If it wasn't light in the gallery I would of ripped of my mask and kissed her head, soothing her more. But for now my hard, metal face will have to stay away from hers.

Her crying didn't stop, but the screaming did. She kept whispering 'Why' but that slowly came to a halt along with the tears. I didn't release her from my strong grip. I just held her there. Sometimes that's all a person can do for someone who has had every inch of their personality and sanity ripped away from them, you can't explain why something happened, you can't take away the pain or the memory. You can only take revenge and comfort them.

Isabelle has comfort, all I have is revenge.

She turned around slowly, shifting in my arms and snuggling against my chest like a tired child. I sighed and ran my leather hands through her hair, trying desperately to think of something to cheer her up, or make her speak.

"Would you like me to tell you a story, Isabelle?" She looked up at me, with large eyes. They were drooping slightly and large bags were forming underneath them due to lack of sleep. But she still looked so beautiful. She looked innocent and terrified. The way she looked up at me made a lump form in my throat. I quickly swallowed it and smiled beneath the mask as she nodded her head lightly and nuzzled in to me again.

"Now let me think, A made up one or a memory I have?" I questioned, trying to get her to speak again.  
"Memory." Her voice was hoarse and very quiet, just above a whisper.  
"Very well." I didn't have many memories, So I told her my favorite out of the ones I do have.

"It was a normal evening for me, I was getting ready to wander the streets of London and do Lady Justice proud by exterminating those pesky Fingermen who are nothing but criminals. I was in the monitoring room, which is here in the gallery and I must show you someday! Anyways, back to the story..

It was after curfew and I watched as some woman was close to getting raped and probably killed by three of the disgusting excuses for human beings. I had saw enough and was ready to grab my evening attire and stop the attack, when someone had done my work for me!

I was confused as to what was happening at first, I thought it was one of the woman's friends and was going to be attacked as well. But something around her waist was shining and reflecting the light which caught my eye and nearly blinded me. It didn't take me long to realize they were knifes, beautiful ones too, not very old either. I'd say only 10 years old.

I quickly muted the rest of the monitors to listen, she was quoting Shakespeare and had rage boiling in her voice. I wasn't sure how it was going to plan out, but I waited and watched anyways. She couldn't of been an amateur at this sort of thing or she wouldn't of gone out and faced 3 men on possibly her first night patrolling. Even though I had never seen her before. Which was unusual.

And why was it unusual? Well for one, I was out on the streets almost every night and had never seen her around before. Two, I hadn't came across any other dead Fingermen. And my final reason, her image basically screamed and pardon my language 'Fuck your government'. Her hair was blood red and dripped down to her hips and I could see tattoo's spread across her legs, and you could clearly see she had made no effort to hide them at all. Oh and another point, she had weapons. Weapons with a purpose. And that purpose was for killing, not self defense.

Anyways, the whole scene was over as quick as it started. She killed off the three Fingermen using her strength, which was practically inhuman and shocking considering she looked quite slim, weapons were used too. Of course! She had a bow and arrow and was skilled with it, not to mention she looked amazing as the dance went on, the dance of death.

I listened closely, as she helped the trembling woman up before telling her name and taking off to the roofs with no effort used at all. She was a good fighter, climber and a real piece of artwork to look at. Not a painting nor photograph could capture her beauty and no-one should try to.

Isabelle Delevigne, the name burned in my mind and I set off to find this incredible woman. Little did I know we would soon become partners and I would create more happy memories with her. Ones I'm excited to re-live and share with her. In fact, I'm sharing one with her right now." Isabelle shuffled beneath me and looked up at me again.

She was smiling! A full, beaming smile. It lit up her whole face and the beauty was exploded through the simple movement of muscles.

"Thank you." She said, leaning up and kissing the mask. Something I thought she would never do again.  
"You're welcome." I nodded softly.  
"I'm glad I met you, V." She sighed.  
"I'm more than glad I met you." I whispered in her ear and I watched in awe as the corners of her mouth tugged up, forming a gentle smile.

"Would you like to go to bed?" I asked, tracing my hands across her back. I don't know when, but my hands were underneath her shirt, which was actually mine, gently forming circles and different patterns across her skin.  
"What time is it?" She asked, I looked up at the clock on the kitchen wall and it was .  
" . Why?" She released herself from my arms and stood up, pulling me with her.

"We're going out."  
I thought of a million different reasons for her to not go out, she didn't have enough strength from not eating, but then again I don't know how much she's been eating whilst I'm out. And the vomiting did stop yesterday and I'm certain she hasn't been sick today.  
"To where, exactly?" I asked, her hand grasped firmly in mine as she hauled me in to the bedroom.  
"Take a fucking guess. We're going to pay the bastard who ruined my life a little visit, then I might feel better." I couldn't help but grin as Isabelle's aggression took over once again.

I stood against the door, watching as she quickly ripped a brush through her purple waves, then left it draping over her shoulders, back and down her front. She then took off my t-shirt and slipped on a black, sleeveless shirt. Which was tucked in to a pair of dark red jeans. She even wore a bow-tie, which made me happier than what it should of. A red bow-tie. Her knifes around her waist, bow and arrow over her back and she added the finishing touch, her mask.

"Let's go." She growled as she laced up her heel. They were the same ones she wore when she had came to the gallery a few month ago. The incredibly high ones with sharp studs on. I guessed she was going to do some damage with them.  
"Please remind me, why am I needed?" I asked, as we walked out of the gallery and in to the night.  
"In case he tries to drug me again and if he succeeds, I want you to keep him hostage until I wake up and regain consciousness. Don't attack or hurt him, that's my job." A sick smiled was spread across her face, making her look like a monster. A beautiful monster.

She stormed through the tunnels with ease and for her being in heels she didn't even stumble. I watched as the fire on her mask danced and swirled in sync with her breathing, I have created a truly amazing piece of work. It helped me take my mind off how cold it was outside as we walked to Jamie's. I feel disgusted just saying his name. Isabelle may look like a monster and turn in to one when it comes to protecting the civilians of London, but we all know who the real monster is.

We bustled through the alleyways, and out journey was drew to a halt when a Fingerman stopped us.  
"Where do you think you're going, missy? What we got here then, Weapons, a mask to hide who you are, unacceptable colored hair and your friend doesn't look much better." He had his hand gripped around her arm and she snapped her head around. He's made a big mistake touching her.

"And what do we have here? A disgusting, filthy excuse of a man walking the streets at night who is supposed to be ensuring that they're safe when he's doing nothing but adding to the danger. Raping innocent women before taking away their life. Lives which are much more worthy than yours." She growled, her mouth snarling and resembling an animal growling at it's prey in the wild.

"Bloody whores are asking for it! Just like you are now. I might even spare the rape and just kill you." I watched as the fire on the mask grew more violent and I was sure it would burst out and ignite his face. His hands snaked down to her waist and he grabbed her roughly, forcing her against the wall. I didn't interfere. She would fight back soon enough and he would be sorry. Yes, he would be _very_ sorry.

"I'd like to see you fucking try." She laughed, thrashing her head forward and smashing it against the mans. He backed away from her in pain, holding his head.

"What the fuck, you stupid bitch!" He screamed, Isabelle dropped to the floor and swept her body around, knocking the man off his feet in one very powerful kick. He didn't have time to hit the floor before Isabelle shot up from her crouched position and roughly grabbed his coat collar and slammed his face against the wall. She laughed as he spat blood out, then began to cough heavily.

"No mercy for men like you. Pigs. Nothing but greedy pigs. Taking up precious air and space. Don't deserve it." She grabbed his arms, pulled them behind his back before grabbing his hands and slowly broke each of his fingers, one by one, making his revolting screams increase in volume.

"Isabelle." I said, snapping her out of punishing the man.  
"Hmph." She tilted her head as the man lay on the floor, wailing in pain and still coughing up blood. A large gash on his head with scarlet liquid pouring from it, sinking in to his eyes and mouth. She plunged a knife in to his throat before ripping it to the left, then to the right. If the knife was any bigger, his head would no longer be attached to his shoulders.

"Carrying on." She said, putting the knife back in it's holder. Without cleaning it. I stepped on the man as I wouldn't waste my time stepping over him, and followed Isabelle to Jamie's. Which happily, wasn't much further.

"There he is. Bastard." Isabelle growled, as we stood on the opposite side of the street, watching as he was sat at a small table, with a bottle of brown liquid next to him, and a pile of papers at his desk. A woman dressed in nothing but underwear stumbled out of the bedroom, her hair a mess and a cigarette in her hand.  
"Some slut he would of picked up. Wouldn't surprise me if he drugged her." Isabelle clenched and un-clenched her fists repeatedly.

She pulled a piece of paper and a pen out of her pocket and raised her thigh to write something on the paper.  
"What you writing?" I asked, looking over at her writing.  
"It says 'Game over'." She pierced it over an arrow before shooting it through his window, missing the woman by a few centimeters and it stabbed in to the wall.  
"You never fail to amaze me." Literally. My jaw would of been dragging across the floor.

The pair were freaking out and Isabelle grabbed me as we hid in a less obvious place, watching the two argue and Jamie panic before punching the wall. Then the sound of glass smashing, probably Jamie breaking the bottle. I turned to Isabelle to ask her what she thought the sound was. To see she wasn't there.

I looked back at Jamie's house and there were shards of glass sprawled across the floor, well that solves the glass mystery. I jumped in through the window after her, to see the woman screaming in terror and trying to pull Isabelle away from Jamie, She had a knife to his throat.

I tutted a few times before pulling the woman away from Isabelle. She had a piece of glass in her hand and stabbed me in the shoulder with it, after trying to about 6 times. I winced slightly and Isabelle shot her head around. Instantly dropping Jamie and punching the woman hard in the face, blood spraying from her nostrils and a tooth was lodged in to Isabelle's knuckle. The woman cried in pain as she fell to the floor.

"Don't you ever touch him again you stupid fucking whore. Do you understand? Don't ever stab V again or I'll have the pleasure of dragging your corpse to your parents' house and throwing it through the window. Okay?" The woman nodded frantically and Isabelle asked if I was alright.

"I'm fine." I said, pulling the glass out of my shoulder.  
"Good. Can I borrow this?" She said, taking one of my larger knifes. I nodded and she winked. I've missed her wink, too.  
"Where do you think you're going?" She asked Jamie who was crawling towards the phone. She thrust my knife down in to his leg, stabbing it in to the wooden flooring, making him scream in pain.

"Who the fuck are you? What do you want?" He cried, his hands cupping the knife in his leg which Isabelle had her foot over, pressing down harder each time he screamed.  
"Don't remember me do you? Probably because I'm not lying in a bloody, paralytic state in your bed." She stomped her foot down on his hand and I winced slightly at the sound of bones crushing.

"What do you mean, I've never done that to anyone before!" She growled and ripped off her mask, slapping him across the face with it.  
"Oh God. You!" She slapped him again.  
"Yeah, remember me now, don't you? Look at you, Still chasing after whores, probably drugging and raping them, well take a look at her Jamie. She'll be looking at your bruised and battered body in a few moments. Watching in disgust as blood pours from ever open vein in your body. That's if I don't kill her as well." She put the mask back on and ripped the knife out of his leg, stabbing it in to his hand instead.

"Isabelle, don't-" She punched him. Square in the face. His head knocked back and then lolled about as he recovered from the blow.  
"Do not say my fucking name you piece of shit, alright?" I walked over and stood over Jamie and Isabelle.  
"Look at you, I knew you were with someone else. That's why I raped you, you deserved it. Stupid whore." Isabelle stood and walked away from him.  
"What's his deal, dressing up like a loony and running around at night saving people? What's he hiding under there, I bet I was better than him. I bet a was a better fuck too." Jamie laughed loudly as tears rolled down his face, mixing with blood spilling from his nostrils and the two liquids joined together, leaking in to his mouth.

"It's odd, isn't it. How you're calling me the loony when I live a very normal life, actually. I'm not the one who is a raging alcoholic and frequently rapes and abuses women, am I? Oh no, I'm not. You're nothing but a waste of a man. Drowning your troubles in a bottle of Jack and unleashing your anger on unsuspecting, innocent women. Ruining their lives just as much as you've ruined your own." I tutted multiple times before taking a knife from my holder and carving a 'V' across his torso. He screamed in pain and I smiled beneath the mask.

"I'd very much like to kill you myself and free girls from your evil clutches, but that's not my job. Isabelle, He's all yours." I stood up from my crouched position over him as Isabelle walked back over and ripped the knife from his hand. Grabbing him by the hair and lifting him up so he was sitting.

"Don't do this. Please. I can change!" He pleaded, but started laughing after. Clearly being sarcastic. Isabelle rolled her eyes and threw him in to the wall, the plaster and bricks cracking behind him, he slumped to the floor, moaning in pain but didn't have a change to reach the floor before Isabelle raised her foot quickly, kicking him in the jaw and piercing him with the multiple studs on her shoes.

"Pathetic." She spat at him. Kicking him in the head once more as he coughed and spluttered.  
"S-stop." He wasn't sarcastic this time.  
"Did you stop, when you were attacking me before drugging me, Did you?" She screamed at him and he shook his head.  
"Did you stop when you ripped my clothes away from my body?" Another no from him.  
"Did you stop when you forced yourself in and out of me, ripping away my innocence and ruining my life?" She stamped on his stomach hard.  
"Well then, I'm not stopping." She walked away from his body and began searching the cupboards for something.

"Aha!" She exclaimed, pulling out a little bottle of liquid and poured it over her arrow, then raised her lighter to it. The arrow sparked and burned as it was lit on fire before being released from the bow and in to Jamie's neck. She set up another arrow before releasing it in to the woman's skull.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." She growled, leaving Jamie's carcass to burn and the woman to bleed as she leaped out of the window, I quickly followed. Wanting to be as far away from the fire as possible.  
"Feel better?" I asked as we quickly walked away from the house, which was slowly becoming more engulfed in flames.  
"So much better." She laughed as we took to the roofs.

"Thank you for coming with me. It means a lot." She smiled.  
"I'm just glad you're talking again, and smiling. I missed seeing you normal and happy." She sighed and looked down as we walked in and out of alleyways and across rooftops.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. But there's something I should tell you." She mumbled.  
"Go ahead?" I said, trying to sound as calm as possible.  
"I'm not normal." She winked and I slapped her on the arm softly.

Isabelle, dear. I already know that. You and I both, are not normal. We really are quite the pair, aren't we?


	18. Chapter 18

Isabelle:

"C'mon V, Open the bloody door already!" I exclaimed, clenching my thighs together whilst jumping about.  
"Ants in your pants?" He laughed, taking even longer to open the door.  
"No, I'm going to pee myself!" I growled softly. But my bladder was about to explode and that wouldn't be such a pretty sight.  
"Alright the doors open!" I quickly burst through it, nearly knocking V out as the door swung back in his face.

I giggled happily as I ran to the bathroom, knocking the doors out of my way as I quickly shimmied my jeans down my legs and fell in to a huge pit of magical release. I pulled off my jeans and left the bathroom in my shirt, socks and underwear. I had my jeans draped over my arm and my shoes in my hand.

"Didn't make it to the toilet in time?" V laughed, putting his hat and cloak on the rack.  
"No I made it. Just couldn't be bothered to put my pants back on." I walked in to the bedroom to get changed, shutting the door behind me. Only to have it opened again as V followed me.  
"V I'm getting changed!" I squealed, grabbing the sheet of the bed and hiding my naked body behind it.  
"I've saw you get changed plenty of times and even then, I never really watch you." He was right. V had been in the room nearly every time I was getting changed, but I had never been fully naked before or even aware he was watching.

"Yes, but you've never seen me naked!" I wrapped the sheet around my body tighter.  
"Who said I was going to look?"  
"No-one. But still, can you just, leave?"  
"What are you going to do if I don't." He crossed his arms and sat down, not in a chair, not on the bed. On the floor, right in front of me.

I acted without speaking. I knelt down in front of him and quickly wrapped him in the blanket, forming a sort of burrito. He he. V the burrito. And I sat on him. Naked, he was on his stomach and I was well aware he couldn't see me.

"Oh no, a incredibly light woman has sat on me. My only weakness!" He joked, I slapped his head softly and laughed.  
"Stay put, burrito." I mumbled the last word and quickly threw on a shirt and pair of his boxers.  
"Did you just call me a burrito?" He questioned, turning his head, well tried to.

"Yes I did. I have wrapped you up, in the blanket. Like a burrito. A tasty burrito." I giggled and bit his shoulder, tasting something odd in my mouth. I wiped my face, discovering it was red.

"SHIT, V!" I exclaimed, jumping off and unwrapping him. He lay on the floor, un-alarmed.  
"Yes, dear?" He laughed. I held my hand over his shoulder and lifted it up to his face.  
"Oh, That ahem, woman, stabbed me, remember?" I pulled him up from the floor and pushed him out of the room and in to the kitchen.  
"Take care of it then! Patch yourself up, there's possibly glass still in there as well, you'll get infected!" I was panicking more than he was!

"Isabelle. Calm down, I'll go fix myself up and you go to bed, I'll be in there soon. Alright?" I fiddled with my hands nervously, holding them close to my face.  
"Can't I stay here?" It was a risky thing to ask. I know. He sighed and put his hands on my shoulders.  
"As long as you don't look." I grinned and nodded my head. Sitting on the kitchen table, with my back to him as he walked off to get medical supplies.

I heard the noise of fabric rustling and then ripping. Metal clanging and clunking as it was picked up and dropped, V wincing occasionally and I cringed each time he did. When he felt pain, I felt it too.

Halfway through the process which took longer than what I thought it would of, V passed me his leather gloves and I held them tightly in my hands.  
"They're very big. And warm. I like your gloves." I sighed happily, rubbing the leather against my face whilst imagining his hands were inside of them.  
"Well I am male, I do have large hands." He joked, I desperately wanted to turn around, to face him whilst we spoke, to watch his hands work effortlessly as they removed shards of glass and cleaned the wound.

But most of all, I wanted to see his skin. I wanted to prove to him that I wouldn't be disgusted and run off. I wanted to show that I'd still love him, and always will, no matter what. I wanted to examine every little piece of angered flesh and then slowly kiss it.

I sighed and set the gloves down in my lap.  
"You alright there, V?" I tilted my head slightly, but didn't look.  
"There's one small piece of glass stuck and I can't get it out, but I can't close the wound with it still in there." He slammed one of the tools he was using down on to the table and I jumped slightly. I began to shuffle more nervously before spinning around, holding his gloves over my eyes.

"I can help." I said.  
"Isabelle my sleeve is ripped off."  
"Cover everything but the wound."  
"You have a good argument. But I can do this myself."  
"Just let me do it. We've been sat here for about 40 minutes now, V." I sighed and waited for his reply. Which didn't come for another few minutes.

"Move the gloves away from your eyes and hand them to me." I took them away, but kept my eyes open. I wanted to look. I had known this man for quite a while now, and he could at least show me a little bit of skin for god's sake! He knows nearly everything about me and I know nothing about him. I passed the gloves to him. He didn't reach his hands out.

"Please, V. One hand. It's all I'm asking. Then you can never be un-clothed in any way in the light around me ever again." He was sat with bandage wrapped around his arm, leading up to the wound. It was horrible. It was cut wide open and quite deep with blood still seeping out of it.  
"I can't." He chocked out. I jumped off the table and knelt down in front of him, my hands resting on his knee's.

"You can." I smiled, rubbing his thigh lightly.  
"I-i." I could hear him clenching his fists.  
I sighed and pulled my shirt over my head.  
"What are you doing!" He exclaimed, looking away from me.  
"Look at me, V." I waited as he turned his head and looked, staring at my half naked body.

"W-what.. What are those?" He questioned, I could feel his eyes staring at my body.  
"They're scars. Not as bad as yours, But they're there. And they're inflamed, angry and very visible. I did them myself. Most are recent." I sighed, holding my hands over my breasts.

"I have over 300 self inflicted scars on my body, V. About 50 of them are recent. They're all over my stomach, legs and wrists. I'm shocked you haven't noticed. I don't cover up as well as you, because my scars make me who I am. And although I may regret them, they make me who I am. This is my body and it may be ugly, but I love it.

I got so worried when you would leave, I would end up panicking and this was the only way to calm me down. I understand that the gallery is well hidden, but I was always worried Jamie had followed me and would break the door down. I'm sorry." I put my shirt over my head and got up to walk away but V grabbed my shirt tightly.

"Come here." He said sternly. I was ready for him to scream, shout, even hit me. I walked in front of him and looked down to where his hands were outstretched and in front of me.  
"See, these are scars. Isabelle. This is what I hide from you. Don't you ever harm yourself like that again. In fact, never harm yourself at all. Do you think I want this body? To live with this, I don't. But it's all I have and I have to put up with it. I'm a walking reminder of the terrible things I went through and this body is what keeps my vendetta going." Hot, fresh tears ran down my face as I stared at his hands. They were worse than how I pictured them.

The skin was un-even and angry red. The whole skin looked painful and although the skin felt soft, it looked like leather. Old, worn out leather. I took his hands in my own and pressed them against my face. Holding them there for a long time and rubbed them against my cheeks. I brought his fingers to my mouth and kissed each and every one, then the back of his hands and his palms. I placed small, gentle kisses over every piece of mangled flesh.

"See, V. I haven't ran away. I'm not repulsed. I don't care, V. I don't care what you look like. Because this." I held his hands up and waved them.  
"Is not the man I fell in love with, it's simply the skin underneath the one I do love. And that's him." I poked his mask and he chuckled softly.  
"You love me?" He questioned, I ignored the question purposely and began to work on his wound. Effortlessly pulling out a tiny shard of glass before washing the wound and sewing it up, wrapping a bandage around it.

"All better." I kissed the bandage and he rubbed my head softly.  
"Isabelle."  
"Yes?"  
"Do you love me." I was busy washing the tools in the sink and I didn't pay attention to him.  
"Answer me!" He shouted and I flipped around to face him.

"Yes! Alright, Yes. I love you, V. And I'm sorry about everything I put you through because of the crap with Jamie. I understand that me and you would possibly never work because 1) I know nothing about you or what you look like. 2) We both go out at night and kill Fingermen, freeing the innocent and one of these nights we're going to get ourselves killed. And my final reason links with the first.

I have no idea how old you are, V! You could be 40 years old and I have no idea. But you know what, that doesn't really bother me. I don't even know why I'm confessing all of this to you, It's not like you give a fuck! Like you said, you have one motive and that's this vendetta of yours and I don't know how that's going to end, I don't even know what it is! And if I'm being honest, I'm not sure if I want to fucking know!" I was now shouting at him through angry tears. He was stood with his gloves on again.

He didn't say anything. He walked away and I threw something against the wall before sinking to the floor and screaming whilst crying. Then, the lights were shut off and I was in complete darkness. I screamed his name multiple times but he didn't reply, I stood up and went to find him or the lights but I ran in to something. V.

"V." I exhaled, holding my hand over his chest.  
"It doesn't matter how, or why, or when. But I love you Isabelle. And until I met you, I never though I would ever love anyone. You don't understand how important to me you are. Don't throw away something we could have, it may turn in to something beautiful. I know it will." His hands were snaked around my waist, bare hands I should add. And although it was dark, I didn't see the smiling grin, I didn't see the shiny, white porcelain and there were no strands of hair whipping about. He had nothing on. Accept boxers.

He walked towards me slower, and I walked back until I was pressed against the wall and V was pressed up against me.  
"V.." I whispered. I couldn't see but I could feel his stare on me and his breathe grew warmer against my face as he came closer.  
"Kiss me." He mumbled, his voice low and desperate and I didn't hesitate in doing what he asked.

Our mouths slowly danced, moving perfectly in sync together. This was my second kiss with V and I was praying it wouldn't be the last. I traced my tongue lightly over his bottom lip and he opened his mouth, my tongue fighting for dominance once again with his. He bit down softly on my bottom lip and broke our kiss, tugging on my lip and I moaned in pleasure.

V grabbed my legs and threw them around his waist, my middle pressing tightly against his. I rubbed against him slowly but made sure to press down hard and he moaned in to my neck whilst kissing and biting it.  
"Bedroom. Now." I purred in his ear and he carried me through the dark to our chamber, kicking the door open and forcing me against it once we were inside to shut it. The door slammed and cracked as our weight was pushed against it.

"V I think we just broke the door!" I gasped and he laughed softly in to my neck, I joined him and before we knew it we erupted in to loud, cackling laughter.  
"I don't really give a fuck at this moment in time, My love." God, when he called me that shivers traveled through my whole body and made me want him even more.

"Kiss me." It was my turn to beg. His mouth traveled up from my neck to my jaw and eventually reached my lips. Our kiss was hungry and it turned me on even more. I didn't know it was possible to be this hot. I rubbed myself against him once more, his moan vibrating in my mouth as we kissed.

I unwrapped my legs from his waist and pushed him on to the bed, climbing on top of him again and grabbed his hands, pushing them above his head. I brushed my nose against his and kissed him softly once more. Then moved away from his lips and made my way down to his neck, leaving kisses as I did so.

My mouth came to his chest and I left kisses across it before going down to his stomach. With my free hand I gently rubbed my hand across his well toned and muscular stomach, paying no attention to the rise and falls of his skin as the burns grew worse across different sections of his stomach. I left a trail of kisses in a row going from his chin to just above the waistline of his boxers.

I lightly rubbed my hand over his surprisingly large and very hard manhood and it twitched lightly beneath my touch. I pressed down harder and continued rubbing up and down his impressive length, enjoying the sounds of the moans escaping his lips.

"Isabelle." He moaned and I giggled softly before trailing my hand back up his stomach and to his neck, gently brushing my fingertips against it. Since I no longer had hold of his hands he used the opportunity to grab me by the waist, hard, and flip me over so he was on top.

He pulled my, his, shirt from over my head and tossed it aside, landing somewhere in the bedroom. He did the exact same thing as what I had just done and felt my body, slowly and delicately as if I would crack and break if he was rough with me.

He cupped his large hands around my breasts and squeezed gently, making me gasp and shuffle underneath his weight. He gripped my hard nipples in between his finger and thumb and squeezed, making me cry out in pleasure. He did this a few times before kissing down my stomach and leaving a long trail of kisses above my middle. I moaned and cried in pleasure as he did so, waiting for him to touch me. Anywhere, my breasts, my middle, somewhere. I was desperate to feel a loving and gentler touch than what I had experienced.

But he didn't, He did something completely unexpected. He grabbed my wrists and left kisses all over each one, then did the same with my stomach and my thighs where my ugly scars were.

"Never do this again, I'm begging. I can't lose you." He chocked out and I coughed before tears started spilling down my face.  
"I promise. I promise, V." I kept whispering over and over again, he slowly came back up and left a kiss at my lips and I desperately wanted more. His large hand slowly slid in to my boxers and cupped me gently, his middle finger slowly gliding up and down my slit and brushing against my clit, making me jump slightly.

"Please." I moaned. He slowly pushed two fingers inside of me and I gasped at the pleasure and pain mixed together.  
"Am I hurting you?" He asked, stopping his slow movements.  
"No, keep going. Please." I bit down on my bottom lip as his fingers moved in and out of me slowly and pushed deep inside of me whilst his mouth was around one of my nipples, biting and sucking it making me cry in pleasure.

I grew closer and closer to my release.  
"V!" I moaned and he stopped everything he was doing before pulling out of me. I whimpered at the sudden emptiness I was feeling.  
"Not yet." He purred. I was confused as to why he stopped, but my confusion was soon put to rest when he was at the bottom of the bed with his face between my thighs after he pulled my boxers off.

His tongue felt even better. It was warm and wet, gliding across me and made me shiver slightly, I grabbed a fistful of sheet in my hands and gripped at it tightly, arching my hips and pushing myself in to his mouth more, almost screaming his name when he pushed his fingers back inside of me whilst his tongue worked against my clit.

"V, I can't hold it any longer, I'm gonna, Ah!" I panted out before my release came and I screamed his name in to the open air, my voice, his name, echoed around the room as my hips and legs were twitching and spazzing whilst my release grew to an end.

"Oh. My." I panted out as V put himself between my hips again and I wrapped my legs around him.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, trying to stare in to his eyes but didn't succeed.  
"I need you. Isabelle." He moaned against my neck. That drove me over the edge and I sat up to pull his boxers down.

"Tell me to stop if I'm hurting you, Okay?" I nodded frantically, begging for him. He positioned himself and slowly slid in to me, the pain was terrible but I bit my lip and powered through. He didn't move, he just stayed inside of me for a few minutes so I could get used to the feeling.  
"Move. Slowly, it hurts a little." And with my order, he began to push himself in and out of me slowly and the pain subsided due to being over powered with ecstatic pleasure.

His movements were deep and slow but _God_ they were amazing and I arched my back up, pushing my hips against his further and he cupped his hands around my waist, holding me in the position I wanted him in. Our movements mixed together and the two of us were in paradise. Our moans filled the cold, evening air as our bodies became one.

"Faster. Oh God!" I cried out as his speed increased, his thrusts growing harder and rougher, hurting me a little but it felt good. Christ did it feel good!  
"Isabelle." He moaned, growing close to his release, so was I. He sped up once again and the two of us moaned as our climax was upon us.

We both moaned each others names loudly as his movements stopped, releasing in to me as my hips and legs shook and jerked at the ecstatic pleasure washed over my body. Leaving me out of breathe, shaking and panting. V slid out of me and I sighed at the empty feeling once again, but it was filled once he crawled up next to me and lay his head on my stomach. I rested my hand on his head and stroked it slowly.

"Can we sleep like this?" I asked. Intertwining my legs with his.  
"I'd like that very much." So we did.

Our two bodies mixed together, our legs meshed together and his arm across my slender, bony waist as our breathes slowed down. We didn't need a blanket, we had each other. That's all we'll ever need from now on, each other. As long as I have V, nothing else in the world matters.


	19. Chapter 19

Isabelle's P.O.V:

I yawned loudly and stretched my arms above my head, whacking something as I raised my arms.  
"Ow." V mumbled from my stomach. He was still there!  
"Oh crap, Sorry! I didn't think you'd still be lying on me. Which explains why my stomach feels like there's bricks on it. You're a heavy man." I laughed and rubbed his head softly, causing him to sigh and shuffle up the bed, nuzzling in to my neck and I let him.

"Any idea what time it is?" I asked, rubbing my eyes before lacing my fingers between his.  
"Some time in the afternoon."  
"Really?"  
"I have no idea." He kissed my cheek and I smiled happily. Was this really happening? Or am I not awake yet?

I quickly pinched myself, nope, I'm awake. This is real. This is happening.

"God, I don't even know what the date is. Is it even October still?" I slapped myself on the forehead and squeezed V's hand softly.  
"It's the 3rd of November, My dear." V stretched his arms and sat up. I threw my legs over the edge of the bed and began searching for my clothes. I quickly threw on the shirt and boxers I had been wearing the night before and sat back down on the bed. V was also getting ready, mask and all.

Wait, third of November. That means it's the Fifth soon! I loved fireworks and bonfires, but there was never many around anymore. Just a few fireworks which Sutler would allow and they were controlled by government officials. It wasn't as fun as what it used to be.

That also means it's getting close to Christmas, New year, My birthday. Oh crap, my birthday! I'm going to be nineteen. I sighed.

"Isabelle?" V asked, flicking the light switch on and I cringed at the sudden brightness, instantly shielding my eyes.  
"Was just thinking that it's the Fifth soon. And the year is nearly over. Christmas too! And my birthday." I wasn't so excited about the last one. I had rubbish birthday's since Clara was taken.

"Ah yes, I was wondering when your birthday was. When is it?" He asked, walking out of the bedroom with me following.  
"The 21st. I'll be nineteen." I sat down on the kitchen table and watched as V prepared something to eat.  
"I see. Do you wish to celebrate?" He asked, turning away from the pan over the stove.  
"Not really. I'll just probably go on patrol or stay here. Either way I'm getting drunk, very drunk." I rubbed my eyes and yawned again.

"I see, well how about we celebrate on the fifth instead?" I cocked my head and narrowed my eyes, trying to work out what he meant. But obviously, I got no where.  
"What on earth do you mean?" I questioned.  
"I have something planned for November the Fifth and I would like it if you joined me. Of course, you don't have to." He put pancakes on a plate and handed them to me, I began eating.

"Whaht is et?" I said through a mouthful.  
"Fireworks of course! A grand display, by yours truly." He bowed and I laughed.  
"Of course I'll join. You idiot." I rolled my eyes and winked at him, taking another large bite.  
"V?" I asked. He was leaning against the kitchen counter and I quickly swallowed the food in my mouth.  
"Yes?"

"Do you.. celebrate Christmas?" I asked, looking up at him.  
"No."  
"Oh, I see."  
"But I'll decorate the gallery for you if you wish?" He said.  
"If you don't mind? I've never had a good 'Christmas' since before I left my parents. Clara's family didn't celebrate due to her Father being Jewish. But we still decorated the house." I sighed and passed V my plate.  
"No presents?" I shook my head.  
"Well, I'll be sure to get you something extra special!" He laughed and I wrapped my arms around his legs, sitting on the floor.

"Like what?" I asked, looking up at him.  
"Well if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"  
"Is it food?"  
"No, Isabelle you greedy little thing!" He laughed and I nibbled on his pants. Literally, I started chewing his pants.

"Isabelle, Please stop trying to eat my pants." V tried to walk, with my still clinging to his leg.  
"Hey where are we going?" I asked, wrapping my legs as well as my arms around his leg now.  
"Well I'm going to watch T.V, and you're trying to take my pants off by eating them." I laughed and let go of his leg, standing up and following him to the couch, climbing over it and sitting on it.

V picked up the remote and switched on the T.V, the news was on. Lewis Prothero's flabby face filled the screen in high definition, something no-one should have to see. I rolled my eyes in disgust but listened anyways as he kicked off about something stupid. I thought I saw V tense up when he came on the screen but, I may of been imagining things.

He shut up sharply and some woman started reporting 'Urgent news' I rolled my eyes and waiting just to see how urgent this really was.

"A small bungalow was in flames last night after the home had been broken in to. The man which we have identified as Jamie Abernathy, was brutally murdered along with a woman in his home at the time before the place was set ablaze. We have found no DNA or evidence at the crime scene and there were no eye witnesses. However we do have photographic evidence of two people, A man and a young woman, walking the streets at that time. They haven't been identified but we know the woman has long, purple hair, down past her waist. The dead woman also in the house was identified as Alice Wallace, a 16 year old who was a local prostitute. Rest in piece Jamie, you will be missed." I turned the TV off.

My jaw was dragging across the floor, I couldn't believe I had nearly been caught. Well even though I was fully clothed and had my mask on. One small mistake and we both could of been black bagged and sent to our death no doubt. I looked at V, who was already staring at me.

"I have a feeling this won't be our last appearance on the news." He sighed and looked away from me.  
"Me too. I'd say to lay low for a while but, justice must be done and London never takes a break. What on earth are we going to do?" I wasn't bothered about how the T.V had showed photographs of Jamie's dead body and the house on fire, I was rather pleased with my work. I was bothered about them finding us.

"First of all, Dear Isabelle, This has to go." He picked up a lock of my hair and wiggled it." I nodded.  
"Time for a hair do I think. And I know just what I want." I grinned and winked at V, walking off to the bedroom to get changed and actually put on clothes. He followed.  
"What exactly are you going to do?" He asked, leaning in the door way as I peeled the shirt off and put on a fresh bra along with a vest top.

"Cut my hair. And I'm going to dye it again of course. But I'm not telling you how I'm cutting it." I laughed, my back to him as I changed my underwear, giving him a full view of my butt even though I'm sure he probably wasn't looking. I slipped on a pair of dark, denim jeans and rolled the bottoms up before slipping on a pair of white heels and a white, see through jumper.

"Coming with me?"  
"Where?"  
"Well, at this moment in time I'm off to the shop. I need more cigarettes and well you can't exactly walk in to a shop, I need you to steal me some hair dye, a normal color, Hm, black. Yeah I want black dye." I wrapped my arms around him once my trench coat was around my body.

"How are you going to walk in to a shop, in broad daylight, when your hair is still purple?" Ah yes, a flaw in my plan. Luckily I had thought that through!  
"Simple. With this." I paused to bend down over my night bag and pulled out a wig. It was a honey color, tones of light blonde streaking through and causing a more natural, fresh 'dyed' look. It went just past my breasts and was curled.

"Good idea. Why do you have a wig?"  
"It was a fancy dress wig, but I ended up washing it with soap powder to take the shine out and used hair strengthener to fix it up. I ended up wearing it to two parties." I fixed my natural hair to my head before pulling the wig over and sorting little pieces of hair out.

"Why did you bring it with you?" I turned around and looked at him once the wig was perfectly placed and looked natural.  
"It reminds me of my friend I was telling you about. I have a whole bunch of things with my I can show you later on and I'll tell you who she is." I smiled softly and put on a pair of glasses from my bag as well and left the room, V following.

"Another question, glasses?"  
"Need them for reading. Eye sight far away is perfect but up close my eye sight blurs and my eyes get tired. I never wear them, I know. But they're a good disguise. Now, a question for you. Do you have another hat?"  
"Another hat?"  
"Yep. Like the one you have?" I really wanted to wear his hat.  
"I have a few. Would you like to wear it?" I nodded and smiled as he placed it on top of my head. I gave Fawkes a kiss and left with out another word. Money and phone securely in my pocket.

I quickly walked through the tunnels, putting my headphones in to my phone and walking along, listening to a dance song which came on with a unreal beat, making me want to break into a dance right there, but I bobbed along with the music instead.

I sighed happily at remembering the night before with V. The way our bodies connected and became one, the amount of trust he has for me, how stupid I felt for doubting he wouldn't be there when I woke up. How much I really loved him.

I reached the city above and walked the streets like a normal person would, it was a horrible, cloudy day but no rain. It wasn't windy but the air was bitter and nipped my cheeks as I walked. It wasn't long until I reached the shop I always went to and walked in, smiling at the cashier. A nice, young woman named Sophie. She had worked here for about 4 year and I knew her quite well. But I had a fake ID and a fake name to her.

"Hi Leah, Want your normal?" She asked, taking a pack of menthol cigarettes from behind her and I picked up a can of Rockstar energy drink from the fridges, too.  
"Hi Sophie, how you coping? I like the hair change! Got sick of being stopped for your fiery red locks?" She laughed and I winked at her.  
"I used to have blonde hair you know! I was born with it but I never liked it. I guess I fancied a change." I handed her my money and stayed in the shop for a little while to chat with her.

"How are things?" I asked and she looked away, clearly upset about something.  
"Up and down. Mostly down. This job pays terrible and my Mother was black bagged the other day." My heart dropped. I knew Sophie's mother hated the government and I loved her for that, but what could she of done?  
"Jesus Christ! What for?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing!  
"She was protesting for something and things got violent, She maced a police man and they caught her for it. Well that and all the other protests she had been involved in." She quickly wiped a tear away and I went around the other side of the counter and hugged her.

"Pathetic, If you ask me. Maybe if Sutler's rules weren't so ridiculous then we would stop protesting. We deserve to live in peace and we should be allowed to live how we like!" I growled, rage fueling inside of me.  
"I always liked your spirit. You're going to do something wonderful one of these days, Leah. I can tell. Just be safe?" I nodded.  
"You know me." I laughed and said goodbye to her, leaving the shop and made my way back to V's. Taking the long route for once. Popping a cigarette in my mouth and lighting it.

I didn't put my headphones back in and I couldn't help but feel something or someone was following me. I ignored it and kept walking. But my peaceful walk was stopped short when I looked at an old, run down looking store with an old man walking around inside. He was shuffling along the floor, fixing up the displays. It was a art store! I had no supplies as I gave up painting after I left college. I found myself inside the store with in a few seconds. Looking around at the canvases, paints, brushes and pencils.

"Need any help, dear?" He asked, I turned around and smiled.  
"Yes, I'm looking for your cheapest but best brushes, paints, oils and pencils. A few canvases too. Thank you." My smile stayed across my face as I followed the old man around, taking each thing he handed me and we walked to the till together.

"Here you go, £40 please." I handed him a £50 and told him to keep the change, carrying my stuff in a large, plastic bag and leaving the store. Making my way back to V's. Considering I live there now, I really should start saying that I live there. Anyways, I went back to **my** home.

When I felt something following me again, I paused and turned around. And my eyes nearly popped out of my head and my heart fluttered. I knelt down instantly and began petting the midnight kitten in front of me.

"Hello beautiful! So it's you who's been following me? What's your name, Hm don't have one do you. Would you like to come with me?" The kitten purred and rolled around on the floor, playing with my hand as I tickled her stomach. She really was a beautiful creature. Her fur was as black as London's sky at 3 am. Her eyes were glimmering, huge green orbs. I had never seen eyes so bright before. I couldn't just leave her in the streets, she looked very under nourished and in need of a decent home. I let the little animal walk beside me as I quickly rushed to V's.

We came to the train tracks and she stopped, not following me any further and began mewing loudly for my attention. Her meow's scratchy and not that loud.  
"Oh darling, It's alright. I live down here. C'mon, hop in my arms and I'll show you it's safe, okay?" I picked her up, cradling the bundle in my arms as I unlocked the door to V's home and walking through the many corridors before entering the main part of the gallery.

I set the bundle on the floor and she froze, looking at her surroundings and I walked off, waiting for her to follow. She did.

I set my back down in mine and V's room, leaving it whilst I tended to the kitten. I took of my heels, coat and hat, leaving them on the bed before shutting the door behind me.

"Let's get you some food and we can discuss if you actually are a 'She' or if my assumption is wrong. Hm you're in need of a good meal, little one." I picked her up and set her on the kitchen table whilst I checked her for any injuries or diseases. She was clean, no fleas or any sign of other diseases. A nice, healthy but hungry kitten! If only V had a bloody phone. Guess I'll just have to wait for him to come home.

I rustled through the cupboards, trying to find food suitable for a kitten but couldn't find anything apart from a few cans of tuna. They will do.

I opened one up and poured half on to a plate, pushing it in front of her whilst I grabbed a bowl and filled it with cold water for her to drink. She probably wasn't used to clean, fresh water. I left them in front of her and giggled as she wolfed down the tuna, purring at me for more.

She lapped up the water whilst I poured more tuna on a plate, gobbling it down just as quick as the rest. I picked her up and lay her on her back, checking to see what gender she was.  
"Aha, I was correct. Indeed you are a lady." I put her back down on the table and she sat, staring at me.  
"Now. Let's think of a name for you." I wasn't even sure if V would let me keep her, but I knew he would come round once he saw her. He had to, who could resist her glowing eyes?

"Okay I can't think of a name for you. I'm stumped." She tilted her head and mewed and I picked her up, snuggling her before taking her in to the bedroom. She dived out of my arms and starting chasing something along the floor, bringing it back to me after she finally caught it. It was a sock. One of my socks, a black sock. Hmm.. Socks!

"Socks! You like socks, that can be your name. I'll call you Socks." She purred and began playing with the item on the floor, hissing and chasing it about, ripping it a little but I didn't care.

She cried slightly and jumped in to my arms at the sound of a door slamming and heavy footsteps. My heart sank, V's home. I left the bedroom and walked to meet him in the kitchen. He put two boxes of hair dye on the table and was taking off his hat and cloak. Socks was hidden in my arms, peeking out to look at V. I petted her softly.

"Have fun?" I questioned and He slumped in to the chair.  
"Had to break a few necks to get in there. How was your trip out?" He replied.  
"I bought some stuff. Uhm, Pencils, paints, canvases, brushes. And I found a friend." He tilted his head and I popped Socks down on the table, she cowered and ran back to me instantly.  
"Shh, It's okay. This is V. He lives here. The mask is a little creepy I know but that's just V, now go say hello." I put her back down on the table and she cautiously walked towards V.  
"And who is this little beauty?" He asked, petting her and she started purring and mewing, warming up to him instantly.

"This is Socks."  
"Socks?"  
"Yes. She was following me around the shops and I brought her back here, I couldn't say no after I looked at those eyes. Plus she looks like she needed to be fed so I gave her some tuna." Her ears perked up at the word and I couldn't help but giggle.

"And why is she called Socks?" He asked, playing with her as she nibbled and clawed at his gloved hand.  
"She was playing with my socks and I couldn't think of a name for her, so socks it is."  
"Do you really think I'm going to let you keep her?" V's tone was serious but I could feel him smirking.  
"Yes." My tone was more stern than his. I folded my arms and stared at him. Before breaking and picking up Socks, holding her right in front of his face.  
"Awww, look at this widdle face, you can't say no." I was pouting now.

V didn't say anything, just looked at Socks then at me continuously.  
"Fine." He sighed, placing a hand to his forehead.  
"I knew you'd let me keep her." I winked and gave Socks a kiss before putting her down, letting her run about the kitchen. V coughed and I leaned down, kissing Fawkes once again.  
"You'll get a real kiss later." I sat down in his lap and he rested his forehead against mine.  
"I better."  
"You know you will." I kissed Fawkes' nose.

We both burst in to fits of laughter when socks jumped up and landed in our laps, rolling about and purring loudly for our attention. She reminded me of V, crazy on the surface but loving and mysterious underneath.


	20. AUTHORS NOTE

AN: Okay Hi, I'm Courtney.

I just want to say thank you for getting me to 300 reads nearly! I understand it is a small number and not much to be proud of, but this is the only fanfic I have ever continued to write. I normally get to about 6 chapters then delete it because I hate it. Just wanted to say that I know I don't post as often as I should but I like to write a few chapters then post them all at once so you have something to look at, who ever you guys are!

I hope you're enjoying this so far and I have so much planned for it. Not spoiling anything, you'll just have to wait :-). Oh and can you guys do me a favor? Come talk to me! I'd love to know what you think, any criticisms or just anything you'd like to say really.

Love you guys, alot.

- Courtney.


	21. Chapter 21

Isabelle's P.O.V:

I was sat on the floor with a sock, waving it about in the air and lifting it a little bit higher each time Socks came closer to grabbing it. V was stood slaving away in a ridiculous apron, like always, creating something delicious no doubt.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out, checking to see someone was calling me. It was Sophie, the girl from the shop.

"Hello?" I was confused as to why she was ringing me. She never rang unless it was an emergency.  
"Isabelle?" She chocked down the phone.  
"Yes, it's me. Are you alright?" I was utterly baffled. But I would soon find out what was wrong, or what wasn't.

"Yes, I'm just getting a cold. I wanted to know uhm if you could do me a favor."  
"Yes, anything?"  
"I need you to buy me a pregnancy test. I know I could buy it myself but I don't want my boyfriend to see it, I'll come with you just pretend it's yours. I'm still at the shop and we have some here, please?" I laughed softly at her silly request.  
"Of course. I'll be 10 minutes, alright?"  
"You're a life saver. I love you." I laughed again and hung up, standing up from my seated position on the floor.

"Who was that?" V asked, looking over his shoulder slightly.  
"Sophie, girl I know who works in the shop I always go to. She wants me to buy her a pregnancy test and pretend that I'm taking it." I rolled my eyes slightly but I was still smiling before walking off and getting my coat once again. Along with V's hat.

"I don't understand how this master plan is going to work?" V stated from his post at the stove.  
"Well, I buy the pregnancy test, make her boyfriend look after the shop and ask Sophie come with me to the toilet in the back, she pee's and finds out and I pretend that I'm either pregnant or not when I come out." I slipped my headphones in to my ears and shouted 'Don't wait up' before walking out through the large wooden door.

I grinned as I strolled along to the beat of the music, something V would probably cringe at. Rap music. But it had an unreal beat and made me want to get high. I had been high a few times in my life, but I would never tell V that! He would probably spank me or something, but then again, I'd enjoy that.

I quietly rapped along to 'No Church in the Wild' biting my lip to stop me from bursting in to song once I reached the world above me. I was smiling until something occurred to me, what if I should take a test myself as well? It may not of been long since I slept with V but still, I didn't have any birth control because I knew I didn't want to sleep with Jamie. And I especially did not want his child. I don't think I could bring a child in to this broken world. Especially when the child's father would be a man I didn't love.

But does this make V different?

I sighed and walked through the entrance to the shop, a little bell creating an audible 'ding!'  
"Hi Sophie, Callum, Uh Sophie you know what I want, right? Gimmie two." She nodded and motioned for me to follow her in to the bathroom, shutting the door behind us. Thank god there was more than one toilet.  
"Why two?" She questioned and I rolled my eyes.  
"Oh God! You think, you're?" She poked my belly and I slapped her hand away, grabbing the test and shutting myself in the cubicle.

Okay, I've pee'd. Now we wait.  
"Two minutes is up, Issy." I shut my eyes tightly and picked up the test, refusing to look at it until Sophie looked at hers.  
"Not pregnant." She let out a breath and I peeked open one eye slight, revealing a minus sign.  
"Not pregnant." I smiled and opened the cubicle, throwing the test in the bin as I came out.

"What a relief!" We said in sync, I looked and started laughing with her.  
"Okay well now that's over, I best be off, Be more careful next time." I winked sarcastically at her before walking out the shop and back home.

Come to think of it, I haven't been on my period, but I'm not pregnant? Maybe it's just delayed. Or I actually am pregnant and the test is wrong. Better safe than sorry, I'll check in at the doctors to get a test.

On my short walk around the corner and in to the local doctors clinic, the wind had picked up and my hat (and wig) nearly blew off my head. I slammed my hand on to my head, keeping both firmly in place. I was just glad the clinic was empty apart from an old man sat at the back, coughing and wheezing loudly. Poor thing probably caught some disease Sutler's injecting into old people or something.

It wouldn't surprise me if he did. I blame him for St Mary's.

A middle aged woman with graying, ginger hair was sat typing away at a computer, she looked up through large glasses and gave a weak, tired smile.  
"Hi, how can I help?" She asked, handing me a form which I quickly filled in, Name, Date of birth, Gender and any health problems I had.  
"I need a uh, pregnancy test. I tried one before but I'm late and the test said no. I just want to be sure." I felt like slapping myself in the face but I couldn't.  
"Sure thing, doll. When's best for you?" She asked.  
"As soon as possible, please."  
"Got one at 5, is that alright?" I checked the clock, 4:50.  
"Sure." I smiled and took a seat in the waiting room.

Somehow, 10 minutes felt like 10 hours. Probably because I wanted this over and done with so I could return to V.

"Miss Delevigne." She called out and I stood.  
"Room 3. Second door on your left." I nodded and walked down the hallway, and in to the second door on my left. A young man was sat reading a form, but upon my entry he stood up and shook my hand, motioning for me to take a seat.

"Hi Isabelle. My name is Dr Kent, but please, Call me Alan." I nodded and shook his hand, sitting down.  
"I just have a few questions then I will need you to go and pee in this cup for me and we will have the test checked then call you, is that alright?"  
"Yes, I mean that's fine. Thank you." He gave me a confused look but went along with it anyways.

"Marital status?" He asked, here come the questions.  
"Single." God I sound like a whore.  
_Because you are._  
"How many partners have you had in the last month?"  
"Uh, 2."  
"And in the past year?"  
"2."  
"Alright, do you have or have you had any sexually transmitted diseases?"  
"God no!" I was appalled and quite frankly embarrassed!

"Alright. I'm done here, take this and come back in a few minutes." He smiled and I cringed, going in to the bathroom and doing my business.  
"Here. Can I leave now?" I sighed and sat in the chair.  
"Of course you can. We will give you a call in the next hour." I dived out of my seat and darted out the door, back to the tube tunnels and home. Where I was happy and safe. Content and nothing worried me. Not Sutler, not Fingermen and certainly not unborn children.

"V, I'm sorry I took so long." He was sat playing with Socks at the kitchen table, whatever he was making still simmering in the pot.  
"Oh you weren't that long, dinner is almost ready." I smiled and sat at the table with him, waiting.  
"What is it?" I asked, pointing to the pot.  
"A classic and simple dish but absolutely beautiful and delicious. Chicken soup." I smiled and inhaled deeply, sighing happily at the smell.  
"Smells good. But then again, everything you cook smells good." I laughed and socks crawled over to me, pawing at my leg. I picked her up and cradled the little, black bundle in my arms.

V bustled about with the soup, stirring it and adding more secret spices in to it before pouring some in to a bowl and setting it in front of me. I loaded some on to the spoon and blew lightly before taking a gulp, letting the warm liquid pour down my throat and settle in my stomach.

"This is the best soup I have ever had!" I began eating quicker, not caring about the heat which was scolding my mouth. I plopped the spoon in to the now empty bowl and watched as it bounced around, clanging loudly and hurting my ears a little.

"Now, would you like to watch a film?" He said, bowing and extending his hand. I happily took his leather clad hand in my pale one and stood, following him to the area with the T.V and grabbed the box as we looked through it.  
"OH GOD I USED TO LOVE THIS!" I screamed as I pulled out a 'Supernatural' box set.  
"Ah, I haven't watched that in a long time." V said, picking it from my hands and turning it over.  
"I only got up to season 4 before the website was shut down. I was so pissed off! Please V can we watch some episodes? Oh please!" I was bouncing up and down on my bum.  
"Of course we can. Starting with Season 1?" I nodded and jumped up from my seat whilst V placed the DVD in the player.

5 Minutes in to the show, I started to cry.

"Isabelle it's been on for 5 minutes." V laughed from the other side of the sofa. I was on the left side with my back against the arm rest and my feet in his lap. The hat and wig on the coffee table in front of me.  
"I know but I forgot how much this T.V show like, ruined my life." I wiped my eyes and continued watching, my eyes glued to the T.V.

We were halfway through the episode when my phone started to ring. It was the doctors.  
"I'm sorry, I have to take it. I won't be long." I cheerfully said with a way too big smile, walking far away before answering, so V couldn't hear. I hid in the bedroom before pressing 'Answer'.

"Hi Isabelle. It's Dr Kent. I have your results and It's good news and bad news." I bit my lip and cocked my eyebrow in confusion.  
"Go on.." I mumbled.  
"Good news is, You're not pregnant." I sighed and held my hand over my heart.  
"The bad news is, uhm. I don't really know how to say this, Isabelle. But you're infertile. You'll never be able to have children. It's not your fault, it's something in your genes. And it runs in your family." And with those 2 words, all my hopes of a life with a husband and family were shattered. Just like my heart.

"H-how. My Mother has me and another child. How?!" I screamed nearly.  
"This happens. It sometimes skips a few generations and is passed on to another. And unfortunately, it's come to you. I'm sorry Isabelle. We can offer support groups if you need them and there is other ways of having children." Silent tears spilled from my eyes and I didn't bother to wipe them away.  
"No. Thank you." I hung up and put my phone down on the bed.

I was unsure of what to do with myself, I needed to keep my mind off the crushing news I had just received, So I got changed. I took off all my clothes and put on a pair of V's boxers, sweat pants and kept the vest on which I was already wearing. I took a look at myself in the mirror, Hm. Still look fine but why won't these stupid tears stop?!

Oh yeah, I'm still thinking about it.

I wiped my eyes once again before leaving the bedroom and re-joining V on the sofa. Sitting back in my normal position and V un-paused the DVD.  
"Who was that?" He mumbled and I shook my head, flashing a fake smile.  
"Just Sophie telling me she was getting birth control." Something I would never need. My eyes welled up but I just looked away and kept my eyes on the TV. I wasn't paying attention, I just couldn't look at V.

I couldn't do anything accept replay the words 'You'll never be able to have children" over and over again in my mind.

The episode had finished 5 minutes ago, My eyes were still on the T.V and V's eyes were on me.

"Isabelle?" I turned to him, eyes blood red and my face glistening with tears.  
"I-I'm fine." I wiped my eyes but more spilled out.  
"What's happened? Tell me." He cooed, pulling me close to him with no effort needed at all. I was on his lap and in his strong embrace with in seconds.  
"I." I chocked out before bursting in to angry tears.

"Oh darling." He cooed once again, cuddling me close to him. I just lay there and cried. Cried hard and screamed then slowed to just tears, then screamed loudly once again, my vocal cords burning as my throat clenched together.  
"Isabelle, What is it?" He softly asked and I screamed my answer. It was the only way I would get it out.  
"I can't have children! Ever! I'm fucking infertile, V! I was confused as to why I didn't have any of the stupid symptoms after Jamie and the same with you, but It's because there'll never be a child growing inside of me!" I stopped screaming and crying.

"I'll never be a mother. I'm never going to watch my little boy or girl walk for the first time or say their first word. I'm never going to have the swollen ankles and bad backs. I'm never going to wave goodbye to them on their first day of school. I'm never going to do any of it." I wiped my eyes and nuzzled in to V.

"I'm sorry, Isabelle. I'm so sorry. But hey, look at me. It's not the end of the world. There's plenty of other things doctors could do and there is adoption. You know that if I could fix this, I would." I sighed and kissed Fawkes cheek before managing a smile.

"I know there's other ways but it's hard. Having this news hit me like a ton of bricks. I always thought I would do something great to this country and eventually kill Creedy and Sutler, then once things returned to normal I would marry and bring a little version of myself in to the world. But that's never going to happen." I felt my heart crumble and disintegrate in my chest.

The worst thing was, I wanted to marry this man. I wanted to start a family with him. A shot in the dark, I know. But it's what I wanted.

"Isabelle, I believe I will have to fight you over who kills Creedy and Sutler." I laughed louder than I should of at this, but he was making me feel better.  
"We both kill one each?" I asked and V nodded, extending his hand and I shook it.  
"Deal." I sighed happily and kept hold of his hand.

"Rubbish news to hear before your birthday." I sighed and shut my eyes, listening to V's steady heartbeat as his chest rose and fell underneath the weight of my head.  
"It must be, my dear. I can't imagine what you're feeling." He was stroking my back with his hand and sending me in to a daze.  
"You've probably been through worse." I sighed and kissed his neck through the second skin he was wearing.  
"Yes." He sighed.

"Yes I have." He rest his head on mine and we lay there for a very long time. V didn't move for a while and the sound of his light snoring assured me he was asleep. I laughed softly before resting all my weight on to him and drifting off in to a peaceful slumber which was soon flooded with nightmares.


	22. Chapter 22

V's P.O.V:

My mouth gaped open as an audible yawn escaped my lips. I groaned and grumbled at the stiffness of my legs and how numb they were due to the weigh on top of them. My face felt awfully heavy too due to falling asleep with the steel and porcelain face against my flesh. I looked down to see the bundle against my body, Isabelle. Who was chewing her hands in her sleep, saliva and bite marks covered her fingers and even some parts were bleeding.

I couldn't help but notice how adorable she looked. A bonus that she was talking and giggling in her sleep.

I tilted my neck to the left then to the right and enjoyed the cracking noise it made, making my neck a little less stiff. I groaned once more and arched my back slightly before listening to Isabelle's odd rambling which didn't make any sense.

"Hmm. No." She shook her head and buried it in to my shoulder.  
"Please, I don't want to buy any banana's. Why? The cactus told me not to. He says he is very angry with you for trying it on with his mother." Soft laughter spilled from the tip of my tongue as she continued to talk.  
"I don't even like peanuts." She lifted her hand and put it on top of my head before slowly dragging it down and stroking Fawkes' face.

"See, Mr V is here. He says not to buy any banana's because they are the root of all evil." She giggled in her sleep and nuzzled in to my shoulder.  
"I like V, Mr Cactus, don't you? He's wonderful. Even though his face scares me sometimes but it's okay because he's really pretty." I cocked my head in confusion at how I could be scary but pretty.  
"No V, I don't want to wake up. I'm happy here." She shifted her body around in my lap, wriggling and waving her arms around in protest.

"Why don't I want to wake up, V? Because everything is perfect here. There's no Fingermen, You're not burnt, Sutler is a cat. And look! That little girl is mine! Isn't she pretty, V? I mean look at those magnificent, blue and green orbs!" She smiled in her sleep and stopped protesting.

Her words made my heart melt. I wonder what else she dreamed about? A world where I'm not burnt, none of Sutler's insane rules were carried out due to him being a cat, Isabelle was able to have children and by her description, she was beautiful. But my heart shattered at her last sentence.

"I'll wake up, when reality is better than my dreams." Her tone was upset and she had a frown on her face.

I couldn't handle it any longer, I wanted her to be awake so both of us wouldn't have to endure the painful experience of her dreams. Even though she really didn't want to wake up.

"Isabelle." I said softly, shaking her body gently until she started to shuffle about in my lap again, groaning.  
"Wake up." She flung her body up and started panting heavily, holding her hand over her chest.  
"V?" She asked, looking around before looking at me.  
"Yes?" I said and she smiled when she saw me after looking in the wrong direction.  
"Weird dream. I was just wondering where you were." Her breaths steadied themselves and she sank her weight back in to me. I didn't know whether to tell her that she had been talking in her sleep and I pretty much knew what her dream was even though I did not understand most of it.

"I know. You were talking in your sleep." I held her body close to me.  
"I was? God, I haven't done that since I was a little girl! My friend told me that I only ever spoke in my sleep if I was having a nightmare or if I was drunk." She rubbed her eyes and yawned again.  
"It didn't sound like a nightmare. Not unless you're terrified of someone or should I say some cactus trying to sell you banana's?" She laughed softly and looked up at me.  
"Is that what I was dreaming about? I only remember the little part before I woke up." She said.

I nodded and she covered her face with her hands, clearly embarrassed but I didn't mind listening to her odd dream, before it all turned.

"It was so weird, you were there and this was your actual face." She poked the mask before continuing.  
"And like, you were making me follow you. And there was this little girl who was clinging to my leg and wouldn't let me go, she was screaming and crying and I couldn't stop her. I told her I had to go and she nodded. I followed you and you disappeared! I was left alone in some horrible, small room with one light bulb which was dim and hardly lit up the room. It was really cold, too and I had no clothes on. And there was someone in the corner but I couldn't see them properly, only the outline and I started screaming at them, begging them to tell me where I was and what was happening." She stared off in the distance as her hands flailed around.

"Then they spoke and it was your voice, it was calming and soothing but they didn't make any sense when they spoke. It was just words and I don't remember what they said. They were about to come out of the shadows and touch me but then I woke up. I don't get who they were, or who that little girl was. God she looked real! So real. Like I could feel her tiny hands clutching to my legs and her water eyes pierced in to mine. The color of them. Christ V I need water." She shook her head before standing up and stumbling off to the kitchen. I followed.

She pulled a glass out of one of the cupboards above her head, her bed hair sticking up in all different directions, making her look even more like a helpless child. I leaned against the kitchen counter opposite her and listened as she continued to speak. She took a large drink, cleared her throat and looked up at me. Her arms and hands once again adding emphasis to her story. Something else I've noticed she does, she has a lot of weird quirks.

"Those eyes are going to haunt me forever. They were a very bright blue, like the color of the sea in a hot country, you know what I mean?" I nodded.

"Yeah well they were really bright but they weren't just blue. They had mixtures of green in too, like traffic light green only a hint darker but just as bright. God they were huge too! They lit up her tiny little face, her puffy little hamster cheeks and her eyelashes were like spiders legs. Long and curled up to her eyebrows nearly! She was so beautiful. Dark haired, too. Wavy and went past her shoulders and she had a little bow in the side. Right here." Isabelle pointed to the side of her head where the bow would of been.

"I just don't understand who she was." Isabelle trailed off, biting her finger before wincing and looking at her hand and her eyes shot open at the state of her hand.

"You were biting your hand in your sleep, too. I didn't notice until I awoke and you were quite happily nibbling away." She laughed softly and moved her hand away from her mouth.

"The little girl, you said it was your daughter." I cleared my throat and waited for her to look up at me, when she did it was as if a light bulb had went off inside her mind. The color from her face drained instantly and she looked quite green.

"What color are your eyes, V?" She questioned, staring at me through now squinted eyes. As if she was trying to look through the slits off the mask and through the mesh. It was embarrassing, but I had to try and remember what color eyes I had as I refuse to look at myself without the mask on.

"They're green, why?" I tilted my head and Isabelle spun around, grabbing her hair and pulling it out of the way before vomiting in to the sink. I rushed over and took hold of her hair as she spread her palms against the edge of the sink and vomited up clear, frothy liquid.

"Isabelle!" I exclaimed, rubbing her back as she coughed up the remaining bile and wiped her mouth before filling the glass with water and drinking.  
"That little girl. Was our little girl. My eyes are blue, yours are green. No wonder she was crying when we left! She thought we were leaving her, forever. Just on her own with out a mother or father." She wiped her eyes with her bruised and bitten hand before placing her knuckle in her mouth and chewing.

I took hold of her hand and gently pulled it away from her mouth, wiping it with a towel.  
"Oh Isabelle. I understand that the bad news you had just received has had a huge impact on your life and it's haunting your dreams. And it will continue to do this and that little girl will continue to show up unless you try to stop thinking about it." I sighed softly and squeezed her hand.

"You're right. But It's just hard to forget about those eyes." She shook her head and gripped my hand tightly. I wouldn't be surprised if bones started cracking and breaking with how strong her grip was. I had witnessed pain and death be inflicted through these small hands but my God, they were strong!

"I know it's difficult. But that's only because you've just found out and you haven't had a chance to really understand what's happened." I stroked her hair softly as she fell in to me, wrapping her arms around me and sighing against my chest.

"V, Can we go out? I need fresh air. I need to be outside." She looked up at me, her eyes frantically searching the mask for my eyes.  
"It's only half past 7. We could go up to the roof, if you wish?" She held me out at arms length and stared at me.  
"There's a roof?!" She exclaimed.  
"Yes, Isabelle. There are many rooms in the gallery you have never been in. I suppose I haven't been a very good host have I? I will give you a proper tour once we come back from the roof, after all, my home is now your home. Shall we?" I said, my arm staying around her waist as I led us to the lift to the roof.

I didn't move my arm from her waist as the lift took us up to the balcony I had, a large one with a full view of the city from where we were stood. And a nice view of parliament. I wonder, would Isabelle come up here on the day I decide to carry out my vendetta? I wonder if..

"V?" She looked up at me, interrupting my train of thought. We were on the balcony. Funny, I don't remember walking from the lift.  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" I asked, resting my arms and leaning on the stone barrier at the edge of the balcony. My chin resting on top of my folded hands which were supported by my elbows, I turned to look at Isabelle.

"Yeah. It looks even prettier because it's starting to get dark. The faint stars and moon are ready to beam through the swirls of blue and purple." Isabelle was staring up with one hand stretched up to the sky, slowly swirling and waving as though she was moving the clouds or painting the sky. I didn't speak, I just silently watched her.

"Can I come up here, when ever I want?" She asked, turning to me.  
"Of course you can, you don't need permission to walk around your own home, Isabelle." She smiled and looked out at the city, standing next to me and placing her hands on the barrier.

For 15 years I had never came in contact with another human unless it was necessary. And even then it was not friendly, it was usually taking care of a Fingerman who was in my way or pesky guards whilst I was taking care of gathering materials or reclaiming lost treasures and beautiful artwork for the gallery.

Yet in a matter of a few weeks, this enchantress next to me has swooped in and took over my life. She has made me feel things I though I wasn't capable of, and even know I'm unsure of how to react. She may not be the happiest person to be around at times as she has many problems of her own, but she gives off a good vibe and can light up a whole room with just one bat of her eyelashes and the curving of her lips.

"But V." She spoke up, her expression no longer happy. It looked worried. I nodded, waiting for her to continue.  
"This isn't my home. I'm just staying here because Jamie knew where I lived. I can leave now, he's dead and it's not as if he can harm me now." She ran her fingers through her hair, pushing it out the way of her face.

Ah yes, Isabelle was only temporarily staying here. Until Jamie was either dead or she would feel safe enough to go home. I couldn't help but feel upset at the thought of her going back home, or wherever she would end up staying. It was quite selfish and odd of me to want her to stay with me, where I feel she would be safest and happiest. I know I'd be ten times happier if she stayed here.

"You don't have to leave." I spoke, staring up at the sky and the concrete jungle below us.  
"I can't stay here, V. You've already done so much for me and I haven't been able to repay you. I have no idea how I would!" I stopped leaning and stood my full height, turning to her and looking down.  
"I'd prefer it if you stayed. There is no need to repay me." I smiled, even though she wouldn't be able to see it and I laid my hand upon her cheek, stroking my thumb against it softly.

"I'd prefer to stay here, too. Plus, I promised you I would tell you about my friend who died and I never have which is incredibly rude of me!" She smiled and closed her eyes.  
"Well, how about we go downstairs and you can sit and tell me all your memories until your hearts content." She linked her arm through mine and we walked back to the lift, waiting as it took us downstairs.

We exited the lift and I told Isabelle to go make herself comfortable whilst I made her something to eat and drink.

I made her some strong black coffee, just how she liked it and I was unsure what to give her to eat, so I just brought the jar of jam from the fridge and a spoon. She'd be happy with that, probably.

I set the coffee down in front of her on the table along with the jam and spoon, she was sat leaning against the arm rest of the sofa with her knee's raised slightly. A box was sat in her lap and she was rummaging through it, laughing and smiling softly.

"Hi." She looked up and smiled softly as I sat down on the sofa next to her, trying to peek in to the box to see what she was looking at.  
"You can look in a minute, be patient!" She tapped my nose with her finger and smiled. I didn't notice at first, but Socks was sat on a cushion just next to the coffee table.

"Anyways. Remember how I told you that I had ran out on my parents when I was 14? Well I was walking around after curfew on that night and a Fingerman tried to take me in and that's when I made my first attack. I didn't kill him, I just knocked him out with a plank of wood and stole his money. I stayed in a crappy little hotel for a few weeks with money I stole from Fingermen, still attending school whilst this was going on!" I nodded and waited as Isabelle sipped her coffee.

"Well one day I came across two Fingermen and it was harder to fight them off. They gave me a black eye and I went to school the next day with it showing. I kept myself to myself during school and didn't bother with the other girls, they were all whores anyways. I sat and did my work. They all snickered and whispered as I walked in with a black eye. Making ridiculous accusations and calling my parents worse than shit. Apart from one girl, She was new and had only been at the school for about a month.

We had only two lessons together, Science and Art. She sat next to me in Science because she didn't have a choice and Art, well, she chose to sit next to me. I didn't protest, I just didn't speak to her or bother. When I slipped in to my chair in science she had wrote something on a note and slipped it over to me. I have it in here actually." She paused and rummaged through the box once again, pulling out a square sheet of paper with neat hand writing on.

"Would love to see what the other chick looks like." She read out loud and laughed softly. I turned it over to see equally neat handwriting on the other side which read.  
"So would I, considering it was a fully grown man who hit me." She giggled softly and I handed it back to her.

"She was genuinely concerned and was adamant that I went to the nurse or the police. But I slapped my hand over her mouth and told her that if I went to the police I would be black bagged as I had attacked him first and was out after curfew. She shut up and didn't say another word about it for a long time. Every day she would come in to lesson and talk to me, full sentences and I would reply with short ones or just one word answers. But it got better, I started to open up to her after a few weeks. When she asked where I lived and why she had never saw my parents." She paused again to take a large mouthful of Jam.

"I didn't explain in full detail. I just said that I had ran away because my parents nearly got the whole family killed due to their stupidity and that I was living in a hotel, stealing money from Fingermen at night. I was always a strong kid due to being on a rugby team from when I was about 6 years old until 12. I stopped then and just regularly kept in shape, running, jogging, carrying heavy things to keep my strength up. But I knew I wasn't normal. I'm stronger now due to training more and doing different sports such as boxing. Yeah I did boxing for about a year when I was 16." She laughed and stretched her legs out, placing them across my lap.

"But yeah she insisted that I moved in with her after about 3 weeks of knowing her, her parents were lovely. But it was funny because I didn't even know her name! She knew mine, but I had no idea who she was. After her parents had drove to my hotel to pick me up I learnt her name. We were in the back seat of the car and she leaned over to me and whispered in my ear. 'I'm Clara, by the way.' I just smiled at her before continuing to stare out the window." Isabelle sighed and wrapped her arms around her body.

"I loved Clara, and I still do now. I had the best years of my life because of her, until she moved away. I always knew there was something different about Clara and it wasn't until she left the city to go to college that I knew. She wrote me a letter." Isabelle pulled her hand to her mouth and began biting.

"She was crazy, Clara. A sister I never had. We went to parties together, the jazz bar together, shopping together. We were inseparable. Then she just left. Not long after my 17th birthday. She was 18 and moved away then shortly after, I moved out too. To the apartment I was in before I came down here. Anyways, what was different about Clara was she was a lesbian. And didn't really understand her feelings until she moved away and met her girlfriend. They took her girlfriend first, then her. She wrote me a letter explaining and apologizing. Here." She said, pulling out a sheet of paper with messy writing splashed across both sides of the paper.

I took my time reading it, the remains of my heart crumbling and turning in to dust as I read the letter. It reminded me of a one I had received myself, and fueled my rage.

"That's why I do what I do. Because they took away the best thing in my life. Ripped it away like it was nothing. She was the only girl I had ever met who was ever kind to me, she tended to my wounds when I was hurt and calmed me when nightmares took over my peaceful slumber. She was the first person I got drunk with, the first person to make me laugh so hard I cried and couldn't breathe. She even gave me my bow and arrow! She was the only one apart from you who had saw me fight and saw my artwork. She saw every single inch of me and never judged any of it. That's the good thing about Clara, she only focused on the good in a person.

Clara wouldn't care what skin color you were, what your sexual preferences were, your weight or your religious views. If you were nice to her, she'd be nice to you. She was one of a kind and they took her away because she preferred the female gender over the male. You know, I had always told her to train with me so she could build her strength and fight off people if she ever needed to. Hell I even tried to give her a gun once! But she hated violence. No matter what was happening." Isabelle was growling slightly and she didn't dare to look at me. Christ, this girl has been through a lot more than I assumed.

"Here." She said, smiling softly after snapping out of her rage and handing me the box.  
"Look through the photo's if you want. There's things belonging her in there, too. She loved jewelry and I loved bow-ties." I put the box on the table after picking out a photo album.

"Care to look with me? And you can tell me all about what happened and the memory you share with each photo." Isabelle nodded and sat on the floor in between my legs.

We looked through the many photo's and different albums, Isabelle laughing and smiling as she shared her happy memories with me, I only wish I could share mine with her.

Accept the only happy memories I have, are with her.


	23. Chapter 23

Isabelle's P.O.V:

I shot up in the bed from my deep slumber and panted quickly, savoring each breath as though they were to be my last. When something hit me, V wasn't in the bed. I shuffled to the edge of the bed before pulling myself out and hitting the light switch.

His mask wasn't there, his wig wasn't and his hat wasn't.

I was utterly baffled. I shook my head before changing out of the clothes I had on as they were soaked in sweat, leaving myself in just a pair of V's boxers. If he's not here, I see no reason to get dressed! But where on earth could that man be?

I shrugged and carried the clothes with me to the other side of the bed and picked up my phone, a piece of paper was on top of the bedside table. Whilst struggling to carry my sweaty clothes I picked up the note and read it.

_Isabelle,_

Do not worry about my absence. I will be gone most of the day as I'm carrying out preparations for tomorrow. The gallery will be yours for most of the evening, I do not know when I will return, I'm sorry. But try to enjoy yourself and stay safe.

Happy November Fourth!

V. 

I groaned and rolled my eyes, slamming the piece of paper down on to the counter. What on earth was I going to do with V gone all day? And what exactly was he doing? I could go look for him, but where would I start? I growled and left the room, throwing my clothes in to the washing machine once inside of the kitchen.

Breakfast would be a good idea. Well, dinner technically as it was way past a reasonable time for breakfast. One in the afternoon, to be precise. Yes, that's a good idea. I'll make some dinner, take a shower and paint? Watch T.V? Play the piano? So many choices, so little effort.

I quickly fixed myself a bacon sandwich and a cup of coffee whilst the bath was filling itself. I must say, sitting on a toilet whilst drinking a cuppa and eating is the classiest thing I've done. Laughing at my own thoughts, I shoved the last piece of my greasy sandwich in to my mouth and peeled the boxers from my waist and dumped them on the floor before sinking in to the water, sighing happily as it welcomed my body.

When I realized something.

My dream, last night. I was saying goodbye to V as Parliament was blown to a thousand little blocks, a huge V erupted and filled the sky with his signature, his legacy, his name. What if it wasn't just a dream. It wouldn't be the first time I've predicted something whilst sleeping. Is that what he's doing, planning to blow up Parliament? Oh God..

I shook my head and punched the water, droplets splashing off my face.

_That's a stupid idea. He wouldn't just leave you alone for the day, especially now. No, he's planning something different and it was just a dream. Stop worrying and wash yourself, you stink._ I nodded and sunk in to the water.

20 seconds under, still fine.  
30 seconds, fine.  
40 seconds, struggling a little.  
50 seconds, calmed down, fine again.  
60 seconds, that's enough!

I rose out of the water and grabbed a bottle of strawberry body wash and spread it across my body before attacking the skin with a sponge, spreading foam and bubbles across my body. Then moved on to my hair and did the same process, using a little too much shampoo and soaking my head in apple and raspberry scented foam.

I didn't stay in the bath long, I got washed, exited, dried myself and threw some more clothes on. Well, I say clothes. What I mean is I was wearing a different pair of boxers, socks and a t-shirt of mine. I thought about putting pants on, but once I spotted the blue boxers with ducks on I couldn't resist flaunting them, even though I was the only one here.

I giggled at the sight of them and couldn't resist taking a photo with my phone.

Throwing my phone on the bed, I decided to take a look around V's room. I had been in here plenty of times and this was my home now, but I had never really looked. I started with the wardrobe, one half was my colorful rang of clothing and a few draws belonged to me too for underwear and such. All of V's clothing apart from his odd choice in boxers and sweat pants were black.

Then I noticed it, not too bright but it wasn't black. It was red! A very dark red and may as well of been black, but it wasn't. A red shirt made from what looked to be very expensive fabric. I took it out of the wardrobe and put it on, it was very comfy and not to mention way too big for me. But I loved it so it remained wrapped around my skin.

Now what's under the bed?

I sat on the floor and reached under, finding nothing apart from my bag and a storage box. Aha! Something. Finally. I shuffled back on my butt and dragged the box with me, flipping the lid off and taking a look through it. Weapons, nothing but weapons.

I pulled them out and looked at them individually, a set of knifes. About 8 inches long and as thin as a sheet of paper. But they glistened as I turned them over whilst holding them up to the light, beautiful shards of death. I smiled at set them aside. Picking up something else from V's box of wonders as I had named it.

More knifes, even more knifes, a few knife holders, oh what a surprise! More knifes.

I'm starting to believe that V has a fetish for knifes and oddly decorated boxer shorts.

I laughed to myself before peering in to the box and letting my eyes nearly drop out of their sockets and dangle. With trembling hands, I reached in to the box and gently brought out the metal and steel sculpture. A bow, a metal bow with stronger rope. I don't even think this is rope! It had three buttons just above the grip, this wasn't something you could buy. This had been made!

Arrows, where are the arrows? Hm.

I got up on to my knees and stared in to the box, pulling out the large bag filled with arrows. But, like the bow, they weren't wooden and worn out like my old ones, the shaft was cold, hard steel and upon flicking it with my finger, pain shot up my hand and I winced at the hardness of the metal.

The arrow head was jagged and as sharp as the knifes. I gently touched it with my finger and inhaled sharply, scarlet slowly seeping from the small hole on my fingertip.

"V, how could you hide these from me!" I gasped to myself before shaking my head with a smile across my face. They were beautiful and belonged to me, but I reluctantly put them back in the box, along with the many knifes V owned. Who needs this many knifes? I rolled my eyes and pushed the box back under the bed.

"Happy November fourth, Isabelle. Happy November fourth." I mumbled out loud to myself, quoting V's earlier words from his note. Yes, A very happy November fourth indeed.


	24. Chapter 24

Isabelle's P.O.V:

I was busy at the stove, making Spaghetti and dancing around in nothing but my underwear when V arrived home. Not as late as I thought he would, so you could imagine how embarrassed I felt when I turned around and he was stood there. I ended up hiding in the fridge, well not literally. But opened it and stood behind the door. V wasn't bothered, in fact he found it hilarious.

"Stop laughing! You could of coughed or something to let me know you were there. I didn't even hear the door shut or your heavy footsteps!" The embarrassment soon washed over me as we sat down to eat dinner. Well I ate, V said he would eat later when I wasn't there. Of course.

"V, May I ask you something?" I asked, sipping on my drink.  
"Of course. Go ahead." He leaned back in his chair, opposite mine and folded his arms across his chest.  
"I got very bored earlier and ended up snooping around the bedroom. I found a shirt, the one I'm wearing and I was wondering, why do you never wear it?" I took another drink, waiting for his reply.

"It is beautiful and well, it doesn't fit me anymore. It's too small. So if you wish, you may have it." I looked down at the shirt then back at V. The thing was huge on me so how on earth could it be too small on him? Nevermind.

"Also, I came across a box. Underneath the bed." I watched as he shifted in his chair.  
"For start, why do you have so many knifes? Two, can I use them? And finally, why did you hide the bow and arrows from me!" I was staring at him, searching desperately for a reaction but none, of course.

"They're what I used over the years or took out of possession of Sutler, he would never use them and it would be a shame for them to just be locked away in a government facility where no one would appreciate their beauty and power. Yes of course you can, I was going to sharpen your knifes for you but you may as well have new ones." He didn't answer my final question.

"And the bow?" I raised an eyebrow at his ever grinning face.  
"Well. You weren't supposed to find that but I suppose I should of hid it better. I made it for you, for your birthday, Isabelle." My mouth dropped. What on earth was I supposed to say!  
"They're different, V. They have buttons and they're made from steel or something!" I jumped up from my chair and shuffled over to him, wrapping my arms around him tightly, he returned the hug and I shuffled myself in to his lap.

"You will see what they're for tomorrow." I cocked my eyebrow in confusion.  
"Now, Love. Let's watch a movie?" I stood up and grabbed his hand, making him follow me. Socks circling my feet as we walked.  
"What would you like to watch?" He asked as he shuffled through the box.  
"Surprise me." I winked and shuffled in to the couch, Socks nuzzling herself in my lap.

We sat in silence whilst we watched Baz Lurhmann's Romeo + Juliet, one of my all time favorites. I ended up quoting along to most of the film, resulting in a pillow to the head from V. So obviously, I threw one back.

Within seconds we ended up in a full blown, school girl sleepover pillow fight. Socks escaped half way through the war and hid under the coffee table. I nearly double over with laughter at the state the room was in, feathers floating about and covering the floor.

I ran and dived on V, toppling over with him and continuously hitting him on the head with a pillow until he grabbed my arms and flipped me over. He had my arms pinned above my head and his knee over my stomach, keeping me pinned as he leaned over me.

"So, who won?" He chuckled as he pulled me up.  
"The pillows by the looks of things. Gosh look at this mess!" I laughed, tucking stray strands of hair out of the way, but left them dangling.  
"I'll clean it up tomorrow. But for now, let's get you to bed and I need a shower." I nodded, yawning and toddled behind him, scooping socks up in to my arms and cradling her.

Once inside the bedroom, I wasted no time in removing my shirt and diving in to the bed, putting socks on the bottom of the bed and letting her lay there. V knocked the lights off and I heard him removing his wig and mask, putting them down on the night stand.

"I won't be long." He mumbled in my ear, kissing my forehead and stroking my hair with naked hands before shutting the bathroom door behind him, not turning on the light. Whilst trying to stay awake as he showered, I sat and thought about the things I've noticed about V, making a mental list.

_He cocks his head when he's confused, and that's cute.  
He showers with the lights off.  
He cracks his ankles and wrists in his sleep.  
He clenches and un-clenches his fists when he's annoyed or angry.  
_

I had many more things, but my thoughts were shut off when I heard the sound of foot steps and running water shutting off, then something creeping in to the bed beside me and I turned over to rest my head on his chest. He was still quite wet and smelled fantastic.

"You smell pretty." I mumbled, causing a chuckle to erupt from V and my head to bob up and down.  
"I should hope so." Now it was my turn to giggle, I wrapped my arm over his stomach to grab his hand and linked my fingers with his, gently stroking his thumb.

"V, What things do I do which you've noticed about me? Like you know, quirks." I shuffled my body up so my face was nuzzled in to his neck, and I rested my forehead against him.  
"Quite a few actually. Would you like me to list them?" I nodded and he coughed before speaking again.  
"Alright, I know when you're confused you raise your eyebrow and it's always the left one. You talk in your sleep if it's a nightmare, but giggle and shuffle about a lot if it's a nice dream. When you're angry or shouting at me, you use hand gestures a lot and it looks like you're having some sort of fit with how much you wave them around." I laughed with him and waited for him to continue.

"What else is there, when you climb something like stairs, you walk on the balls of your feet and never put your heel down. If you're nervous or uh, turned on, you bite your lip. You bite your hands in your sleep, too. And if you're sat with your feet up you wiggle your toes, same for when you're trying to sleep." I paused and noticed that I actually was wiggling my toes against his leg.

"God. I didn't know I did all of those things! I know I bite my lip a lot though. Clara used to tell me off for it." I smiled at the thought and kissed V's neck softly.  
"Do I do anything strange?" He asked, turning to look at me even though we both couldn't see anything.  
"Quite a few things, but not as many as me. You cock your head to the left when you're confused and you also use hand gestures a lot when explaining something. You tickle my back in your sleep. When you're angry or annoyed, you clench your fists and un-clench them continuously. I never see you do it, I always hear the leather creaking." He planted a soft, gently kiss against my forehead and I sighed happily.

"When you're asleep I can hear your ankles cracking and your wrists, normally because you're holding my hand or your legs are tangled with mine. Mm, what else.. Oh! You shower in the dark. And uh, hm. Most of the things you do are when you're asleep. You grit your teeth in your sleep and I feel like slapping you to get you to stop because it's always right in my ear and it does my fucking head in." I laughed and leaned up, kissing him softly.

"Isabelle, I want to tell you something." I squinted my eyes and stared at him, worrying slightly.  
"Go on.." I could feel my heart race getting faster and faster.  
"It's nothing bad, don't worry. I just haven't told you and I feel as though I should let you know. Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I knew there was something very different about you. Even before you began to fight. And from that moment we crossed paths I knew you would end up becoming a part of my life and in fact you've played a huge part.

For the past 15 years, I've had nothing. Nothing apart from the hatred and vengeance which flows through my blood. I've had no one to enjoy all the art with, no one to enjoy music with or films. And I haven't felt any friendly contact or basic human touch in that amount of time. The only time I've ever touched someone is whilst attacking them or pushing their dead body off me. I was nervous at first, being around you. I didn't know how to act and a lot of times I've wanted to push you off and run in the opposite direction, but I didn't.

I don't understand how you can manage to put up with me. Or love this monster. Underneath the mask and the clothes, there lies a body. A horrible, monstrous collection of burned and mangled skin and it repulses me. But anyways, what I'm trying to say is that I'm glad I met you and I love you, Isabelle." I wiped my eyes and wrapped myself around him tightly, squeezing his hand.

"I love you. And it doesn't matter what you look like, V. When I kiss you, hold you, make love to you, it's from the heart. Not the eyes. I understand you don't want to show me what you truly look like, but you know as well as I do that I wouldn't run away. I wouldn't vomit or be repulsed because this-" I paused to run my hands over his body and his face.  
"Is what makes me love you even more. I love you too, V." I wanted to say more, but couldn't because he smashed his lips on to mine. Kissing me hungrily and pulling me on to his lap.

"Now let's get some sleep as you say we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow, well today. Happy November 5th!" I giggled and rolled of his lap, shuffling back in to my previous position and slowly shutting my eyes, the feeling of his lips against my forehead being the last thing I remember before slipping in to a deep slumber.


	25. Chapter 25

V's P.O.V 7:00 pm:

I must say, lady London, your dark skies are looking beautiful tonight. Little orbs of sparkling light bursting through the sky and illuminating the town below. But sadly, the natural beauty of the stars has been ripped away and ignored due to the fake beauty created by fireworks, filling the sky for a few seconds before disappearing.

Ah, but my performance tonight will be one which stays with London and it's residents for a very long time. Years and years in fact! People will be telling their grandchildren of this story, the story of the beauty created by him, the idea, the revolutionist, V.

I turn to the other natural beauty beside me, Isabelle. Staring up at the sky how a child would, admiring the false beauty of the fireworks and watching as they fall down the sky before vanishing in to nothing, her eyes filled with wonder and hope for once, something I hadn't saw for a very long time.

I was hoping, that once I had given her the bow and arrows she would be a lot happier, she know's I'm giving her them but she doesn't know when. Exactly why I didn't stop her when she brought her own. I can't wait to see her expression when she finds out what they can do.

She'll either be horrified and refuse to ever use them again, or she'll enjoy the performance and continue unleashing their hidden abilities when needed. I'm hoping the second option is her thoughts and feelings about them.

"Alright V. You said you had some special surprise planned or something, and I'm assuming it's not the fireworks. So come on, when do I get to see this thing you've been planning?" She asked, turning her head slightly to look at me.

"Now now, If I told you, it would spoil the surprise! Wouldn't it?" She glared at me and rolled her eyes before staring back up at the sky and admiring the sparks floating about the atmosphere.

We stayed silent for quite a long time after that as Isabelle was too busy staring at the sky and I was too busy with my own thoughts, worrying over her reaction to her present. I never worry! What is happening to me? I sighed softly and turned to Isabelle.

"Isabelle, would you follow me? We're going to your surprise now." She straightened up and followed me as we took to the roof tops, you could almost smell the excitement coming from her.

We had traveled a good distance, using alleyways and roof tops mainly to stay out of eyes and ears of Fingermen and camera's even though the bloody things were everywhere. Sutler likes to keep his eyes on everyone, everywhere. Disgusting old man he is, nothing more than a sack of wrinkled skin taking up oxygen.

"V, where on earth are we?" Isabelle said, slumping down on the roof we had been stood on for quite some time now.  
"We're just outside of London. Look, you can see the river from where we are." I outstretched my hand, her small one filling the empty space as she hauled herself up.

"Why have you brought me here? Oh God what time is it! How far have we fucking walked? I could kill you!" She was spitting out many other complaints but I didn't pay attention, I just laughed softly before turning and putting my hands on her shoulders.

"Stop complaining and put your mask on. You'll need it. Now, I have your present with me!" I sounded more enthusiastic than I meant to. She did as I said, thought. She pulled her mask out of her trench coat pocket and slipped it around the back of her head and tied it.

"Alright, now what?" She said, arms folded across her chest as she stared at me through the dancing flames around her eyes.  
"This." I said, taking the bag off my shoulder and opening it, removing the bow and arrows and handing them to her.  
"These are so beautiful." She whispered, admiring the individual arrows and the bow slowly.

"What's this?" She asked, staring at a small engraving on one of the arrow heads, even though they were on all of them.  
"A symbol of freedom, hope and ideas. Your symbol." She snapped her head up to look at me. The symbol I had chosen for her was quite simple but to us it would mean a lot, and everyone else once they knew who we were.

It was a lower case letter I with the dot above it a circle, with a V inside. Our two names together creating one symbol, a symbol which everyone would recognize soon enough.

"It's beautiful. I love it, and I love them, May I?" She said, holding one arrow in her right hand and the bow in her left, gesturing to put them together and sent the arrow after it's target.

"Not yet, wouldn't you like to know why I brought you here?" She put the arrow back in the back and held the bow in her hand, but nodded.

"Alright then, see that building over there?" I asked, pointing to a 4 story building which had barred windows, they were too small to see out of anyways, a large chimney and smoke pouring out of it, gates all around the building with barbed wire at the top and a few trucks coming in and out of it every now and again. Isabelle nodded before looking at me with a confused look on her face.

"What does the sign say?" I asked and she squinted slightly, before walking to the edge of the roof to get a closer look.  
"It's.. a detention center? I can't see it's name, something West?" She walked back over to me.  
"West Dene Detention Center." I growled.  
"Alright, why are we here?" I sighed, preparing myself.

"Isabelle, I did some research whilst you were out sometimes or when you were asleep and I scanned everything you had which belonged or had been touched by Clara for traces of her DNA and finding where she was. This is the place they kept her." As soon as I mentioned her name, Isabelle snapped her head around to me.

"Kept? As in she's not there anymore?" She stuttered.  
"They kept her girlfriend here, she survived for 5 month before dying due to infection. Clara passed on 5 days later. I'm sorry, Isabelle." She didn't have any sort of expression on her face whatsoever, nothing.

"Why did you bring me here." She stammered out, fists clenched as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
"Fire an arrow in to the building and find out." She snorted.  
"That's impossible. It won't stick in to the brick! It'll snap or just hit the wall and fall to the floor." She laughed.  
"You never know until you try." I smirked softly beneath the mask.

She groaned before pulling an hour out of her back and setting it up, retracting the bow string and holding it close to her face. The bow string was pressed against the edge of her lips and she was inhaling and exhaling slowly. She shut her eyes and counted to 5 silently, before snapping her eyes open, releasing the arrow and moving her face away from the bow.

The arrow spun as it soared a great distance through the air and pierced the left wall of the building, just near the roof.  
"My aim is much better than I assumed. I didn't think I could shoot that far! Now what?" She turned to me, dropping her arms by her side.

"Look at the buttons on the bow, see the top one?" She nodded.  
"Press it." She hesitated for a few minutes, holding her finger above the button before smacking it down. A small, blue light appearing on the button and beeped once.

"Now what?" She asked, something I didn't have an answer to.

No, how could this happen? I couldn't of miscalculated. Or used the wrong chemicals, this never happens. Did she press the correct button? Maybe she hasn't.

"Well, It's supposed to-" My sentence was cut short by the sound of music beginning to fill the speakers around the city. Tchaikovsky's 1812 overture. I smiled beneath the mask and sighed happily. This wouldn't be the last time London heard this song, oh no.

"V.." Isabelle trailed off, looking around before staring at me.  
"Isn't it beautiful, Isabelle?" I asked, lowering my head so my face was in front of hers.  
"What is?" She asked, turning back to the building as the song reached it's peak.

Any minute now, a few more seconds, now!

A huge roar erupted from the building as it cracked and exploded. Streams of smoke flew in to the air as parts of concrete, brick and wood crashed to the floor around the building, setting many other things on fire around it whilst the music still played.

Screams could be heard from where we were, along with cheering as naked, skinny and barely alive people ran out of the rubble which was still busy shattering and exploding. Many of them managed to escape, some screaming to the sky, praying, thanking who ever did this.

I turned to Isabelle to see her reaction to her work. After all, this was down to her. She had a huge smile plastered across her face, but it wasn't a happy smile. It was mischievous and twisted, she was proud of her work. I watched as she walked to the edge of the building, whilst fireworks were still illuminating the air.

She balled her hands in to fists and held her arms out to the side of her, bow still clutched in her hand. And she screamed. Not a high pitched scream, it was more of a roar. The way she stood, how her arms were, her scream, I stood and did the same thing many years ago. Now, it was her turn.

She walked over and picked up her old bow and arrows and lined one up, releasing it in to a target. I had no idea what she was doing at first, but she was shooting the surviving guards. Any who escaped, she shot. Each arrow piercing through their necks after they stumbled out of the flames and smoke, coughing and wheezing heavily. They had no time to recover from the explosion, Isabelle didn't give them that pleasure.

Seeing her take revenge on something she was angry about made me attracted to her even more, I saw more of me in her everyday and this had sparked it all off again. The way her muscles flexed as she shot arrows out left, right and center. The anger and hatred in her face, we were a-like in so many ways and It's took me this long to see it all.

She stopped shooting, eventually.

"Let's go home. I'm done here, and I can hear sirens." It was an order, not a request. Who was I to say no when she's in this state of rage? I picked up her new bow and arrows, carrying them for her whilst we began walking.

"Oh and V, Thank you." It was good to see a smile on her face again.  
"You're welcome." Those were the last words we said to each other for the whole two hour walk home.


	26. Chapter 26

Isabelle's P.O.V:

I awoke to the smell of bacon and toast filling my nose, the space next to me empty and I sighed. I didn't want breakfast, I wanted to be held.

I sat up slowly in bed, my whole body in pain from fighting and so much walking. I ran trembling hands through my hand before dragging them over my face which was swollen and awfully puffy. After we returned home I didn't say much, V asked if I was alright and I just nodded before taking a long shower and I burst out screaming and crying.

V, obviously being himself, burst in to find me covered in my own blood and violently punching the wall, the tiles cracking and breaking away with smears of blood painted across the white ceramic. I was soaking wet, naked and bloody. But he didn't seem to care, he wrapped the towel around me and dragged me away from the wall and took care of me, soothing and calming me until I fell asleep whilst he dried my hair.

He puts up with so much from me, I don't understand why.

I tried desperately to wipe the frown from my face, but failed miserably. I shuffled out of the bed, grabbing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before slipping out of the room and in to the kitchen. It was as if nothing had happened, V was stood over the stove slaving away in that silly apron I'm growing fond of. The smug look on Fawkes' face, staring at me.

"Good morning." I yawned, and walked behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my face in to his back.  
"It is now you're awake, how did you sleep?" He chuckled softly and I couldn't stop the corners of my mouth turning.  
"Perfect. Thank you for looking after me last night. I was just upset after finding out she uh, yeah." I couldn't say it, it was too painful.

He didn't reply, he plated the food and turned around to face me, holding me in his strong embrace and I smiled once again.  
"It's alright. Let's eat, shall we?" I nodded and rubbed my eyes, following V in to the bedroom.

We both sat on the bed and the only sound in the room was the quiet crunch of toast and bacon, this was the first and only time I had ever felt awkward around V. But, I had no idea what to say. I didn't even feel like talking, I just walked to crawl in to a ball and lay there for a very long time whilst venting my problems through my tears and screams, but I can't.

"Isabelle?" His deep, raspy voice filled my ears and I perked up.  
"Yes?"  
"What would you like to do today?" He asked, taking my plate from my hands and setting it on the bed side table along with his.

I didn't reply, instead I grabbed his legs and pushed them apart before crawling forwards and sitting in between them, his arms immediately crossing over my waist as he rested his head on my shoulder. I sighed with happiness, kissing his cheek softly.

"This is what I want to do. I don't care if we stay in here all day, I like it. You're mask is off and I like it that way because I feel closer to you, plus I get kisses. I like your kisses and I like kissing you." he chuckled softly and my heart warmed at the sound.

I held my hands over V's naked ones, slowly taking them in to my own and locking my fingers in between his, holding them over my waist still.

"I'd stay like this forever if I could." He sighed and I rested my head against his cheek, not caring if my hair was tickling him and even if it was, I don't think he'd care either.  
"I'll be going out tonight, will you be joining?" I sighed and looked down at my hands, well what I could see of them anyway.  
"No, I'm staying here tonight. Socks has been really neglected lately and I should make it up to her by playing with her and giving her cuddles. Plus, I don't really have the strength or energy." He kissed my temple and melted in to his touch.

So that's what we did, we sat in blissful silence, holding each other for a few hours. Sometimes we would change positions, I would lay my head in his lap whilst he stroked my hair and sang to me softly, he would sing Elvis Presley to me as he stroked my hair. Or if I was sat in between his legs, he would draw circles on my hand whilst humming different songs by The Beatles and it was perfect.

V had a lovely voice, it was deep and comforting and I had never felt more at peace with myself. I would sing along with him, our voices creating the perfect harmony and in those moments, nothing was wrong with the world. Everything in my life was perfect. I already knew I had deep feelings for him and that I possibly loved him, but somewhere between singing Coldplay and Lana Del Rey, I realized something.

I didn't just love this man, I was in love with him.

Love is a powerful emotion, and between two certain people it is the strongest thing in the world. No amount of bullets could shoot it away, not enough bombs could blow it away, there was no knife sharp enough to rip it away. When love is this strong, it could stop wars. But it's never enough.

"V." I said in hushed tones.  
"Yes?"  
"I'm sorry I'm such a pain in the ass sometimes. I don't mean to be, it's just in my nature. But, I'm saying this because I don't say it enough and I should. I love you and when I'm with you, the whole world just vanishes and there's nothing but you and me and that is perfect. All my troubles disappear, our scars aren't visible, imperfections don't exist and the world is at peace. Well at least my world is at peace." I shifted positions, crawling in to his lap and straddling him. My hand trembled as I stroked his cheeks before clamping them softly on his neck, rubbing it with my thumbs before continuing.

"I'm very happy that I met you, I've never felt this happy in a long time. My world is only this good because you are my world. I want to do everything on earth with you and we're half way there. We train together, fight together, sing together and many other things. I just want this forever, I just want you. That's all. But you're so worried that once I see what you truly look like, if you ever show me, that I'll be repulsed and shut you out of my life. But can't you see it, V? That your appearance doesn't matter to me. If I can fall in love with you whilst having no idea of what you actually look like, then doesn't that say something? It's not what you look like what made me fall in love with you, V. It's everything else!" I laughed softly and gave him a kiss, my hands sliding up to cup his chin and bring his lips to mine.

"Wanna know what I love about you, V?" I could feel him nodding frantically as my forehead was pressed against his.  
"Get comfortable because we're going to be here for a long time." I laughed again and cleared my throat before continuing.

"Alright, I love your voice. It's deep and comforting, like a lullaby to a child. It's beautiful, the way you talk and how you quote poetry and literature makes my heart swoon and I feel the butterflies in my stomach go crazy. I love your body, too. The burns don't matter. When I'm in your arms, I feel safe because of how large they are and how effortlessly you can just pick me up and carry me around, almost like a weigh nothing. Your hands, they're large too and I love that because when I hold your hands or when you run them across my body it gives me chills and you know it does. When we sleep, I always hold your hand or wrap my legs around yours because I never believe it's real and that if I'm not tangled in you then I keep thinking that you're just going to disappear. Which is why sometimes when I wake up and you're not there, I panic. Like you've gone out and something terrible happened and you're unable to return.

I love how you make me breakfast every morning, without failure unless you're not here. You'll be awake before me and by the time I wake up your slaving away in that ridiculous apron that I actually love. You never fail to make something amazing, either. It always tastes good and I'm actually fussy when it comes to food, but you've probably never noticed since I eat pretty much everything you give me.

I love dancing with you. There's times when we can be silly and just go crazy and I think it's great because when we're out there every night, kicking the shit out of fingermen and working our butts off to stay hidden, it's nice to be able to come home and still act like normal human beings, we're still allowed to have fun and act a little strange ever now and then. In fact we deserve it for how hard we work and what we do! Sometimes acting crazy and wild is the only thing what keeps us sane. But; I love how we can dance as partners, too. With your arm around my waist, my chest pressed against yours as we sway to the music, hand in hand in time to the beat. And when that happens, there's just you and I. Sometimes I never even hear the music, I just follow your movements and focus on your heartbeat because once again I feel that you're just going to vanish and none of this is real.

Until I kiss you. When we kiss, V. It's amazing. My mind goes crazy and a range of different emotions start flooding through me and I feel so connected to you. Your lips are soft and quite full which is just the best. When I've had a stressful day or if I'm upset, one kiss from you makes me feel on top of the world and I'm happy in an instant. You make me feel so wonderful V and you don't realize it because I never tell you. And I'm sorry that I don't because I should, you deserve all of this V. You deserve to be happy, you deserve to have someone who loves you and who will try their hardest to make you happy.

I know I must be an annoying little twerp because of my depression issues and anxiety. I don't think I've told you I have anxiety, have I? Well anyways, I do. When I'm with you a lot of things run through my mind when I'm quiet, horrible and upsetting things that I can't stop. I wish they would just stop but they never do. They're thoughts such as 'What if he actually hates me and he's only doing this because he feels sorry?' and 'He must feel like such a pervert because I act like a child too much.' Then you'll do something crazy like turn over in your sleep and tighten your arms around me or throw your leg over my whole bottom half and the thoughts stop for a while. You do a lot of things to me V, but the best thing is that you make me stop hating myself for a little while and just make me smile and that's the best thing anyone could ever do for me, make me smile. You do it so effortlessly along with basically everything else you do. I love you, so much and I hope this speech hasn't made you want to run away from me."

Whilst I vented my thoughts, V had his hands gripped on my waist which gradually turned in to him holding me against his chest, our noses touching as his hands slowly ran up and down my body.

"I-Isabelle." He stuttered and I realized he must of been overwhelmed, his hands were trembling and he was shaking like crazy. His breathes were uneven and I instantly felt guilty.  
"Oh, Did I upset you? I'm sorry." I sighed and started to wriggle out of his grip to go and pack my stuff. But he only held me tighter, smashing his mouth against mine as we hungrily kissed each other, as though we had been apart for months, years even.

"You are the greatest thing to ever walk in to my life, or should I say burst through my door at a ridiculous time and eat my food and use me as a cushion. But I wouldn't change you for the world, I love you too, Isabelle. So much, you wouldn't believe it. I have never felt this way about anyone, or at least I don't remember if I have. When I see you step out of the bedroom in the morning, your hair sticking up in every direction possible, your voice is quiet and gentle and you're rubbing your eyes before coming over to me and kissing me good morning or wrapping your little arms around me whilst I cook, it's incredible." I giggled softly and pulled him close to me, my head on his shoulder and his on mine.

"You make a good cushion, what can I say." We laughed together before I pressed my lips against his forehead, leaving them there for a few seconds before gently pulling them away and pressing little kisses all over his face, something which I loved doing.

After I was finished marking my territory on V's face, I shuffled around in his lap so that I was sat in between his legs and my head against his chest.

"Isabelle?" He whispered and I mumbled.  
"I take it you're going to sleep?" I nodded against his chest and he laughed softly, grabbing a blanket from the bottom of the bed and putting it over the both of us, his arms holding me close to his chest. Just the way I liked it.

I fell asleep instantly, but I could still hear V's voice in my mind. He was singing to me in my sleep and talking to me, making my dreams more peaceful and a very happy place to be. But whenever I was with V, it was always peaceful.

Unless we were ripping someones throat out.


	27. Important! Please read

I am very, very sorry to say this but for the time being I have decided to stop writing this story.

I love writing it so much don't get me wrong, but I feel that it has been dragged out for too long and the whole writing is just making me really annoyed with how crappy and sloppy the writing is, I was more bothered about updating and getting a chapter up than actually focusing on the quality of the writing. I may delete and re-write it, or write something new, I'm not sure yet.

Thank you for reading and I will most likely end up carrying the story on, but ending it quickly before making a new one, much like this.

I love you all and once again, I'm very sorry.

Love, Courtney x


	28. Chapter 28

AN: Sup bitches? I know I said I wouldn't be writing for a while but V for Vendetta was on TV tonight and it created this massive urge to update this story. Plus, it's possibly the hottest weather I've ever lived through and I refuse to go outside because I sweat like Dean Winchester around Cas and the heat really makes me cranky and just ugh! So here you go, my loves!

* * *

V's P.O.V:

I would be lying if I said that Isabelle's birthday approached slowly. It felt as though I had blinked and suddenly it was the 20th. I sighed, leaning back in the large black chair which was attempting to swallow me up. She would be turning 19 and I had gotten her a few gifts along with her new Bow and Arrows, which I had already gave her. Although hiding the remaining gifts from her has been difficult. They're pretty much all over the gallery, in rooms she never goes in to, in places she would never look but I can't help but worry that she's found them. I shouldn't be so worried because they're wrapped up and she would have to rip off the paper to open them.

Speaking of the devil, I can hear her soft footsteps.

"V?" She asked, walking to stand beside me. I set down the book I was reading and turned to her.  
"I uh, I erm, well, I don't know when your birthday is and I doubt you'd tell me so uh, I just took a wild guess and got you this anyways. So basically what I'm saying is you and me have the same birthday now." She pulled out the small package from behind her back and handed it to me.

I looked down at the neatly wrapped box in her outstretched hands before taking it from her, shaking it a little to try and guess what was inside but it made no sound. The box wasn't big, it was pretty flat but long, like it would hold a framed photo in it.

"Open it, you twat." She rolled her eyes and laughed softly, sitting down on the floor in front of me with her legs crossed.

I started peeling the paper away as best as I could due to having my gloves on, having incredibly sweating hands wasn't doing me any favors either! But, I eventually ripped through the paper to reveal a brown box which had a note attached to it. Isabelle took the wrapping paper from my hands and I picked up the small note, opened it and it read:

_"Dearest V, _

_I have no idea when your birthday is, so I've decided it's now and if it's not (it probably isn't) then here's a late/early birthday present! I hope you like it and you better use it or so help me I will lock you in a room with Socks when she's angry. _

_Love, Issy. x x x" _

The corners of my mouth tugged up as I let out a happy sigh before ripping off the seal on the box and opening it up, moving the sheets of tissue paper out of the way and stared at the object inside. The clean steel beamed under the soft lights created by the lights in the gallery and the reflective light almost blinded me. The jagged edge was vicious and begging to rip open throats and have the contents spill out across each side of the blade and down the handle. The tip, thinner than a surgeons scalpel; ready to be pointed at an unsuspecting but all deserving victim. Pointing as I made my judgement before forcing it through their chest and puncturing a slit in their heart. The dented handle which flexed around my fingers perfectly which bared an engraving. Our engraving, the lower case I dotted with a V inside of a circle, it was beautiful.

"Oh Isabelle." I breathed out, turning the knife over in my hands before setting it back in the box and placing it upon the table, besides my book I was deeply engrossed in before being approached by Isabelle. I slipped out of the chair and on to the floor in front of Isabelle, wrapping my arms around her and nuzzling my face in to her neck which caused her to giggle. I could not recall when my birthday was, in fact I had never thought about it until now. I couldn't remember what my previous birthdays were like, if they were just quiet and by myself or if people threw me crazy parties. Did I have any family who would come over and give me gifts? Or would my lover, if I had one, make us dinner before she presented whatever she had gotten me? Whatever, this is so much better. Just me and her and one, simple, slightly insane gift.

"I take it you like it?" She held me out at arms length and smiled at me, her whole body glowing and beaming with happiness.  
"I love it. Thank you, I have never received a more amazing gift. Besides you, of course." She bit her lip shyly and looked down to hide her reddening cheeks.  
"But now, I do believe it is a few minutes past midnight and that means it is your birthday! So, happy birthday, love." I wrapped my arms around her again and it was her turn to nuzzle my neck.

I stood up, pulling Isabelle with me and kept a tight grip on her hand before leading her to where the sofa was and pushing her down on it softly. I walked off to retrieve her presents with out another word.

_'The hunt begins!' _I thought aloud before trailing around the gallery to get each one of her presents, there were 10 in total if you counted the bow. I entered the bedroom and grabbed a small box from my dresser then entered a room which had mountains of books everywhere and picked up a box about the size of my head. Once I had retrieved all 10 differently sized and awkwardly shaped boxes, I made my way back to her.

Effortlessly, I carried each present back to where she was sat and set them out in front of her then quickly scampered off to choose a song for us to listen to, not caring what I chose I pressed a random button and waited for it to come on whilst I sat on the floor opposite Isabelle. Different sized boxes spread out in front of her and she stared at them in disbelief then back at me.

I can't help falling in love by Elvis played around the gallery and I smiled beneath the mask when I saw Isabelle's head shoot up and she had a huge smile plastered on her face. She closed her eyes and sighed happily.

"Oh, I love this song! Clara's father was a huge Elvis fan and would play his songs frequently whenever he was doing the gardening or something and I always used to make him play this and Love me tender. He even made me dance with him once, he was the first man I ever slow danced with and it made me feel as though he was my Father." She wrapped her arms around herself before sighing again and looking up at me.

"Can I open them now?" She grinned and stared at each box.  
"Of course!" I laughed softly and crawled around to sit next to her.

She made short work of opening the boxes, I had gotten her a box with 4 bow ties in which were different colors. White, Black, Red and Grey, boring but they would match with pretty much anything she wore. She opened up a few other presents which contained wrapped pieces of clothing. Some of my shirts, a few knew ones and a couple of pairs of shorts. Due to most of the presents being clothing, there were only 3 boxes left. A small one, the size of a jewelry box, a medium sized box which was stretched out in length and one which held her second main present in.

"Alright, which box next?" She said, turning to me and I handed her the medium sized box.  
"All of these three remaining gifts are connected, which is why I left them for last. But I have two other gifts for you too." Her eyes shot open, nearly popping out of her skull.  
"V! You've spoiled me. Thank you." She grinned, holding on to the box whilst she leaned over and kissed Fawkes' cold, metal lips.

She slowly ripped off the paper and peeked inside the box, gasping before flicking the lid open and taking out the pair of shoes I bought her. They were platformed and I knew she would have no trouble walking in them. They were black and the outer layer was latex like and shone like mad. They also had silver, metal skulls half way down the heel. She put them back in the box and put them to one side whilst I handed her the small jewelry box. I may be a little old but I know what matches! The box held a pair of skull earrings, identical to the ones on her shoes and she smiled, shaking her head softly before putting it on top of the shoe box.

Finally, I handed her the last remaining package.

"You may want to stand up to open this one." She tilted her head in confusion before shrugging and standing up, pulling me with her. She made slow work of the wrapping paper this time, being extra careful and cautious in case the contents broke. The paper dropped to the floor, the seal was ripped and she set the box down on the floor and lifted out the dress slowly. Staring in awe at it.

It was a floor length, scarlet red, backless dress with sleeves. I had took one of Isabelle's dresses to get the size before gathering the fabrics and materials to make it. I never thought making a dress would be harder to do than making a bow and explosive arrows! But the look on Isabelle's face told me that going through all of the endless cups of coffee, having crappy nights sleep and stabbing myself with the needle was definitely worth it.

"V, this is gorgeous. But why on earth have you gotten me these? This dress is so fancy I have no where to wear it to!" She choked out a laugh before turning the dress over to stare at the back.

"Ah, that's where one of your two remaining gifts come in! Please wait here. I will be a few moments but whatever you do, do not come in to the bedroom." She nodded and put the dress back in the box before beginning to tidy up as I left for the bedroom. Isabelle will love this surprise.

* * *

Isabelle's P.O.V:

I had no idea what V was getting up to in there, but he was awfully quiet and I didn't know whether to be worried or not. Hmph, probably nothing. I shrugged and folded up the many items of clothing before picking up the other gifts and putting them on the coffee table then set about collecting the strips of tape and wrapping paper to throw away. But on my way to the kitchen, I stopped outside of the Wurlitzer to fill the silence. My eyes scanned through the what seemed endless list, before one certain song caught my attention. I smacked my finger down on the button and grinned like a mad man. Rushing off to the kitchen, I opened the bin and threw the paper in then skipped off back to the Wurlitzer just as the song was beginning.

I swayed my body to the soft, gentle beat of the song and sang along.

_"Hey Jude, don't make it bad, _

_take a sad song and make it better, _

_remember to let her in to your heart, _

_then you can start to make it better."_

With my eyes shut, I was able to float away in to a fantasy land where there was no one but me and the music. My body swayed from side to side and twirled whilst my arms waved in the air and to my sides. As usual, I lost myself in the song.

_"Hey Jude, don't make it bad,_

_take a sad song and make it better,_

_remember to let her under your skin,_

_then you begin to make it better." _

Laughing as I attempted to hit the insane high note, I continued to sing and dance like there was no one in the world. Just me. The way I liked it, It was perfect and I couldn't of asked for a better start to my birthday, presents, great music and a surprise. I hated surprises but this I can make an exception for, only because it's V.

The song faded and I scanned through the large selection again, deciding on what to chose.

"Isabelle." I jumped and screamed lightly, put my hand over my heart, shut my eyes and turned around.  
"You scare-" I didn't finish my sentence. I couldn't.

I wish I could put in to words what I felt, but I cannot. There are no emotions to describe how I feel exactly so here goes my attempt. I was shocked, amazed and slightly upset by what V had to show me. My throat went dry and my eyes became wet, along with my cheeks as tears spilled from them and I had to place my hand over my mouth to stop me from making inhuman noises. Being distraught seemed to only please V further and his smile grew larger, the corners of his mouth nearly hitting his ears. Yeah, exactly. I can see him smiling. There's no mask.

V had created a face for himself. He had created a second skin for him to wear and _God, it was gorgeous._ His skin was slightly darker than mine and was perfectly clean, there wasn't any angry, mangled flesh which glowed a violent red color. There wasn't any destroyed hair follicles or disfigured ears. Everything was there and it was perfect. His hair was straight and quite messy. It was sticking up in different places but it looked incredible, plus it was a dark shade of blonde and so were his eyebrows but something was telling me those were real. His lips, they were natural too. I knew his lips were perfectly fine anyways but I had never saw them, they were so pouty and full and hidden behind them was a set of straight, perfectly white teeth. His smile was so gorgeous and that was the first thing what made me cry. But oh my! His eyes. I bit down on my lip, hard. They were so intense and a brilliant shade of green, they didn't look real. They were the sort of color you would get on contact lenses, vibrant but dark.

He was wearing a suit, a suit! With a red bow tie, I was assuming he chose this to match my dress. My my, he looked so brilliant and smart, I wanted to rip off the suit and take him right there and then. But I couldn't move, I was frozen in one place. I couldn't move, speak, breathe or blink! If I move, all of this will vanish and I'm going to wake up to find out it's not real.

"I took a guess and from my actual facial features I have left, I created this mask so we could go out together. You know, like normal people." He shrugged and laughed, stepping over to me and took me in to his arms. I pushed him back and he looked startled, worried even but I giggled softly before pulling him down by his tie so we were face to face.

"You're eyes are so beautiful. Oh and you forgot to wear gloves, keep it that way." I whispered against his lips before crashing against them.

We didn't stay like that for long, our items of clothing were shredded as he picked me up and carried me to the bedroom, our mouths not leaving each others unless it was to remove our shirts. Our clothes were left carelessly on the floor after we had ripped them off each other and left them on the ground. I jumped down out of V's arms and grabbed hold of his hand, pushing him through the bedroom door and on to the bed, kicking the door shut behind me before pouncing on to him and straddling him.

It's safe to say, we didn't do a whole lot of sleeping that night.


	29. Chapter 29

Isabelle's P.O.V:

"Good morning, Isabelle." I groaned and rolled over, pressing my face further in to V's bare leg and sighed. It was a pleasure to wake up for once and have V still by my side, even though he was sat up and sipping on something, tea most likely. I crawled further up the bed and sat up next to him, resting my head on his shoulder and yawned loudly. He snaked his arm around my waist and past me a warm mug. Happily accepting the drink I took a long gulp hoping the bitter liquid would help me wake up, accept V's coffee isn't strong enough. I made a mental note to go to the cafe and buy a bag of the dark blend I normally drank. Not that V's coffee wasn't nice, it was delicious just no where near the strength I need.

"Morning." I yawned, stretching my arms, legs and neck. Sighing happily at the various cracks and pops the joints made.  
"V, what time is it?" I rubbed my eyes and took another drink of the now cold coffee.  
"About eleven thirty, I think. Oh and Happy Birthday, again, my dear." I felt his arm tighten around my waist as he pulled in to his side and pressed a kiss to my forehead. I smiled like a love sick school girl.

Oh yeah, I'm nineteen. And V is what, 30? 40? 50? Who knows, I don't even know the reason why I never asked him. Or what his name was, where he was from or any personal details and I have no idea why; instincts tell me not to ask those questions as it could spark an argument or a falling out and I really don't want that. But that didn't stop a girl from wondering and guessing for that matter, V was awfully toned and muscular so that means he couldn't be too old but because of the burns it was hard to tell, I mean he had none of his own hair pretty much anywhere on his body apart from some on his head and eyelashes. I sighed and rubbed my nose in to the crook of his neck, kissing it softly and causing V to hum.

"So then, are you going to tell me why you bought the dress, shoes, jewelry and suit for?" I lifted my head to look at him, bit stupid considering we're in complete darkness.  
"Well, I'm taking you out to dinner, you know like what normal couples do."  
"Wait a minute, you spent all that money, time and effort, just to take me out to dinner?" I set my cup down and sat on his lap, straddling him.  
"Nothing is too much for you, it's what you deserve." It melted my heart, I pressed my nose against his before leaning in to give him a kiss.

Huh, could get used to waking up and being handed a cup of coffee.

* * *

The office of Eric Finch: 12pm.

The past weeks had been stressful for Finch and Dominic. Finch could feel the bags under his eyes slowly weighing his head down on to the table as he struggled to keep a grasp on keeping conscious, Dominic on the other hand looked as though he had just spent 2 weeks at a spa, like he always did. The man's younger partner was only 30 something years old but he looked 18 years old and had a face that would melt butter. Speaking of puppy dog eyes, here he is now with the coffee Finch asked for 20 minutes ago! Probably started chatting up the young woman who worked on the tills (What's her name, Mandy? Molly? Whatever.) like he usually did. Finch pulled out the small device from his blazer pocket which shut off all sound equipment in the room so that Sutler - or anyone else listening for that matter - wouldn't hear the conversation.

"Sir, whilst most of the surveillance cameras had been shut down at the time of the attack on the detention center, passers by managed to use their mobile phones to record footage. They captured the two who were the cause but because of their, erm, masks it has made detection impossible. They left no hairs, no blood, nothing." Dominic sighed, passing a coffee to his senior partner.

"I'm sorry, masks? If this is you lot trying to pull an old mans leg then you can sod off. I'm too tired for this shit." Finch groaned and took a large drink, the liquid slightly burning his tongue and throat on it's journey to his stomach.  
"I'm being serious, all we can detect is the one who blew the place to bits is female because of her body shape and hair. Guess what? She has the exact same hair as the girl who was saw leaving the site of that lads house what got burned down after he was murdered. Wait I didn't tell you the best part! The bloke who was saw leaving the site with her? Have you guessed yet? YES! He was the one who was on the roof with her!" Dominic spun around in his chair, clearly excited. Finch rolled his eyes.

"What else can you tell me?" Finch knew he would regret asking that question as soon as he heard Dominic taking a deep breath.

"Well, the bloke who video'd the explosion has been taken in to be interviewed and we've printed out photos of the girl and her partner so you can have a look for yourself, check your email as well I think they've sent you a link to the video, it's a little crap because of the smoke but when the camera fixes on the pair on the roof it's clear. Also the guards and doctors who tried to escape were killed with arrows, Sir. We've checked them for fingerprints and there's a few but they're unclear so we can't gather any DNA samples from them, the only DNA we did manage to collect was blood from the victims. We believe that the device used to blow up the center was also an arrow, specially made ones but we couldn't figure out what chemicals were in the arrow due to it being blown into three parts and we only managed to find one of them. They're good, Sir. Who ever they are. Judging by her choice of weaponry along with his, these are the two who have been killing fingermen and criminals and leaving them on the streets for us to find." Dominic finished and dragged his chair around the desk to sit next to Finch.

Finch nodded as Dom spoke, taking in every work and understanding the situation and the embarrassingly little amount of results they had managed to find, it's been weeks, God dammit! Finch rubbed his eyes with the balls of his hands and scrolled through his emails, looking for one with a video attachment. Endless scrolling and Dominic breathing in his ear, he eventually found the email in his 'Junk' folder as one of the tech boys, Steve, sent him it and normally Steve sent him stupid photo's. Finch hesitated before clicking the link and pressing play.

Dom was right, there was a lot of smoke and screaming. People were flooding out of the building and they looked _revolting. _It wasn't clear but you could see they were naked and looked like decomposing bodies, they were way too skinny and patches of skin were smothered in swirls of black and purple. In fact most of their skin was covered in bruises and gashes of sorts which made Finch think - what on earth goes on in those centers? He'd rather not know. Finch let out a soft, pitiful sigh and continued watching. The cameraman started to document what was happening and Finch listened closely.

"Okay so I was just about to go to bed when I heard this noise, it sounded like the speakers coming on so I looked out my window when I saw something just whip through the air and land in the side of that building and then this music started playing from the speakers and I got confused and opened my balcony doors and came out and then boom! The whole fucking detention center just blows up, people from inside are running away and I think that was the main point of blowing it up an- WOAH ONE OF THE MEN IN UNIFORM HAS JUST FELL TO THE FLOOR AND OH GOD THERE'S ANOTHER ONE DOWN WHAT THE SHIT THEY'RE JUST DYING THEY'RE BEING SHOT WITH SOMETHING HOLY FUCK!" The man was zooming in to the bodies on the floor and the people running out of the center, before he continued to speak.

"Oh my God everyone's coming out of their houses to look now but I'm not going out because of the smoke and I don't want to get caught up in that I mean I don't even understand how my apartment block isn't on fire, look at how close I live to that disgusting place! Jesus this is horrible bu- wait I can hear someone screaming." He shut up whilst he fumbled with the device, zooming out and faced the camera at something random whilst he tried to find where the noise was coming from.

"There, those two! I don't even know why I'm documenting this because who the fuck's gonna watch apart from me? Nevermind." Those were the last words he spoke before he positioned the camera on to the couple on the rooftop. The male was wearing a full black outfit, complete with a cloak and a odd looking hat, an old hat. Not something people would walk around wearing nowadays. But that's not what caught Finch's attention, the man began to zoom on to him, he was stood staring out at the building but you could see the way his mask glimmered against the various lights.

"Is that.. Guy Fawkes?" Dom nodded and Finch scrunched his face up in confusion, but said no more.

Slowly, the camera moved to the female next to him and she was stood legs apart, body twisted as she shot arrows out left, right and center for a while, each obviously hitting there targets as she never kept the bow facing the same way for long. Her mask was incredible, it only covered 3/4 of her face and you could only see her mouth but Finch understood what Dominic meant when he said detection would be impossible. But the pattern, it was swirling shades of scarlet, ginger and yellow and he knew that wasn't the reflection of the flames and various fireworks which were still erupting in the sky. She had flowing curls that reached just above her derriere and they were a mesmerizing shade of purple but they changed color as she moved and whipped her head around, changing to dark colors of red and blue.

After she stopped shooting and turned to a better angle for the camera to get a look at her, she had a very angry but victorious look on her face as though she had just broke a world record or won a marathon. Finch could see her outfit, too. The dirty trench coat was the first thing he noticed when he payed attention to what she was wearing but then he was also able to see a button up black shirt which was tucked in to a pair of dark red shorts. She had a good body, minus the various tattoos which covered her pale legs. Slowly, she raised her arm which was holding the bow above her head and let out a huge roar of victory before dropping the arm back to her side, turning to her accomplice and that's when the video was cut off.

"Dominic, why do I have a terrible feeling that this is not the last time we will see those two together?" Finch turned off the computer monitor and leaned back in his chair.  
"Because, Chief, you're probably right. At least we sort of know what to look for now. If any girls her body shape and height are saw in public wearing trench coats or showing their bare legs and have those tattoos we will arrest them. But I doubt she'd be as dumb as to go out at acceptable times wearing shorts and a trench coat." Dominic stood from his position next to Finch and started stretching his legs.  
"Why is he wearing a Guy Fawkes mask, if he's blowing up a detention center?" Finch struggled at trying to wrap his head around the whole situation.  
"He didn't blow it up, she did. Maybe he's planning bigger and better things." Was Dom's last reply before he walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

If there was one thing Eric Finch knew, it's that they were buggered.

* * *

AN: Sorry this took so long to update! I've been telling myself for days 'Okay go on the laptop early and DO NOT OPEN ANYTHING APART FROM FANFICTION TO AVOID DISTRACTION' and I tried, I really did but tumblr was calling my name and I've ended up reading a shit load of fanfics the past few days! But today I went to myself 'FINISH YOUR WRITING YOU FUCKING TWAT' and here you go, sorry it's shit!

Remember kids, Reviews keep me writing!


	30. Chapter 30

Isabelle's P.O.V:

I sang very loudly and off key whilst showering, I normally wouldn't of but I was super excited to go out to dinner with V and he was just in the next room and I could hear him laughing at me. Or he was crying because his ears are going through some mild form of torture at the minute and I've been in the shower for way too long and he's started to sweat like crazy. Not to mention he's covered in all sorts of liquids such as coffee and uhm, other things if you get what I mean.. anyways! I quickly shaved my legs, arm pits and personal parts before cleaning the razor and (eventually) stepped out of the shower.

"Isabelle hurry up!" V shouted through the door and I growled loud enough for him to hear.

'Alright then. Hurry a girl when she's in the shower and fear the consequences, asshole.' I mumbled to myself before turning the shower setting to cold then stepped out and wrapped my towel around my body and another around my hair before twisting it three times and flipping it on to my head - you know that trick girls can always do but when boys try to do it, it falls off their head? And if you say "I've never done that before!" you, Sir, are a fucking bullshitter. I padded my way to the door and flung it open, closing my eyes as I knew the light from the shower would shine on V and he was completely naked. I'm really not bothered by what's underneath the mask but he clearly is.

"All yours." I whispered in his ear whilst I ran my hand across his bare chest and abs, my nails lightly scraping the mangled flesh as my hand made it's way across, tickling him softly. The rise and fall of his chest grew faster as I dropped my towel and I could hear him growl - did he just growl at me? Laughing softly, I kissed his shoulder before pushing him in to the bathroom and shutting the door, picking up the towel and rubbing my legs and arms with it. Well, maybe now he'll enjoy the cold shower?

My trail of thought was cut off by the sound of an extremely feminine and high pitched squeal. Isabelle 1 - 0 V

"Isabelle what the fuck!" He screamed and I leaned on the wall next to the door.  
"Well, I was thinking you needed a cold shower!" I managed to choke out in between gross laughter  
"You'll pay for this."  
"Oh wow, I'm scared!"  
"You should be." I snorted and walked away laughing.

I still had a good few hours to get ready so I slipped on a pair of boxers and a white tank top before sitting down in front of the mirror and began to blow dry my hair, softly humming to myself as I did. I ripped my fingers through the multiple knots in my hair whilst the hot air whipped it around and it slapped across my face and landed in my mouth which was seriously starting to annoy me. I'm not sure, but I think I started growling at my hairdryer. God what have I become? A dog apparently! I sighed and turned the hair dryer off, dropping it to the floor and barked at it then spent 10 minutes rolling around in the chair laughing at myself, seriously I was laughing way harder than I should of been and I'm not sure but I thought I could feel a 6-pack coming on!

I turned on the TV whilst I kicked back and relaxed in the chair, rolling my eyes when Lewis Prothero's fat face filled up the screen and payed no attention to the spit flying out of his mouth and across the room, seriously he needs to learn how to talk properly. Next was the news and well that was all bullshit anyways!

"Now, referring to the bombing of West Dene detention center we can now clarify that a man and a woman were involved in the incident but oddly due to the masks they were wearing identification is impossible. If you see these two in the streets or walking past do not approach as they are known to be highly dangerous, do not attempt to take them down yourself; back away as if you haven't saw anything and call the police. The woman has tattoos covering both her thighs and has long, curly, redish/purple hair and is known to be carrying a set of knifes along with a bow and arrow that are explosive. The man also has a set of knifes but he carries a few more and they are larger. The two are also responsible for mass murder of public service men and this is a huge crime. Thank you for listening and here's John with the weather." My jaw dropped. There was a photo of V and I minimized in the corner after being shown full screen for about 20 seconds.

"V GET OUT HERE, NOW!" I screamed, desperation and anger in my voice.

I heard him growl then scramble to make himself presentable before bursting out of the door, his clothes sticking to him from his skin still being damp.  
"Yes?!" I pointed at the tv, my hand shaking.  
"We've been caught. They know my hair color and I'm sure I'm the only person in London with this fucking color." I sighed, slouching on to the floor, tugging my hair violently and hissing. V slid down beside me and wrapped an arm around me, tugging me to his chest and I smiled lightly.

I could feel the water coming through his clothes as it was starting to make my head wet. I really liked my hair the way it was and I had spent so many years growing it and for what? Silence washed over me as I went through different options on how I could wear my hair, dye it and leave the length? Dye and cut? Leave it and fight everyone who comes near me? I shut my eyes tightly and waited for something to pop in to my brain. I didn't have to wait long.

"I've got an idea." I smirked and shot up, sitting in front of V.  
"Do tell?" He cocked his head to the side.  
"I keep my hair the way it is and wear a wig when we go out tonight! Or whenever I go out for that matter. Accept for when we're showing Sutler that he doesn't own everyone in this fucking country." I couldn't stop the corners of my mouth from snaking their way up to my ears. V stayed silent, humming slightly.  
"Isabelle, I believe your intelligence has served you well as always. Plus the wig is blonde, yes? I thought so. The color will change your facial features completely and make you pretty much unrecognizable. As for me, no one will know who I am without Fawkes across my face." I nuzzled my nose against the masks and stood up from where I was sat.

"Okay Mister, I'm going to make us something to eat and you're going to change out of those dirty clothes and get dried properly. Then you will join me in the kitchen, we eat, get ready then go out. Do you want pasta or soup?" I walked over to the door, opened it and waited for his answer.  
"Surprise me." He shrugged and walked off in to the bathroom whilst I walked to the kitchen.

By the time I reached the kitchen and managed to get the pasta in to the pan I had the little devil I call Socks clawing at my feet and legs wanting me to play with her. I abandoned my post at the stove and knelt down on the floor to bat her paws with my hands and tickle her, laughing wildly when she started to run in continues circles around the kitchen table, going at quite a speed as well. Rolling my eyes I let her get on with it whilst I continued to attempt to make my cooking as good as V's.

Shot in the dark, I know.

Humming softly, I began pouring the pasta in to two bowls before taking mine and sitting at the table and eating, waiting for V to grab his before wondering off to the bedroom and leaving me to eat alone. It's understandable that he doesn't want me to see what he really looks like but it can't be that bad, right? I mean I've saw and gone through some next level crap in my life but I would go through it all again if it meant that at the end I get to see what he really looks like. I sighed and pushed away the large amount of pasta I still had in the bowl and walked up to the Wurlitzer, flicking my eyes across the wide variety of songs. Most of them were pretty old, like 50-60's old. How did V even know what half of these songs were? But then again, how did I know? Eh, never mind!

My eyes scanned the track titles and numbers before I eventually found something I wanted to listen to. I leaned against the cool glass and waited quite impatiently for the song to start. The wonderful voice of Elvis filled the room as I waddled back to the kitchen, returning to the now cold bowl of pasta and quickly wolfed it down. V still hadn't emerged from the room and I rolled my eyes, so much for women taking longer than men to get ready, eh?

I burst through the door, having my eyes shut in case he wasn't dressed.

"You're taking an awfully long time in here, asshole." I managed to choke out through a yawn.  
"Sorry, love. But applying this mask to my face is taking longer than I originally planned. Isabelle you don't have to have your eyes shut, it's on just not stuck down properly and I'm dressed." I slowly opened one eye, smiling at the sight of him sat in his chair with a human face, not a white, shiny one.  
"Ah I see. Well I'm going to start getting ready, are there any more mirrors in the maze you call a home?" I laughed softly, wrapping my arms around him from behind and nuzzling the back of his neck.  
"A few. I'll go get ready in one of the spare rooms and you can get ready here, deal?" I nodded and kissed his head before he walked off, leaving me in the room.

Using the wooden dummy head V uses to hold his mask and wig on, I put my wig on top of it whilst I battled with the multiple knots and tats which had formed in the golden and amber waves. The curlers were on the table beside me heating up and I glided across the room to fetch my overflowing bag of makeup. I began to work on my own hair, re-tying it so that none of my hair would be showing but at the same time trying to make it flat enough so that the wig would look like it was natural. I made quick but neat work of my mystical locks and pinned it once I was happy.

Brushing through the wig one last time, I picked up the curlers and wrapped sections of hair around them, not wrapping them too tightly so they wouldn't form tight ringlets. I hated having my hair too curly and child-like, wavy was good enough and the best look for me. It seems I had miscalculated how long it would take for me to actually finish curling the hair as an hour had passed by the time I had completed the look. But who could blame me? Curl, brush, apply heat spray, repeat. I does take a very long time and I suppose now I can't complain about saying V takes a long time to get ready when I've took an hour, a fucking hour, to curl the hair of a wig! And for what, protection? Who gives a crap. We could take on anyone who came next to us, we were a team. And when we were together, we were unstoppable and I hope no one ever forgets that after we're both long gone. I hope no-one in this small country - or the rest of the world for that matter - forgets what we stood for, what we fought for and what we risked our lives over. Hey! I'm not complaining, I wouldn't change my life for the world. Put yourself in my shoes, you have an amazing man in your life, you save peoples lives whilst getting to break a few necks and you've got awesome tattoo's. Would you complain? Nah. I wouldn't either.

Moving on!

I parted the wig down the middle and picked up two sections which draped at the front, plaiting them and pinning them together at the back. I shuffled through my make-up bag and grabbed out an eye shadow palette and some brushes, a soft pink case of blusher and a fluffy, much larger brush. I began applying blush to my cheeks lightly, sucking in my cheeks so that I looked like a fish. Giggling at myself I quickly shook my head and began to work on my eyes, filling in my eyebrows with the black eye shadow I owned before taking a different brush and applying it to my eyes, making the color blend with red as it grew closer to my eyebrows. I put a few coats of mascara on my eyelashes before taking a blood red lipstick I owned and dabbing it across my lips, making sure they matched the dress.

Once happy with the way I looked, I took off the crappy clothes I was already wearing along with my bra and slipped the dress over my head, struggling with the zipper due to it being in a ridiculous place then smoothed my hands over the soft, clean fabric and grinned. I loved this dress so much, not because of the color or the length of the fact it was backless but because V had bought it for me. Well at least I think he bought it, not sure and I don't really give a damn either. It's beautiful and I love it. Stepping in to my heels and growing a great deal taller I wobbled at the sudden change in height but it didn't last very long. Anyways, time for the final touches, a spray of perfume and getting the wig on. I carefully lifted it from the dummy's head and slowly placed it on to my own, moving it around so that none of my hair was poking out and stepped back to take one last look in the mirror.

For once, I was going to be able to see V's facial expressions and I couldn't be more excited!

Strutting over to the door, I let out a breath before pulling it open and walking out, looking around in search for V but was met with nothing but the multiple pieces of art work scattered around the gallery. I rolled my eyes whilst I continued to walk and hummed to myself whilst doing so. But my one woman show was interrupted by V coughing behind me, I spun around and it's safe to say both our jaws dropped.

He looked incredible. He had a full head of hair and not that insane wig either. Not to mention the fact I could see his face! Well, not really but you get what I mean. His eyes were amazing, they were a piercing green color and oh how they shone; they reminded me of the stars on a clear nights sky accept they had more meaning and were so much more beautiful. The only flaw was his ears, but his hair was sort of hiding them so it wasn't all that noticeable and being honest, I couldn't really give a damn either. I was too busy paying attention to the black suit he was wearing, the steel grey shirt he had on and he was even wearing a black bow tie! Upon closer inspection, one of mine. I walked towards him and snaked my slender arms around his neck.

"Hi." I mumbled against his lips.

V's P.O.V:

She looked incredible. She was so gorgeous, she was always gorgeous but tonight she looked like something else. I'd compare her to a movie star or a famous singer but there was no way any of those girls were as beautiful as my Isabelle. She was like A Greek Goddess. A feisty, impatient, aggressive Goddess and she was mine. I bit down on my lip whilst she stepped towards and my whole body froze. What if she's unhappy with the way I look? Oh no there's tears in her eyes she hates it. She doesn't like the way I'm supposed to look if I had normal skin, the poor woman's probably traumatized since I don't have my mask on and I don't have gloves on and you can see my ears an-

_Breathe, old man. _

I inhaled deeply as she wrapped her arms around me, taking in the sweet scent of her perfume and smiled softly in to her ear, letting out a deep chuckle. My arms clamped themselves around her tiny waist. My breath hitched as her lips were pressed softly against mine.

"Hi." She mumbled and I kissed her as a way of saying hello back to her, I was lost for words.

"You look amazing, Isabelle. I've never saw you this beautiful before and If you don't mind me saying, this old man is extremely good at picking out dresses." This made her giggle and she dabbed at her eyes, softly soaking up the tears that were dripping out. Wow is it hot in here or is it just me? I felt good that I was able to go out with my girlfriend for once and not be killing people or wearing that heavy piece of metal against my face and that itchy wig wasn't tickling my ears, not that I could feel it much anyways but what I could irritated me to high levels.

"You look so beautiful, you are anyways but I just can't believe you went through all this effort, just to take me out for my birthday." She kissed me again and I didn't hesitate in kissing her back.  
"There is nothing on this planet that I wouldn't go through just to make you smile. Or on any other planet for that matter" I poked her in the sides gently and she laughed again, that sweet, natural sound that erupted from her throat that I just couldn't get enough of.  
"Stop it, you'll make me cry again. Ready to go?" She asked and I checked my watch, nodding.

With that, we made our way to the large door and proceeded to walk through the many twists and turns before finally exciting the gallery and in to the tube tunnels. Only to walk through a whole lot more of twists and turns, these ones being even worse due to the broken train tracks which I was still busy repairing for the big finale. It wouldn't be so bad if there wasn't pieces of broken wood and stone everywhere due to the tunnels being previously blown up to shut them down. Not a terrorist attack either, this was all Sutlers work and why he closed them in the first place I still do not know but-

"Ugh, V?" Isabelle's voice interrupted me.  
"Yes, love?" I turned to her and she pointed at her shoes.  
"No way I can walk in these. I can on level ground but through these tracks is like mission impossible!" She laughed before letting out a soft sigh. Do not fret, dear Isabelle. I have a plan.

Before she could say another word, she let out a squeal as I scooped her up in to my arms and she clung to my neck like a child.

"Good idea. Little bit of a warning next time would be nice?" She said through a shaky breath. I laughed off her comment and began walking, paying close attention to the tracks whilst trying to not grip on to Isabelle too hard. Not that I really needed to pay much attention to where I was going anyways, I knew these tunnels like the back of my hand! And that's not really something I should be proud of, is it? Never mind!

It didn't take us long to get out on to the busy streets of London, people going out for the night, couples returning from a night out already and the men in suits, like me, returning from work. Poor buggers rushing home, dying to get back to their families and probably hoping they were still there and unharmed. Or were they the ones trying to get home in one piece? I don't blame them for acting they way they did, Sutler arrests anyone and everyone these days and over the most silliest crime- if you can call them that! I placed Isabelle down by my side and took her hand in mine and wow did that feel good. She didn't flinch at the fact she was holding my bare hand, in the light. Normally we would only touch hands when in the dark or when I had gloves on but seeing how she didn't even react to the touch was incredible. Maybe she really isn't bothered about the scars.

But still, you can't ignore the fact that I look like a large slice of bacon.

I sighed and kissed her head softly before leading the way to her birthday surprise. Well it was just dinner and a couple of drinks but it wasn't a normal restaurant. And no matter how many times she whined, begged and pleaded for her to tell me where we were going I refused to give in; she's not getting her own way tonight! Especially not when I spent months tracking this place down and contacting the owner to actually let us have a table for the night due to the place being so busy all the time, it was one of the only remaining restaurant and bars that were still allowed to be open until a later time. Not past curfew of course because of Sutler being a wrinkly old bag.

"Are we nearly there?" She looked around, taking in her surroundings and furrowing her eyebrows.  
"Indeed we are, don't you recognize the place?" I smiled down at her and she looked up at me, pulling a confused face.  
"Well, I thought I did but I'm not sure. I mean this is where the bar used to be that I sang a- you didn't." She stopped walking and stared at me.  
"I believe I did." She let go of my hand and I frowned at the feeling. She clamped her hands over her mouth.  
"You're amazing. How did you know where it was? I thought it got closed down. Also, IT SELLS FOOD NOW?!" She jumped up and down lightly with excitement.

She slipped off her shoes and handed them to me, now it was my turn to be confused. She grabbed her dress and held it up before whispering in my ear.  
"Race ya." And with that she was off, darting through alleyways and across roads, obviously remembering the way. I laughed and gripped her shoes before running after her, taking no time to catch up to her even though she was still ahead of me and actually waiting outside the old Jazz bar she told me about. I was hoping she would get up and sing and if not I would force her to get up.

I stood next to her, the both of us panting softly and she grabbed her shoes, stepping back in to them before gripping my hand tightly and walking through the double doors and inhaled deeply. A chubby man came over to us and she nearly screamed the whole building down, quickly wrapping her arms around him and the two laughed loudly.

"It's so good to see you!" She beamed with happiness and I was doing the exact same, because I was the cause. It felt good to be the cause of someone's happiness and delight for once instead of being the cause of their death and their families sadness, even though half of them didn't have families and if they did there was no way in Hell they deserved them.

The chubby man who I had spoke to on the phone led us to our table and took our orders, I bought myself a glass of red wine and Isabelle got a bottle of cider, a large one too. I looked around at the small restaurant, there was a bar with a few girls working behind and the male waiters were running around frantically, getting drinks and handing them to people and at one point a very sweaty man covered in all sorts of food came around the back and started shouting at someone whilst frantically waving around a soup ladle, I almost lost my calm and collective composure at the sight but managed to choke out a few laughs and showed Isabelle what I was laughing at.

"He used to work here and he did the exact same thing accept he was shouting at Clara's father! I had never saw anything like it, I thought I was going to have to interfere, eh at least last time he wasn't waving a ladle around, it was a large stick of cheese." I chocked on my drink and coughed whilst trying to breathe and laugh at the same time. Not a very good mix. Isabelle began laughing even harder and didn't even bother to help me until she was done! Next time she annoys me I'm going to pin her down and tickle her frantically until she pees.

I ordered us both another drink and Isabelle told me it would be her last as she wanted to go out on patrol after, I didn't mind. We hadn't been out together for a while and I'm sure she's missed it as much as I have; as disgusting and twisted as that sounds. Seriously thought, breaking a few noses and slitting a couple of throats is quite fun when they deserve it and when you get to see the fire and passion in your lovers eyes when they're piercing arrows through skulls and smashing her foot in to their crotch's. It reminds me to never get on her bad side because knowing me, she would fire an arrow in to my crotch and no man would ever want that.

"Sit here." She winked and stood up before leaving me baffled and alone at our table.

"And now, for the first time in about 3 years, Miss Isabelle Delevigne is performing for us!" I looked around at the many people who were clapping and cheering, they obviously recognized or even knew her. I smiled and sunk in to the chair, crossing my arms across my chest and looking at how gorgeous she looked stood in front of a microphone and how the lighting made her skin glow and she resembled an angel. She whispered in to one of the men's ears and he passed on what she said.

It was a popular song but obviously had a jazz twist to it and made it sound so much better. She began to sing. I payed close attention to how she ran her fingers through her hair and continued smiling while she sang. The way she ran her hands across her body and swayed her hips softly, sometimes gripping on to the microphone stand and shutting her eyes tightly before springing them open again. She pulled the microphone off the stand and stood next to one of the men playing the trumpet and sang next to him, then kept moving to each member before walking off stage and walking around the floor, coming closer to me.

"Cause your love got the best of me  
Baby, You're blind if you can't see  
Baby, you got me, got me  
You got me."

She sang in to my ear whilst walking behind me, dragging her hands across the back of my shoulders and neck, causing me to shut my eyes and smile as this was the end of the song. She walked back up to the stage and put the microphone back in it's place, bowing and curtsying to the crowd who were stood clapping and whistling at her. I got out of my chair and walked up to her, grabbing her around the waist and spinning her around before giving her a kiss, right in front of everyone. This fueled their excitement more and we even got a few wolf whistles.

"You were incredible. As always, my angel." She smiled and nuzzled her nose against mine.  
"I know, now lets get home and take these clothes off so we can go cave in a few skulls." I grinned.  
"I love how romantic you are." She rolled her eyes and slapped me playfully on the back of my head before linking her arm with mine and we walked out of the restaurant.

We tried to get home as quick as we could, I carried her over the tracks once again and upon arriving at the gallery, we wasted no time getting ready. Well that was after Isabelle ripped off her dress and pounced on me, causing me to stumble backwards and land on the bed. We kissed for an awful long time before eventually breaking off for air, the two of us panting like crazy and I noticed Isabelle was not wearing a bra. I had to bite down on my lip and clench my hands around her waist tighter to stop myself from slamming off the lights and taking my own clothes off.

"We can have more fun when we get home." She winked and climbed off me, picking up her bra and re-attaching it. I coughed a few times, before removing the suit jacket and bow tie, handing it to Isabelle. She took it from my hands and I smiled at the touch. Once I had actually gotten my breath back I grabbed my clothes, wig and mask before giving her one last kiss which lingered on my lips on the way out of the room and in to one of the spare rooms.

I quickly stripped out of my clothes and put on my regular clothes, the ones I was used to and the ones I was much more comfortable in. I sat down in front of the mirror and stared for a very long time at the perfect skin which was across my face and neck. Why couldn't my skin always look this flawless? Like Isabelle's. She had a wonderful complexion, no spots, no scarring, no mangled flesh which was angry and stung quite a bit. I ran my hands over my face before sniffling and looking down. Never mind, eh old man? She doesn't care what you look like. She's just one of the people who actually care you're alive.

In fact she's the only person who cares, because she's the only one who knows me.

Gently and slowly, I began to peel the mask off my face and pulled it over my head, setting it down gently before picking up Fawkes and pressing the cold metal against my face, shivering lightly at the feeling but I quickly shrugged it off and added my wig, hat, cloak and knifes, fastening them to my waist tightly before looking at the mask I had made and sighed. Isabelle doesn't care what I look like, she loves me anyway. So why should I care what I look like? Is it because I fear she will take a look at me and flee? Or not give a damn and stay with me because that's even more terrifying. Having someone love and care for you no matter what is one of the best and most terrifying feelings in the world and I'm not sure what to do with it, what will she be like after I'm gone?

I don't know and I sure as Hell don't want to think about that right now.

Isabelle's P.O.V:

Hair - Done.  
Make up - Done.  
Outfit - Still no idea!

I growled and ripped through the wardrobe, pulling out pretty much every article of clothing I owned and even looked over a few of V's shirts (THAT HE NEVER FUCKING WORE) before eventually coming to a decision. My choice of clothing wasn't really the best due to the time of the year but who gave a damn? Not me! I slipped on a pair of denim high waited shorts and a black boob tube with a pair of Clara's old braces. I clipped them to the shorts and lifted them over my shoulders before my beautiful knifes were put in the only place they belong; around my waist. They had recently been sharpened and I was dying to try them out.

Same went for my butterflies of death, they had been sharpened also and were as pointy as ever! Even the old ones I had, V replaced the heads and even repaired some of the woodwork. How he knew how to do all this stuff was beyond me, that man knows everything and anything! I couldn't tell you the amount of time's we've been sat in the dark eating dinner or he's been sat reading whilst I painted and he's blurted out random facts about jellyfish or South Korea.

Don't ask.

I took my bow in to my hand and put the bag of arrows on my back before walking out of the room and facing V.

"My my, once again my love, you look gorgeous. I must say I am awfully glad you have decided to let your tattoo's show for once as well!" I smiled and said a quick thank you before we were back in to the tube tunnels.

I purposely dressed this way, tattoo's showing, boobs pretty much popping out, my bow gripped tightly in one hand whilst the tails of my arrows were peeking out the bag, begging to be smashed through a fleshy target. Not to mention the moonlight bouncing off my knifes and blinding me sometimes. I didn't care, me and V were back in our natural habitat, the alleyways and rooftops where we belonged and I was delighted to know that we didn't have to wait long before the blood shedding and wails of pain were unleashed in to the crisp air.

V was up on the roof tops for once and I crept through the alleyways. Two men who were holding hands and laughing were exchanging kisses as they walked through the alleyways, trying their hardest to be quiet and stay unseen. They weren't successful. Four much larger and older men followed them in to an alleyway not far from where I was and I looked up to V, who followed me and stayed on top of another roof next to the alley the six men were now in. Staying hidden, I looked around the corner to watch what was happening and cringed at the conversation.

"Look boys, two homos. Never saw these in a while before!" A man with an eye patch said. Really, a fucking eye patch?  
"Probably 'cause Sutler black bagged 'em all." Another one laughed. The four men were now circling the couple like a group of sharks would around it's prey.  
"Yeah lads, you know Sutler hates homos. And he doesn't like people being out after curfew either!" Deciding I had heard enough, I stepped out in to view of the six men.

"Well then, he's going to fucking hate me." I winked at the couple.  
"What do you want, princess?" One of the men chocked out, stepping towards me. Without breaking eye contact from the men I pulled a knife out of my belt and slit the approaching mans throat, not even batting an eyelash when his blood splattered the right half of my face and neck. Using the same knife, I threw it in to one of the remaining fingerman's chest. I looked up at V and nodded at him. In one swift motion he jumped down from the roof top, landing behind the couple and grabbing on to them to lead them away.

"Just you and me boys. Come and get me." A large, stocky man with a scar across his neck stepped towards me and I recognized him, he tried to mug and kill Jamie once and I really should of let him. Clearly V didn't kill him. I rolled my eyes and ducked under his fist, slamming mine in to his crotch and stood up as he doubled over in pain, quickly kneeing him in the face before flipping backwards and kicking him in the process. I landed on my feet and charged towards one of the other men and slid in between his legs, standing up behind him and wrapping my hands around his neck and snapping it, letting his body fall to the floor.

The man with the eye patch who was knelt on the floor with my knife in his chest quickly pulled it out and dropped it to the floor before grabbing a gun and aiming it at me.

"Shit." I mumbled before running out of the way and out of his sight, darting behind the alleyway and getting away in time. Panting softly, I loaded an arrow to the bow and walked around the alley, appearing behind him and he looked around before he did a 360 degree spin and his fat nose was pressed against the end of my arrow. He didn't move, or panic or even show the slightest hint of fear.

"Go on then you little bitch. Do it." He mumbled and I cocked my head to the side. Stepping back and slowly releasing the bow string whilst still holding the arrow.  
"Aww, what's wrong? Got too scared? Stupid little girl. Shouldn't play with fire, you'll get burnt. Shouldn't dress like that either when there's bigger men out there who can take you on." I didn't say a word, just stared in to his empty eyes. He laughed, hysterically laughed as blood was still pouring from the wound in his chest, but this seemed to make no difference to him. I watched as he stepped towards me, slowly unzipping his pants.

"Going to have my way with you." I went along with it, backing up against the wall as he came closer and started to kiss my neck.  
"I'd like to see you fucking try." I growled in his ear before grabbing on to his hard dick and plunging a knife through it, grabbing on to his shoulders as I pulled myself up against the wall, grabbing on to a fire escape above my head and swung my feet forward, kicking him in the chest so he stumbled backwards and on to the floor, crying and screaming in pain.

"No place in heaven for rapists did you know that? You tell me not to play with fire in fear of getting burned. But what you don't understand is that I am the fire, you just underestimated me. Like all the rest, I don't look harmful do I? Just a little girl with a bunch of toys." I stamped on his head, smacking his face across the cold concrete and he screamed again.  
"Sweetheart. What you don't understand is that I'm not just a small flame, or a log fire. I'm a fucking inferno. Get ready to feel true pain." I loaded the arrow back to the bow and shot it through his lower back so that it wouldn't kill him, it would paralyze him.

I laughed before turning around and was hoping V had returned. He hadn't, I sighed and began looking up at the rooftops to see if he was there, ignoring the other man's plea's for help and for me to make the pain stop. My my, he must be truly idiotic to think that after I have been the cause of his pain, I'm going to take him to a hospital, silly, deluded man! I kicked him in the head once more to get him to finally shut up and it worked. I sighed happily before turning around.

But V wasn't there. It was the man I knocked out before, he had regained consciousness and had a gun pointed at me. I really fucking hate those things, have I ever mentioned that? They're very annoying. He stumbled slightly before cocking the gun and pressing his stubby finger against the trigger and I darted out of the way, landing against the wall and breathing heavily before slumping down against the wall. My attacker slumped to the floor in a heap as his neck was snapped, V had returned. Finally! I looked down and smiled, before coughing heavily and spitting up blood and realizing something.

I didn't move out of the way in time, I had been shot in the side of the stomach.

I coughed and wheezed aggressively as blood blurted out of my mouth and across my legs. I really do hate guns. My shaking and weak hands tried their hardest to apply pressure to the wound but nothing was working, they were soon soaked in my own blood, I could barely hear V screaming my name as he ran over and moved my hands out the way, pressing his hands their instead and wow did that hurt. I began to scream in pain from his strong hands pushing the bullet in to my stomach further and tears spilled out of my eyes.

"Isabelle! Look at me. Keep your eyes on me, that's a good girl. Keep looking. We're going to take you back to the gallery where I can get this removed and get you cleaned up, alright? Sweetheart keep your eyes open. Isabelle? Isabelle!" He kept screaming my name for a good few seconds before scooping me up in to his arms.  
"No. V. I need to sleep now." I mumbled before my head drooped against his chest.  
"Don't you dare. This isn't happening. You're going to wake up and I'm going to make everything better, alright, Isabelle?" V managed to choke out between sobs and I mumbled one last thing before everything went dark.

"Some birthday, eh?"


End file.
